Take My Breath Away
by Anya0901
Summary: Anya, is your normal girl who lives in Sachiko Village. Her fate is to serve in the war against the Shinobu and to marry a man who her father arranged her to be with, but when she wants nothing to do with her fate and decides to runaway, she will see that she would get in a lot more trouble than she could bare. Based on Shall we date: Ninja love Anya x Goemon Ishikawa
1. Chapter 1 - First Appearance

Chapter 1

First Appearance

"Anya, wait up!" Naomi yelled after me.

"Hurry up, I don't want to get caught!" I shouted over my shoulder. We both ran as fast as we could out of the village and into the forest. I didn't want to go to training today and I'm surprise I talked Naomi into skipping with me. I should take training seriously because I will be going off to war in a week, but I want to try and have some free time for myself because I know when I'm shipped off to war I will never get to relax and have time to myself ever again. I will be an adult living a boring life. I hate thinking about my responsibilities, but I guess its part of growing up.

"We are almost there!" I yelled in excitement.

"I sure hope so…" Naomi gasped for breath as she tried to keep up with me.

Naomi and I both live in Sachiko Village, which is a very small town, but it is very peaceful. Sachiko Village was always in war with the Shinobu clan because they didn't believe how their village treated their people and soldiers, and also the Shinobu's goal is to take over as many villages as they can to gain power and fortune. The Shinobu clan also wants to kill all the ninjas from the Takara clan because they are afraid they will out rule all the Shinobu rulers. The Takara Village is actually the main part in this war and our village has been, aiding, the Takara clan for years and years, against the Shinobu. The Takara clan only has ninjas involved but they are skillful and most of them are high-ranked. They are all very strong and powerful causing a big threat to the Shinobu. Our village treats all the high-ranking ninjas like gods. Our village also has a lot of people training to be the next high-ranking ninjas, plus a lot of people from our village will be shipped off to war just like Naomi and I. We both are trained with bows and arrows since we were very young. Naomi is decent at using a bow, but myself on the other hand…. Not so much… I'm sure I'll get the hang of it before I get shipped off, but until then I just want to enjoy my last few days in my peaceful village.

We both ended up at our favorite hangout spot in the middle of the forest. The forest is full of beautiful, colorful flowers and the scenery around us was breathtaking. We both sat down on a huge log and panted. I haven't run this fast in forever! Wow, am I out of shape…

"Anya, you know your father is going to be pissed!" Naomi said in concern.

I rolled my eyes. "I wanted to skip today to enjoy ourselves before the war."

"I guess so, but still…." Naomi looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap. "We need to start being responsible!"

My father has retired from the war against the Shinobu ten years ago as one of the high-ranking ninjas. He grew up in Sachiko Village and got drafted by the Takara clan to help aid to fight the Shinobu. The war between The Shinobu and the Takara clan has been going on for thirty years and it seems like it won't end as soon as possible, which I think is pointless. But I'll be involved in the war only because my father wants me to fulfill in our families footsteps. My older brother, Katashi also was in the war against the Shinobu. This will be his third year going back to war. Unlike me, Katashi loves the war. He feels he will make a difference and bring peace for the Takara Village and for the Shinobu villagers. Katashi also wants to become a high-ranking ninja just like our father. He is very close, though because he is very skillful with his techniques so I know for a fact he will become one soon.

"Naomi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think us going to war will finally end this tragedy?" I asked her curiously.

Naomi sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that I just want to make my parents happy."

"I guess…" I muttered.

Naomi grabbed my hand. "I know you don't want to get involved, but this is our fate."

"Naomi, it's not that I don't want to go into war…"

"I know!" Naomi interrupted. "You don't want to grow up so fast."

"Not only that. I don't want to get married right away." I looked down at my feet. "I don't think Nobuyuki is the one."

"You need to tell your father what he does!"

"I tried to tell him that he cheats and treats me poorly, but he doesn't listen!"

My father and Nobuyuki's parents are great friends and they set up an arranged marriage for Nobuyuki and I when I was just born. Nobuyuki is six years older than me and he has been in the war with my brother as a ninja. Nobuyuki is very skillful just like my brother and is also going to be one of the next high-ranking ninjas. I am not to fond of Nobuyuki only because he talks down on me saying how I am not very bright. He also never lets me go off on my own to hang out with some of my friends, but he can do whatever he pleases. I am not allowed to question what he does and whom he hangs with, but I have to have an answer if he questions me without hesitation. Nobuyuki sleeps with a lot of women and if I question him about it, he gets very angry. I never slept with him and hopefully I never have to. I am a virgin and planning on staying that way for a long time. I get nervous thinking about marriage only because when we get married I know my father is going to pressure us into having children right away. Nobuyuki always tries to get me to sleep with him, but I always deny him. He gets annoyed but then laughs saying, "When we are married you will be sleeping with me every night!" Each time he says that I feel nauseous. I know when I get married to Nobuyuki he will still keep cheating on me because that is the type of person he is. He is very arrogant and thinks everyone should praise him. He puts on a different front for his parents and mine too. He acts like a gentleman, which is very two-faced and disgusting.

Naomi stared at me, as I was lost in my own thoughts. "I will help you think of something to get out of this arranged marriage, I promise."

"It's no use. It's my fate." I shrugged. "Let's not talk about it anymore, Okay?" My stomach gets all sick and queasy just thinking about Nobuyuki…

Naomi looked at me with pity eyes… She is one of the people that gets why I am so upset with this arrange marriage. She knows what my future husband is like while my parents don't see it.

As I tried to get my mind off of it, I looked up at the sky and it was very clear and the weather was perfect! It was very breezy even though it's a summer afternoon. I studied the pretty flowers around us until I notice something unfamiliar. There were three men on horseback. All three of the men had on dark colored kimonos and big samurai swords on their sides. All three looked very strong and muscular.

"We are almost at the village!" One of the men shouted.

"Yes, I will kill every villager that gets in my way!" Another laughed.

"We'll see if these dumbasses try and aid the Takara clan after we attack!" The third said.

I gasped in horror as I felt my whole body shake in fear. "Naomi?!"

Naomi's face was growing pale. "They're soldiers from the Shinobu village."

I never saw soldiers from the Shinobu village before and I was very frightful. I know that Naomi and I didn't have a chance against these three experience samurais.

"We have to get out of here," I whispered.

Naomi's hands were shaking as she looked at the samurais with wide eyes. "No, we have to fight!" She slowly grabbed her bow that was equipped behind her. She tried to act brave, but I can tell she was just as scared as I was.

I grabbed her shoulders. "NO!"

As soon as I shouted the three soldiers looked towards our direction.

"Look two young girls from the Sachiko Village!" A soldier pointed at us.

The three soldiers got off their horses and started to walk towards us. I grabbed my bow then grabbed an arrow out of my quiver that was tied behind me. My hands couldn't stop shaking as I put the arrow in my bow and I aimed it at one of the samurais. "Stay back!" I shouted, but my voice sounded hesitant.

"Ha, what are two young girls going to do with three strong samurais?" One soldier smirked.

"What shall we do to them?" The other asked as he slowly approached us.

"I say we rape them then kill them!" The third chuckled.

Naomi and I started to back away. I'm scared for my life, but we had to fight. Still having my arrow placed in my bow and had it aiming at one of the samurais; I released the arrow and the arrow was flying at the samurai. It felt like the arrow was going in slow motion and it was going for his throat! The samurai immediately grabbed the middle of the arrow and snapped the arrow in half! "Is that all you got? This should be easy!" He then came towards me and grabbed me by the neck. "You will pay!"

Naomi screamed frightfully as she tried to hit the samurai with her hand but then he threw me at her and I fell on top of her. We both lie on the ground shaking and the three samurais slowly crept towards us, but as soon as they came close shurikens came flying out of nowhere and hit the three samurais.

"Ugh, where did that come from?!" One soldier shouted in pain.

"Ha, picking on two young women, how pathetic." A voice said out of nowhere.

Still on the ground, Naomi and I looked up seeing a man with dark red hair on top of a tree above us. His hair was shoulder length and was flowing smoothly from the summer breeze. Is that Goemon Ishikawa?! Goemon is one of the high-ranking ninjas of the Takara clan. He is known to be very strong and great with tactics. He is also a lady's man because of his looks. I never met him in person, but I heard so many stories about him from people in my village.

Naomi stared at Goemon. "No way, Master Goemon!" She squealed in excitement.

Goemon smirked in satisfaction and jumped down from the tree and stood in front of Naomi and I. "So, it's just you three?" He wielded his sword and pointed it at the samurais.

One samurai gasped. "Goemon Ishikawa…."

"There's no way we can take him on!" The other groaned.

"It's three against one, we can take him!" The third shouted in confidence.

All three men wielded their samurai swords and charged at Goemon, but in a blink of an eye Goemon cut all three of the samurai's in half and blood splattered all over him and all over the green grass around us. The samurais didn't even have a chance to attack once! Goemon put his sword back in his scabbard and he turned to face us.

"Are you ladies alright?" He asked as he grabbed both of us off the ground without much effort.

"Yes… Yes! Wow, I can't believe we are meeting Master Goemon!" Naomi jumped up and down as if she forgot we were scared for our lives…

Goemon smirked and grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket. "I take it you are both from the Sachiko Village?" He rubbed off all the samurai's blood from his face.

"Yep!" Naomi answered. "What is a skillful high-ranking ninja like you doing here?!"

"Samurais from the Shinobu clan are coming to try and take over your village. A couple other high-ranking ninjas and I came to kill them off."

Naomi and I gasped. I can't believe the Shinobu clan would even bother. They never came to our village because we aren't really known for being a threat, but maybe since they knew we were a big help to the Takara clan they decided to kill us off so it would be fewer people for Takara.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you and your village." Goemon gently smiled. By the tone of his voice, I can tell he is a "smooth talker"…

Naomi blushed. "You are so strong! Those samurais didn't have a chance… I bet you can take on twenty of them!"

"Psh, more like fifty." Goemon snorted.

"Whatever…" I rolled my eyes. Goemon is really full of himself. I hate men like that.

Master Goemon looked at me. "You don't think so?"

"I don't care." I was growing bored with him.

Goemon gave me a dirty look. "Fool, I just saved your life."

Naomi punched me on the shoulder. "Show some respect! We could've been dead!"

I rubbed my shoulder; it was really throbbing. "Owe, Okay, okay… Thank you…" Geez. She didn't have to punch me so hard!

Master Goemon stared at me like he was trying to read my thoughts. "You are a strange girl."

I felt my face getting red. "What? How… How dare you!"

"Usually women praise me…" He pondered.

"I don't do stuff like that." I snapped. Who does he think he is?

"Please don't mind her…" Naomi sighed.

"We have to go back to our village." I gave her a glare. "My father will get suspicious."

"You aren't allowed to be in the forest? Well, it is dangerous." Master Goemon scratched his head.

"No, we were supposed to be training for the war but SHE made me skip with her." Naomi pointed at me.

"You didn't have to come!" I immaturely stuck my tongue out at her.

"You should practice… You both didn't have a chance against those samurais…" Master Goemon commented.

"Thanks for your opinion, but got to go." I waved bye to Goemon, I had enough of him and his arrogant ways. I began to walk back to the village.

"I'll come too, maybe more samurais will attack." Goemon began to follow me.

"It's not far, I think we will be okay." I began to walk faster, thinking he will get the hint to leave me alone.

"Show some respect towards the master!" Naomi pinched the back of my arm.

"Whatever," I muttered. I don't care much for Goemon. He reminds me a lot of Nobuyuki, which made me cringe. Another man like Nobuyuki, Ugh!

Goemon interrupted my train of thought. "Your names?"

"Naomi Ryoko!"

"Anya Yukari," I answered bluntly.

"Very nice to meet you, Naomi… Wish I can say the same for you, Anya." Goemon laughed jokingly.

"Funny," I said annoyingly. I can't wait to just go home and get away from this conceded man.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

After awhile we finally reached Sachiko Village. It felt like an eternity because I had to hear Naomi kissing Goemon's ass and Goemon eating it all up the whole walk here. As we entered the village my brother ran towards us.

"Sister, you skipped training didn't you?" My brother gave me a cold glare as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, please don't tell father!" I grinned and batted my eyelashes, innocently.

My brother looked at Goemon and gasped like he saw a ghost. "What are you doing here, Goemon?"

"Hello, Katashi… Well, the samurais from Shinobu were coming to invade this village, but some of the high-ranking ninjas and I are planning to stop them before they can even step foot here." Master Goemon explained.

"Why are my sister and her friend with you?" My brother questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, I saved them in the forest."

My brother sighed. "Anya, Master Goemon has better things to do than babysit you!"

"Katashi…" Embarrassed, I looked down at the ground.

"You are going to war with us in a week and you aren't even ready because you keep skipping your training!" Katashi started to lecture me.

"Awe, she'll be fine. I liked saving her." Goemon interrupted.

Naomi yelled in excitement. "See, Anya! He likes you! And you were being rude to him earlier…"

"What?!" Katashi gritted his teeth.

"She's fine." Goemon patted on my shoulder.

"She's off the market!" Nobuyuki walked towards us out of nowhere.

_Oh no. _I thought in my head as I saw him staring at Goemon.

"She's getting married to me!" Nobuyuki growled.

"Hm?" Goemon didn't seem threatened by my "future husband" one bit…

"She's in an arranged marriage with this man." My brother explained. "Give Master Goemon some respect!" My brother glared at Nobuyuki.

Nobuyuki rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to be one of the next high-ranking ninjas so I don't have to respect anyone!"

"You don't even compare to Master Goemon!" Naomi scowled.

"Shut up!" Nobuyuki grabbed my left wrist, roughly.

"Let go, I am seeing my father and grabbing a bite to eat!" I tried to free myself from his grasped, but he's squeezing my wrist really hard.

"I'll come with you!" Nobuyuki pulled me closer to him.

"No!" I continue to try and free myself from him, but I know it's no use. He is too strong.

"Sister, let him come." Katashi then looked at Goemon and Naomi. "You two are welcomed to come along."

"Sure!" Goemon smiled at Katashi. "It would be nice to meet the father of a stubborn girl."

"Hey!" I barked at Goemon. How dare he!

"This should be interesting…" Naomi whispered.

"I object!" Nobuyuki huffed. Man, he's really jealous of Goemon…

"No, he is coming! He saved Naomi and Anya. It's the least I can do since he babysat them." Katashi muttered.

"Let's just go!" I was sick of arguing about dinner. I just want to go home and enjoy my meal. All five of us nodded and started to walk into town to my house. As we were walking people on the streets kept staring at Goemon.

"Is that Master Goemon?!" The villagers kept whispering and shouting to each other.

Women that saw him kept waving and trying to get his attention. Goemon just waved back smoothly, acting like it was no big deal. Well, he is a ladies man. He's probably used to these kinds of attention. I looked over at Nobuyuki and he looked pissed. I couldn't help but laugh. It looks like Nobuyuki has met his match!

"You must be used to all the women after you, huh?" Naomi asked Goemon.

"Well, I have the reputation of getting them all, so…" He smiled proudly.

"Ha." Nobuyuki snorted in disgust.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We finally reached my house. As soon as we all walked in father greeted us.

"Hello, everyone!" My father was in a good mood. He stared at each of us especially at Goemon. "Well, didn't think I would have a high-ranking ninja joining us for dinner!"

"Hello, nice to meet you." Goemon held his hand out for my father.

"What brings you here?" My father asked as he accepted his handshake.

"Shinobu samurais are going to try and invade our village and Goemon and some more high-ranking ninjas have come to stop them." My brother answered for Goemon.

"I see!" My father, of course, would be interested since that's all he cares about... "Reminds me when I used to battle!"

"Your son told me awhile back that you were one of the high-ranking ninjas… It's very nice to meet a veteran that has served us well." Goemon said politely.

"Ah, he told you about me?" Father patted brother on the shoulders. "That's my boy! I just hope he follows in my footsteps."

"Oh, brother," I muttered under my breath.

"I hope you will follow in my footsteps too, Anya!" Father grinned at me.

"Sure." Can we talk about something else?!

"Sister almost got killed." Katashi blurted out.

"KATASHI!" Why did he have to bring that up?! He had to make sure to get me in trouble!

"WHAT?!" Father gave me an angry glare. "Explain!"

"I…Well…" I started to hesitate. How am I going to get out of this one?

"She was with me." Goemon cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah? Why?" My father asked confusingly.

"I wanted to train her and Naomi to be better fighters and these three samurais came out of nowhere, but I took care of them." Goemon lied for me.

"Oh, God." Katashi smacked his forehead and shook his head in disapproval.

"You should've been able to fight too, Anya!" Father said sternly.

"Um…" I looked down at the ground, trying to avoid my father's gaze.

"She helped!" Goemon grinned.

"Oh, well that's good!" My father said proudly. "You aren't so bad after all, Anya!"

"Yeah…" I was speechless. Why did Goemon lie for me? Is it because he felt bad? But why should he?

"SISTER!" My young sister, Sora came running in the room and gave me a big hug. "I missed you!"

"I was only gone for a couple hours, Sora." I laughed. I love my sister. I tell her everything that goes on with my life and she also does the same. We are very close. She is only fourteen, but I am only five years older than her. We both can relate to a lot of things. For example, how our father is strict on both of us. The only thing is, Sora is not involved in an arranged marriage. I envy her for it, but she wants to help me get out of mine because she knows that Nobuyuki is no good for me.

"Mother is almost done cooking, but we all can have a seat!" Sora said.

We all went into the living room and we all sat down around the table.

Sora started cheering when she saw Goemon. "Is that Master Goemon?!"

Goemon smiled gently at Sora. "Hello, young lady."

"I can't believe I am meeting the master himself!" She clapped her hands together.

"Settle down!" Father yelled. "Don't make our guest feel awkward!"

Goemon ignored my father and began to talk to Sora. "Are you as stubborn as your sister?"

Naomi and Sora started to laugh and Nobuyuki just rolled his eyes and grunted.

"What? You giving this man a hard time?!" Father gave me an unsatisfied look. No matter what I do, father ALWAYS finds a way to yell at me…

"Ugh." I felt my face turning red. This is the most awkward/annoying dinner ever and it didn't even start yet.

"No, it's cute," Goemon whispered

"Awe!" Naomi praised.

"Ah, you are known to be a ladies man, huh?" My father laughed. "Well, my daughter isn't on the menu… She's getting married after she comes home from war."

"Yes, we are going to have a great wedding," Nobuyuki said in a phony voice.

"You are so full of it!" I snapped.

"Don't talk to your fiancé like that!" My father shouted.

"He's being phony!" I shouted back.

"He's a nice man and he is going to be a high-ranking ninja just like your brother, he's very successful." My father always kisses his ass.

I didn't answer, but I caught Goemon staring at me. I sighed and started to talk to my sister, which she was sitting right next to me.

"So, how was your day?" I asked

"Great, I trained all morning and got a lot better with my bow!"

"Dinner is ready!" My mother came out from the kitchen holding a huge tray of rice balls and chicken. "Thank goodness I made enough for everyone!" She was shocked seeing a lot of people who were joining us for dinner.

Master Goemon smiled at my mother. "It's very nice to meet you." He stood up and grabbed the big tray for her and set it on the middle of the table.

"Master Goemon?!" My mother beamed. "Why didn't you kids tell me we were having an important guest here?"

"It's no big deal," Goemon said coolly as he sat back down.

"Yes, it is!" My mother argued. "I knew to clean the house, but-"

"You look very beautiful." Nobuyuki interrupted.

"What a gentleman! Thank you, Nobuyuki!" My mother blushed.

"_So phony." _ I thought.

"What's that look on your face?!" My father argued.

"I'm just sick of people acting fake, especially in front of my family!" I couldn't hold my anger in anymore.

"Every damn day!" My father hit the table with his fist.

"It's true, this man is no good!" I pointed at Nobuyuki.

"Show some respect!" My father huffed.

I slowly got up and stormed out of the dining room.

"Get back in here and eat!" My father yelled from behind me.

"NO!" I didn't turn back to see anyone's reaction to my sudden outburst.

"ANYA!" My sister called out.

I ignored my sister and stormed outside. I wanted to go back to the forest where Naomi and I were just at and just get away from all the people who are trying to run my life. As I kept walking at a fast pace, someone grabbed my arm from behind. I slowly turned around and saw Goemon.

"W-what?" I was in shock. Why was he following me?

"Don't tell me you're going into those woods again." He chuckled.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"You really are stubborn, huh?" Goemon lifted my chin up.

I felt my face getting red as I looked away. "Please, I need to be alone."

"You know there's more samurais in these woods. Way more than three."

"I guess."

Master Goemon sighed. "Well, let me at least come with you."

"Huh?"

Master Goemon started walking towards the woods. I froze in place and watched him.

Master Goemon turned his head. "Are you coming?"

I followed after him and we both entered the woods. We walked side by side.

"Why didn't you stay at my house to have dinner? Weren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Not really."

"Oh?"

"I was worried you would get into more trouble."

"You don't have to worry."

Goemon stopped walking. "Are you even ready for war?"

"I don't know." I haven't been going to training and I'm not very good with my bow, so I guess my answer should have been no.

Goemon shook his head. "So, when you go off to fight Shinobu samurais-"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it!" I cut him off. I am sick of talking about the war twenty-four seven!

"Okay."

We both kept walking in silence until we reached where the giant log Naomi and I sat at earlier.

"Want to sit?" Goemon asked.

With no hesitations, I sat down. Goemon sat next to me. Actually he sat real close to me. He also smelled really good. I blushed thinking about it.

"_Anya, stop thinking things like this," _I told myself.

"You okay?" Goemon stared at me.

"Yes… No…." I sighed.

Goemon started to stroke my auburn hair. "I'm here for you."

His touch made me jump, but it felt real good. I never had a man play with my hair before, but why is he doing this? He hardly knows me. Goemon is a ladies man, though, so I shouldn't put much thought into this.

"Does it feel good?" He asked as he kept stroking my hair.

"Um." My face felt hotter.

"No?"

"It feels good," I admitted.

Goemon laughed a little. I can tell he likes to tease a lot. Is he always like this? Even during the war? I wish I were as carefree like him. Every time I think about the war it makes me depressed.

"What's wrong?" Goemon asked.

"I just don't want to be apart of all this."

"The war?"

"Yes."

Goemon stopped stroking my hair. "Then what do you want to do?"

"To live in Asami Island," I muttered. When I was very young I heard a lot about this tropical island from my grandmother and my mother. They only went once, but they said they wish they never left. The island is very small and hardly a lot of people live there, but I wanted to go because it is very calm and the island has nothing to do with this war because no one cares about a small little island. Sora and Naomi wished to live with me, but we all knew it would be too good to be true. I would be married after the war and be stuck in this village I call home.

Goemon looked at me in shocked. "Why would you want to live in a small island like that?"

"It's peaceful and I won't have anything to do with this war. I would be away from my father, my fiancé and everyone else."

Asami Island is far from Sachiko Village, but it would be worth leaving this place behind me. There's a small dock in Takara Village where a small boat takes people to the island. I would love to go to Takara Village just to get on that boat!

"Goemon?"

"What?"

"Have you been to Asami Island since you live in Takara Village?"

"No, why would I go on a small island?"

"I was just wondering."

"Besides, I'm worried about fame and power I have no time going to a small island that no one cares about."

It makes sense Goemon would only be a high-ranking ninja just for the fame and fortune. It fits his personality, the women and people at different villages praising him, the money and power.

"Why are you sulking?" Goemon asked.

"I'm not!"

We both sat in silence until someone came towards us.

"Goemon!" A young woman approached him.

"Ah, Hiroko…" Goemon got up and hugged the young woman.

"Where were you?!" She pushed him away, violently. "The rest of us have been fighting Shinobu samurais all day and you've been flirting with women again haven't you!" She said as she gazed at me.

"No, it's not like that." Goemon frowned. "She isn't even my type!"

I felt a pain in my chest. Not his type? Why would he say such a thing like that! Wait, why would I care if I'm his type or not? Is that woman his girlfriend or fiancée?

"Our mission is to make sure these samurais don't even set foot in Sachiko Village and we have been doing all the work!" She lectured.

"Okay, well I saved this girl…" He smirked. "I killed three of them."

"I killed about thirty that is nothing." She sighed.

"I better go." I didn't want to interfere any longer…

"No, no it's fine now!" The woman raised her hand up in the air. "I think we got most of them…"

"So where is the rest of the party?" Goemon asked.

"They are double checking the forest to see if any more samurais are around." She answered.

"I see." Goemon patted me on the head. "This is Anya Yukari."

"Ah, nice to meet you. Do you live in Sachiko Village?" She gave me a warm smile.

"Yes, I do." I returned the smile. She is a very beautiful lady. She had long dark purple hair and her golden eyes are to die for.

"Me too!" She shouted in excitement. "I never get to come home, though since I'm always needed in Takara Village. Wait, are you Katashi's sister?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ah, so you'll help us in this war too, huh?"

"Yeah…" Here we go again, talking about the war.

Now that I think about it, Hiroko is one of the high-ranking ninjas my brother always did talk about. I don't remember her living here, but I never hang out with too many people at my village.

"I was very young when I was transferred to Takara Village. I was about fourteen." She crossed her arms. "Never got to live my life as much as a kid."

"None of us did." Goemon chimed in.

Oh, that makes sense why I didn't remember her.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-three"

"Ah."

Wow, she's so young. I couldn't help but to admire her. She's so pretty.

"Please tell me you aren't falling for Goemon's tricks," Hiroko asked innocently. "You seem to be a very smart girl…"

"No, it's not like this!" I whined.

"Okay…" She gave me a wicked grin. "He's known to play tons of women no matter what village we are in."

"Shut up, Hiroko!" Goemon gave her an evil glare.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"You are the one who flirts with your fiancé in front of everyone!" Goemon shook his head.

Hiroko's face got bright red. "Ugh, stop!"

Oh, so Hiroko has a fiancé and it's not Goemon. For some reason, I felt relieved. Why would I care? He is a playboy just like Nobuyuki. I shouldn't even care if Goemon has a fiancée or not.

"You two quit fighting!" A voice said out of nowhere.

The three of us looked up above us and a man who was dressed in all red was standing on a tall tree branch; he had a red hood that almost covered his face.

Goemon put his arm around my waist. "Hi, Yamato."

Goemon didn't sound thrilled to see this man.

"With a girl as usual!" Yamato said in disgust.

"He saved her." Hiroko stuck up for Goemon.

"Yeah, I bet." Yamato jumped off the tree branch and stood right in front of me.

I stared at his blue eyes. "Um."

"Leave these woods and go back to the village it's too dangerous." He said coldly.

"Y-yes." I stood up from where I was sitting, but Goemon grabbed me.

"She's fine!" Goemon pulled me back down to sit.

"There are more samurais coming! We have no time for this shit!" Yamato growled.

"There's more?!" Hiroko moaned.

"Yes, they are coming this way," Yamato answered calmly.

"She can watch!" Goemon stood up from where he was sitting.

"Don't be foolish!" Yamato rolled his eyes. "I swear all you care about is women."

"She isn't my type," Goemon said coolly.

Ugh, he said it again! Why does it bother me so much though?

"That's why you want to show off," Hiroko teased.

"Shut up, both of you!" Yamato grunted. He wasn't friendly at all…

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming from behind us.

"Here they are," Yamato muttered as he got into his fighting stance. He had large ninja claws equipped on both hands and the blades on the claws were very long and sharp.

Goemon and Hiroko got in their fighting stances as well. Hiroko grabbed her chain-sickle. The chain was as long as a rope would be and the blades on each end where sharp hooks.

"Stay behind me," Goemon warned me.

About fifty samurais appeared all circling around all four of us.

"_There's no way all three of them can fight that many."_

Yamato started to charge first and sliced samurais one by one. None of the samurais had a chance to even touch him! Some other samurais started to charge after Hiroko but with no hesitation she cut one by one with her chain-sickle. She twirled her chain as if she was dancing and hit the samurais in one blow. Finally, Goemon's tattoo on his right arm glowed bright red and fire appeared in the palms of his hands. He threw the fireballs at the rest of the samurais. I was truly amazed at such technique.

"What is this?" A samurai shouted as Goemon kept hitting samurais with fireballs.

"Ninjutsu," Goemon answered as he threw a fireball at the samurai.

Yamato, Hiroko, and Goemon kept fighting with all their might then finally Goemon took a deep breath and blew out fire from his mouth! Unbelievable, it's like he's a dragon!

"Ahhhhh!" A bunch of samurais shouted as they were burning from Goemon's technique.

"Ha, piece of cake," Goemon smirked as he stared at all fifty falling samurais lying dead.

"Hey, how aren't you covered in blood?" Hiroko whined.

"Because all he did was use ninjutsu." Yamato rolled his eyes.

This is true. Hiroko and Yamato were all covered in samurais' blood, but Goemon doesn't even have one little drop of blood on him.

"I didn't feel like getting my clothes all bloody." Goemon chuckled.

"ANYA!" A voice shouted from behind us.

I turned around and saw Nobuyuki standing there with his arms crossed.

"Leave me alone." I groaned.

"You are coming home now!" Nobuyuki grabbed my arm.

"LET GO!" I tried to struggle from his grasp.

"Hey." Goemon pulled my other arm.

"Stay out of this! I'm her fiancé and one thing is for sure I wouldn't have her near these samurais look at all this!" Nobuyuki pointed at the dead samurais around us.

"There isn't a scratch on her is there?" Goemon said sternly.

"I don't care. Anya, your father is upset as it is!" Nobuyuki pulled my arm very hard so Goemon would let go of my other arm.

"She's fine with me." Goemon still was holding my arm rather tight.

"No, I better go." I frowned. I didn't want to piss off my father anymore today.

"Anya?" Goemon stared into my eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye. Thanks for saving me, again." I smiled gently at him.

Nobuyuki and I started to walk away from everyone. I turned around to see Goemon for the last time and he just stared back. I turned back around and kept walking with Nobuyuki by my side. Goemon is a lot like Nobuyuki, but why do I seem like I connect with Goemon more even when I know he is no good? Is it because I seem happy when I hung out with him or is it because he saved me? Maybe it's because he actually cared why I was upset, or maybe it's because of his personality. It's strange how I didn't like Goemon at first, but in a short period of time I started to warm up to him. Well, it doesn't matter. I am back to reality with this awful fate.


	2. Chapter 2 - Banquet That Went Wrong

Chapter 2

Banquet That Went Wrong

The next day I went into town to get fruit, fish and vegetables for my grandmother. I wanted to go by myself and give myself something to do because of all that happened yesterday. As I was looking in the markets for fresh fruit…

"Hey, stubborn girl." A voice called out to me.

I turned around and saw Goemon standing right behind me.

"Hi." I was glad to see him because we kind of ended on a bad note yesterday thanks to Nobuyuki.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting food from the markets for my grandmother."

"Can I help?" Without hesitation, he grabbed my basket full of vegetables and fish.

"Um, if you want." For some reason, I was shocked he wanted to do something boring like this.

"What do we have to get next?" He asked

"Um, fresh fruit." I looked at the fresh strawberries to make sure none was bruised.

"Goemon!" voices out of nowhere shouted. There were three women surrounding us.

"_Oh, God." _I thought annoyingly.

"Hey, ladies." Goemon greeted coolly

"Why didn't you stay at the banquet last night?" One woman asked.

"Well, I was tired from all the fighting yester-"

"But you NEVER miss a banquet!" Another woman interrupted.

"Yeah, guess I wasn't feeling it." Goemon shrugged.

"Well, you best be coming to tonight's! It will be a lot better!" The third beamed in excitement.

"Ah, maybe I'll stop by." He gently smiled at the women.

"Okay, see you tonight Master Goemon!" All three women said in unison as they waved goodbye to him.

Wow, they didn't even notice me. I laughed at the thought.

"Why weren't you at the banquet last night?" Goemon asked with a frown.

"Well, when Nobuyuki took me home I got lectured how disrespectful I was to him and to you then my father grounded me." I snorted. "Wow, a nineteen-year-old getting grounded, how sad." I shook my head in embarrassment.

"I see." Goemon started to look at the fresh pineapple.

"Plus I didn't want to go because I knew Nobuyuki would be there, and I didn't feel like watching him flirt with women in front of me."

"Yeah, I saw him there." Goemon put a couple pineapples in the basket.

"Why didn't you stay? Banquets here are always fun."

"I wasn't feeling it." Goemon's face turned bright red.

Wait, is Goemon blushing? That's strange I wonder why.

"Ah." I didn't know what else to say to him, I was still too stunned he was blushing.

"Are you going to go to tonight's? Or are you still grounded?" He asked teasingly.

"I'll be there." I gave him a glare. "Don't make fun of me."

"Ha, okay maybe I'll stay longer since you'll be there." Goemon's face turned red again.

Why does he keep blushing?

"Um, okay." I grinned. "Should be a good time!"

"That's strange." Goemon examined me.

"What?!" I started to feel self-conscious.

"You are being nice to me?" Goemon chuckled softly.

"Don't get used to it!"

"I think you are starting to like me."

"No…" Now I am the one blushing!

I'm not going to be like every girl he meets that fall for him. I promised this over and over in my head. Goemon is a lot nicer and sweeter than Nobuyuki, but he still is full of himself.

"Anya?" A voice called out.

"Yes?" I answered bluntly. What is with all these girls coming around here, if they want to talk to Goemon then they can just talk to him by himself when I am nowhere in sight!

"Why are you hanging with Master Goemon?! You do have a fiancé you know!" The girl said coldly.

"He's just helping me pick out food for my grandmother." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, maybe Master Goemon can help me pick out food!" She spat. "I don't have a fiancé!"

"I'll pass," Goemon said smoothly.

"She will not be giving you what you want." She hissed.

"Hm? I don't want anything from her." Goemon scratched his red hair. "Besides she's not my type."

Why does he keep saying things like this; Okay, I get it, I'm not the prettiest woman in the world, but does he have to keep saying it?!

"Well am I your type?" She batted her eyelashes as she touched his arm.

"Sure." Goemon gave her a gentle smile.

Ugh, why does my chest hurt? My chest hurt another time too? That's right when I thought Hiroko was his fiancée. Why does it hurt so much? I never felt this feeling before.

"I'll leave you two alone then," I muttered.

"No, I'm still helping you." Goemon confusingly looked at me.

"No, no I'm pretty much done here." I went to grab the basket from Goemon, but he pulled it closer to his chest.

"Well, let's go see your grandmother." Goemon held the basket tight in his embrace.

"Um." I don't know what is going on. If you told the girl that she's your type and I'm not then why do you want to still help me?

"Goemon forget her. I'm more fun." The girl laughed annoyingly.

"Nah." Goemon put his arm around my waist. "Let's go, Anya."

"Fine!" The girl stomped off.

"Wait, why did you…" I didn't even know how to ask him what just happened.

"So, are we going to your grandmother's or not?" He cut me off.

"Ah, okay." I shrugged. It's not worth pondering about.

We both left the markets and went to my grandmother's house. Sora was in the backyard hanging some laundry out to dry.

"Anya!" Sora rushed over to us.

"Hey, sis." I patted her head lovingly.

"Goemon is here too!" Sora jumped up and down. "I'm sure grandmother will like him!"

"Really?" Goemon asked.

"I doubt it." I think she will judge him. Every time she hears good stories and tales of Goemon she just snorts and says, "He's nothing but a playboy and he's no good", maybe it's a bad idea that Goemon is here. I didn't think anything of it beforehand. Oh, man.

"Anya? Are you back?" My grandmother came from the house to greet us.

"Hi, grandmother." I gave her a big hug.

"Ah, Anya!" She hugged me just as tight.

"Grandmother, this is Goemon Ishikawa!" Sora interrupted.

_Oh no. _This is no good.

"Huh?" Grandmother stared at Goemon and gasped. "THIS GIRL IS OFF THE MARKET!" She began to scream.

"Grandmother, it's not like that!" I stood between her and Goemon.

"No, I understand why she's mad. She's protecting you." Goemon grinned as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Why do you bring this man whore in my house?!" Grandmother snapped at me.

"Please, stop! We are just acquaintances!" I pleaded.

Goemon gave me a dirty look. Why is he glaring at me? Was he mad I said acquaintances but isn't that what we are?

"Anya, you complain about your fiancé, but this man right here is a lot worse." Grandmother shook her head.

"Please give him a chance!" Sora chimed in.

"I'm going to start making lunch." She mumbled as she went inside.

"I am so sorry." I felt horrible for my grandmother's actions, but I'm just like her. I would snap to if I had a granddaughter and she brought a man that is a playboy in my house...

"No, I get it all the time." Goemon laughed.

"Of course." I glared at him coldly.

"Relax," Goemon smirked at me. "Sora let me help you hang the rest of the laundry."

"No, no I got it!" Sora argued.

Goemon ignored her and started to hang up some clothes on the clothing line. I could not help but to watch, but I think he knew I was staring at him because he kept looking and smiling at me.

***~*~*~*~Take My Breath Away*~*~*~*~***

After Goemon and Sora hung up all the laundry it was time for lunch. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. My grandmother asked plenty of questions about his missions. She also kept teasing him and he seemed to really enjoy it. She also asked about Hiroko because she heard so many wonderful stories from the villagers about her. Goemon without hesitation gave full details about her. He seemed very interested in my grandmother because he would listen and answer to everything she wanted to know. After we all ate lunch I went to clear the table.

"I'll help you!" Goemon stood up and started to grab some dirty plates.

"You sure like to help, don't you?" I bit my lip.

"What a gentleman, but I still don't trust you!" My Grandmother said jokingly.

I think she is warming up to him, though. We both went to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. After a long silence, Goemon splashed me with dirty water!

"Hey!" I gasped, but then I threw some dirty water back at him.

"Ha!" Goemon kept throwing water at me.

We both kept splashing each other until we realized we were both soaked and we got the whole kitchen floor wet. Sora and grandmother came in the kitchen to see what all the commotion was all about, but they both started to laugh.

"You best be cleaning this mess, you two!" Grandmother handed me a mop.

Goemon and I both looked at each other and started to howl. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Who knew cleaning dishes would be fun?

After we got the kitchen back in shape, Goemon, Sora and I left my grandmother's house.

"Well, I better get a bath before this banquet tonight," Goemon said.

"Yes, me too."

"You are definitely going to this banquet, right?" Goemon asked.

Why does he care if I go to the banquet or not?

"Um, yes."

"Okay, see you then." Goemon gave me a warm smile before he walked away from me.

***~*~*~*~Take My Breath Away*~*~*~*~***

Sora and I walked back to our own home and went into my bedroom. Sora was helping me pick out a kimono for the banquet tonight.

"You should wear something sexy because Goemon will be there!" Sora teased.

"Sora, Goemon and I aren't like that. He is no good, just like grandmother said." I looked through my closet at the different kimonos. It's sad to say that he's no good, but this is reality, he's no prince charming… Well, no man is.

"But, you stuck up for him at grandmother's!" Sora rolled around on my futon.

"Because no one deserves to get yelled at like that!" I grabbed a pretty purple kimono that is very low cut in the front and very form fitting.

"You usually don't care! Especially when she yells at Nobuyuki!" Sora stared at my purple kimono in my hand. "That's pretty and sexy! Goemon will love it!"

"I'm not wearing this for Goemon," I said as I was looking for shoes to match.

"Oh, so it's for Nobuyuki!" Sora joked.

"Funny." I gave her a death glare and continued to look for my shoes. I finally found some light brown sandals that will match. Next I need to find a head comb… Ah, this will work! I found a bright silver comb with dark purple gems in it. I'll just put my hair up and put the hair comb in!

My mother came up the stairs to check on Sora and I.

"Honey, everything okay?" She asked

"Yes, she's just making sure she looks good for Goe-" Sora started to explain, but I cut her off.

"No, I just want to make sure I look good for me!" I tried to cover myself.

"Anya…" Mother gave me a disappointed look. "You know you are getting married to Nobuyuki, plus I can tell by Goemon's personality he isn't thinking of marriage anytime soon." My mother sat on the futon next to Sora.

"Mother it's not like that… Sora was kidding." I shook my head. "I don't want to keep talking about Nobuyuki anymore. I swear that's all I hear about every damn day!"

"Anya!" My mother snapped.

"Sorry…" I muttered.

My mother got up from the futon and left the room.

"She looked mad…" Sora whispered.

"I'm not worried about it. She's not the one in an arranged marriage." I dismissed the fact my mother is upset with me. Why would she agree with my father in this decision, like is she also trying to make my life miserable like my father?

I looked outside my window and was shocked how it was starting to get dark. Did I seriously take this long to pick out a kimono? I sat on my futon next to Sora.

"I wish I was going with you, but father said I'm way too young." Sora hung her head.

"Me too." I sighed. "You would make the banquets extra fun."

"Well, I'll leave you alone to do your makeup." Sora gave me a small smile and left my room.

I started to do my makeup. I put on a dark purple eye shadow on my eyelids. Then I put black eyeliner on the top and bottom on my eyes. Finally, I put a little bit of pink blush and light pink lipstick.

"Anya?" Naomi came barging in my room.

She looked really pretty. She had on a dark red kimono. The kimono was form fitting just like mine, and she let her dark black hair down.

"You look really pretty, Naomi." I checked her out. She really does look stunning.

"So do you!" Naomi gasped. "Sora told me you were dressing up for Goemon."

"Please don't do this to me too." I moaned.

My father out of nowhere came in my room. "You best be behaving tonight, and make sure you hang with Nobuyuki the whole time."

"Yes, father." I dismissed him. I'm not in the mood to hear him before I go out.

"I'm serious! I'll ask him!" My father shouted.

"OKAY!" I shouted back.

"Watch your tone." My father pointed at me and stormed out of my room.

"Geez." I started to change.

"You'll be too busy hanging with Goemon," Naomi whispered.

"Ugh, no I'll just hang out with you!" I fixed my hair in the mirror to make sure it was perfect. "Let's go."

***~*~*~*~Take My Breath Away*~*~*~*~***

Naomi and I walked out of my house and started to walk into town. It was a beautiful night for a banquet. The sky was full of small stars and it's a full moon out! The whole town was full of lanterns that were different colors and they were all of course lite up. Everyone in town was going to the big mansion that was own by the village's headman. All our village's banquets were always held in his mansion. As we entered I notice everyone was drunk already.

"Man, we should've pre-gamed." I stared at all the drunken people.

"Well, let's start drinking and catch up!" Naomi grabbed my hand and took me to where all the different kinds of sake were at, they were scattered all over the table.

We both poured ourselves sake and cheered.

"To new beginnings." Naomi clings my glass with hers.

"To new beginnings," I repeated.

We both chugged our glasses until nothing was left. Then we both hurried and poured another glass full. I scanned the room and the first thing I spotted was Goemon surrounding by a lot of girls from the village. They all were touching him and giggled while he was talking.

"Ha." I chugged my second glass.

Naomi saw Goemon and frowned. "Oh."

"I don't care!" I brushed it off. "We are here to have fun, so finish your glass!"

Naomi chugged her glass and we both poured another glass without hesitation.

"Shouldn't we slow down?" Naomi stared at her glass. "We aren't heavy drinkers."

"You worry too much." I lightly punched her arm.

We both chugged our third glass and we both poured a fourth glass full.

"Hey there." I felt someone's hand on my shoulders.

"Oh hey." I turned to see Goemon staring at me.

"Hi, Master Goemon!" Naomi grinned.

"You guys sure are drinking a lot… " Goemon gave us both a concern look. "Shouldn't you slow down?"

"No, no." I shook my head. "We can handle ourselves."

"Maybe he's right," Naomi muttered as she stared inside her glass.

"We'll be fine." I took a sip of my drink. "Well, I hope you have a great time, Goemon." I grabbed Naomi's arm and we headed into a different room, leaving him behind.

"Why did you leave him?" Naomi asked confusingly.

"Girls night!" I smiled. Honestly, I don't know why I did that. I guess I was nervous. He looked really good tonight… Well, he ALWAYS looks good but still… He is very intimidating.

We both chugged our drinks.

"Ugh, I'll get us another one." Naomi grabbed my glass and went back into the other room.

The whole house was beautiful. It was full of beautiful pink and purple flowers. There were also yellow lanterns around the rooms. I then saw Hiroko across the room with a handsome man. She looked at me and then waved. I waved back and her and the handsome man came walking towards me.

"Anya!" Hiroko greeted me by giving me a big hug.

"How are you, Hiroko?" I embraced her hug.

"I am wonderful!" She looked at the handsome man. "Oh, this is Osamu… My fiancé!"

Osamu smiled gently and put his hand out. "Ah, you are the girl Goemon has been talking about."

I shook his hand. "Wh-What?" Goemon has been talking about me?

"Oh, it is good things don't worry." Hiroko patted my shoulder. "You look beautiful by the way!"

"Thank you." I was happy to get a compliment from a beautiful woman, like Hiroko!

"Did you see Goemon yet?" Hiroko asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Hiroko tilted her head.

"Oh, it's nothing!" I faked a smile.

"He's with a lot of girls, isn't he?" Osamu shook his head.

"Yeah, no big deal," I said as I acted as if it didn't bother me. I mean it isn't a big deal. Why should I care? It wasn't unexpected…

"Here!" Naomi came out of nowhere and handed me another drink of sake. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Hiroko and her fiancé, Osamu." I took a sip of my sake. "And this is my best friend, Naomi! She'll be joining this war with me."

"Oh my God!" Naomi squealed. "I can't believe I am meeting Hiroko Kasumi and Osamu Yoshio!"

"Very nice to meet you too." Hiroko blushed; she seemed flattered with Naomi's sudden outburst.

"Yes, very nice to meet you." Osamu scratched his blue hair.

"Goemon is looking for you!" Naomi pinched my arm. "Go talk to him."

"Um, okay…" I chugged my full glass of sake.

"Geez, why are you nervous?" Naomi snorted.

"I'm not!" I snapped.

"Yeah, that's why you chugged your sake." Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." I stormed off to the room Naomi and I was first at.

Goemon was standing in the middle of the room with women surrounding him yet again. I kind of felt bad for him, though, it looks like he can't even breathe, but he seems to pull it off just fine. I mean he is used to it, I guess. Goemon seemed distracted, though. He keeps looking around the huge room. Who would he be looking for?

Goemon looked straight at me and started to walk towards me. "There you are." He took a sip of his sake.

"Hi." I looked behind him and saw all the women glaring at me.

"So, why did you just leave me here?" Goemon pinched my cheek rather hard.

"You seemed busy with all the women," I said jokingly as I rubbed my cheek.

"Ha." Goemon embarrassingly shrugged his shoulders. "You drunk yet?"

"Nope." I lied. I kind of felt a little lightheaded. It hit me when I came to meet up with him.

Goemon touched my cheek with the back of his hand. "That's why your face is all red."

"Wh-what?" I backed away and felt my warm cheeks.

Goemon laughed. He really does like to tease, doesn't he? "Want more?"

"Sure."

We both headed to the table full of sake and Goemon poured sake for himself and I.

"You look very beautiful." Goemon handed me the glass of sake.

"Thanks." Like I have been doing all night, I chugged the glass of sake.

"Please slow down." Goemon gave me a dirty look. "You keep chugging every drink you got so far."

"How do you know?" I asked innocently.

Goemon blushed. "I was watching you."

"Why?"

"To make sure you don't get into a bad situation."

"Ha, like what?"

"Like a man to take advantage of you."

"Ah, like you?" I snorted.

"Ha, you aren't my type," Goemon said coolly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'll let you get back to these women that are your type." I turned my back on Goemon and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Goemon grabbed my arm. "Why are you mad?"

"I AM NOT MAD!"

Goemon pressed his pointer finger against my lips. "Shhh, you're too loud."

I felt a little drunk and my head keeps spinning. The alcohol is finally in full effect. "I'm not loud at all."

"Geez, you can't handle your alcohol…" Goemon smirked.

"I totally can handle my alcohol!"

"Anya!" I felt someone grabbing my arm.

I turned around and saw Nobuyuki. "What do YOU want?" I spat.

Nobuyuki pulled me into his embrace. "Come here. You are MY future wife and you are hanging with me and my friends."

"I don't think she wants nothing to do with you," Goemon said casually.

"Psh, I don't know why you keep bothering with her. She doesn't sleep around and if she did she would do it with me!" Nobuyuki glared at Goemon.

I tried to get out of Nobuyuki's embrace, but his hold on me was too strong. "Let go." I whimpered.

"Stop resisting. We are going to see my friends." Nobuyuki pulled me away from Goemon.

I looked back at him and mouthed "Goodbye."

Nobuyuki dragged me to where his friends were at in the other room. He let go of me and started to flirt with a woman that was next to him.

_Why would he drag me away when he's too busy with another woman? _I thought. Then I looked around the room for my friends and saw Naomi, Hiroko and Osamu still in the same place before I left them. I hurried over to them.

"Ah, where's Goemon?" Naomi asked looking around the room.

"Nobuyuki dragged me away from him, so…" I sighed.

"Oh." Naomi frowned.

"Look! Yamato is talking to a woman!" Hiroko interrupted. "I'm shocked he usually doesn't bother talking to girls."

_Yamato? Oh, that's right he's one of the high-ranking ninjas I met in the forest that seemed very rude. _ I watched as Yamato was talking to the woman. That's strange… I have the same kimono as her in my closet. Wait a minute… I have the same hairpin too. I kept examining her then I realize something… I started to walk towards Yamato and the woman.

"Anya, where are you going?" Naomi questioned.

I ignored her then grabbed the woman from behind and turned her around so I was facing her. "Sora!?"

"Ah, Anya…" Sora didn't look like she was happy to see me.

It hardly looked like Sora, though. She put on her makeup so dark that she looks like she would be my age, and my kimono also made her look older.

"What are you doing here?! Father will kill you!" I gritted my teeth.

"Ah, you're that girl I met yesterday." Yamato interrupted. "Is this your older sister?"

"Ugh, younger sister…" I muttered.

"Not that much younger, right?" Yamato took a sip of his sake.

"Um, she's fourteen." I scratched my head.

Yamato spits his sake back in his cup. "WHAT?!"

"No, she's lying," Sora whined.

Yamato's face was bright red. "Oh… Goemon, hi."

"Goemon?" I turned around and saw him standing there.

"Where's your fiancé?" Goemon chuckled.

"Please stop teasing me. It's bad enough I have to deal with him." I mumbled. "I need another drink."

"I'll get you one." Goemon winked.

"That's not a good idea." Yamato cleared his throat.

"I told you she's not my type." Goemon turned his back and started to walk into the other room.

"Where's Goemon going now?" Naomi walked towards us.

"To get me another drink," I answered.

"Haven't you had enough?" Naomi asked annoyingly.

"No." I lied.

"Is that Sora?" Naomi asked. "You are going to get yourself and Anya in trouble you know."

"That's why I need another drink." I sighed.

Hiroko and Osamu approached us. They both were staring at Sora.

"Who's your little friend, Yamato?" Hiroko teased.

"Yes, you never usually talk to anyone…" Osamu added.

"Ugh, no one." Yamato's face got red again.

Who knew Yamato would be shy? When I met him he seemed emotionless.

"I'm Sora." She chimed in.

"She's my fourteen-year-old sister," I commented.

"Oh," Hiroko and Osamu said in unison.

"She looks older." Hiroko examined her.

"That's because she took MY kimono and put on MY makeup." I scowled at Sora.

"That's Sora?!" Goemon said out of nowhere. "Ha! Who knew Yamato was into younger women." Goemon handed me a drink.

Naomi, Osamu, Hiroko and I started to burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Goemon!" Yamato shouted in embarrassment. "I didn't know she was that young!"

"Sure…" Goemon took a sip of his sake. "Should I stay and hang out with you or will your fiancé get mad again?"

"I think you are okay." I giggled softly.

"Anya, you are drinking way too much!" Naomi grabbed my drink. "Ugh, it's empty."

"I'll get her another drink." Goemon grabbed the glass out of Naomi's hand.

"Um, Goemon this girl has been through a lot. Don't you think?" Hiroko gave Goemon a dirty look.

"I'm not trying to sleep with her. She's not my type." Goemon gave a dirty look, back. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Yeah, I get it," I muttered.

Goemon gave me a satisfied look. "Oh? Don't like me saying that?"

"I don't care at all!" I blushed. "Trust me!"

"Okay…" Goemon wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Huh?" I was shocked he was touching me like this.

"Goemon!" Hiroko snapped.

"I'm not doing anything." Goemon gripped tighter on my waist.

"So, what does sake taste like?" Sora changed the subject and grabbed Yamato's glass. Sora took a big gulp of it. "Ugh, it's awful! How do you people drink this stuff?"

"Yamato how could you let her drink that!" Hiroko slapped Yamato's head.

"I didn't think she would drink it…" Yamato's eyes widened.

"Sora, no more!" I went to grab the glass out of her hands, but she gulped the rest down.

"Huh, I guess it's not that bad." Sora handed the empty glass back to Yamato. "More please!"

Yamato stared at the glass in confusion.

"No more!" I pointed at her.

"Fine…" Sora whispered and walked away.

I watched her leave and let out a deep sigh. "I'm dead."

"Yes, you are…" A voice behind me said.

"Nobuyuki." I turned around to face him.

"I told you to stay away from her," Nobuyuki snapped at Goemon.

"But I can't keep my hands off her," Goemon said as he caressed my waist.

I started to get flustered. "Just go talk to your other girls and let me enjoy the banquet."

"No!" Nobuyuki grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Goemon. "I'm allowed to have a good time, as for you, you have to stay in the corner and wait for me to speak to you."

Goemon grabbed my other arm and pulled me back towards him. "Leave this girl alone or I'll snap your neck. Goemon threatened calmly.

I gripped onto Goemon. "It's not worth it, Goemon."

"Yes, it is." He lightly nudged me so I would let go; he then walked towards Nobuyuki.

"Ha, I'm not threatened by you, Goemon." Nobuyuki laughed.

People from the banquet all stopped their conversations with each other and circled around Nobuyuki and Goemon.

"Are they fighting for Anya?" One woman from the crowd asked in a loud whisper.

"I don't know, I bet Goemon will win, though! He's a legend." A man answered.

Everyone watched and examined Goemon and Nobuyuki as they both got into their fighting stances.

Sora pushed through the crowd and stumbled next to me. "What's going on?!"

"You're drunk aren't you?" I flicked Sora's forehead.

"He-y," Sora slurred. "I only drank a couple more drinks!"

"Oh, shit." Yamato grunted. "Why is he getting involved with this?!"

"Cause he's interested in her." Hiroko winked at me.

"Hmph." Yamato examined Goemon and Nobuyuki.

"Throw the first punch, Goemon!" Nobuyuki shouted.

"No, you first. It better be your best because I'm going with one blowout." Goemon said smoothly.

"As you wish." Nobuyuki ran towards Goemon and went to throw a punch.

"Ha." Goemon immediately grabbed his punch with one hand.

Amazing! He didn't even have to struggle! Nobuyuki looked shocked as Goemon tightened Nobuyuki's fist in his hand. Goemon got his other hand and punched Nobuyuki real hard in his face. Goemon punched his face so hard that everyone in the room heard a big smack. All the people gasped, and Nobuyuki fell to the ground.

"Bastard." Nobuyuki got on his knees and covered his bruised cheek with his hand.

Everyone stared at Goemon then all clapped and cheered for him. Goemon smiled in his glory.

"Wow," I whispered.

"Not bad, huh?" He gave me a grin and patted me on the shoulders.

"ANYA! SORA!" A loud voice screamed out of nowhere.

"_Shit, it's father." _

"Dad?" Sora freaked.

"Don't say anything! We don't want him to know you're drunk!" I whispered in Sora's ear.

"What are you doing here, Sora? You are supposed to be in bed!" My father shouted in her face.

"She was checking if I was okay, Father." I covered for her. "What are you doing here?"

"To get you two!" He grabbed Sora's and mine's wrists.

"But, father!" I argued.

"No, you should've taken her straight home when you saw her here!" He started to drag us.

"She's too busy hanging with Goemon!" Nobuyuki ran up to us with his hand still over his cheek. "He's also trying to sleep with her, and I went to protect her, but he punched me."

"He's lying!" I shouted.

My father's face darkened as he let go of Sora and I. He looked at Goemon with cold eyes. "You stay the hell away from my daughter!"

"But, fa-" Sora went to speak.

"Why does your breath smell like alcohol?" My father snapped.

"Um…" Sora tried to avoid my father's gaze.

"Home now!" Father pointed at the door.

Sora and I looked down at the ground and started to walk out of the house.

Everyone in the house was silent and I didn't bother to look back at everyone's reaction because I was too embarrassed. I felt bad for Goemon for saving me from Nobuyuki. That's the first person that ever stood up for me like that. Too bad I don't have the strength to stick up for him against my father. Maybe because I know I would lose. Either way I respect Goemon more than Nobuyuki and even more than my father. This night was really eventful too bad it had to end badly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Fate Vs Destiny

Chapter 3

Fate Vs. Destiny

After walking home from the banquet (which felt like eternity) Sora and I tried to sneak upstairs to our rooms, but father grabbed both of our wrists and told us to sit down on the couch in the living room. Katashi was sitting in the chair and stared at us in disappointment.

"Unbelievable," Katashi said in a low voice.

"Brother…" I stared at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact.

Mother came in the living room and stood next to my father. She looked at Sora and I like we were criminals. She started to tear up.

"Mom, please don't cry-" I began to speak.

"Silence! You both are too drunk to talk! Just listen!" My father held his hand high, so I wouldn't speak anymore.

He was right. My head is still spinning and my vision is blurry. I can also tell Sora is on the same level as me because she keeps blinking repeatedly.

"Anya you are leaving for the war with your brother and Nobuyuki in FIVE days…" My father began to lecture.

"I know…" I muttered.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" My father screamed.

Sora and I both jumped up, startled. Oh, man… He's REALLY pissed. I don't think I will be able to get out of this one…

"Not only are you NOT ready for the war, but you are setting a bad example for Sora!" My father pointed at Sora.

"I wanted to com-" Sora spoke calmly.

"SILENCE!" My father growled.

"Honey, maybe we should just lecture them tomorrow morning…" Mother spoke in a soft tone. "They are too drunk."

"Fine." My father flared his nostrils. "Go to bed. We will continue this in the morning!"

Sora and I immediately got up from the couch and rushed upstairs. Sora tripped going up, though. She seriously isn't making this easy, that's for sure.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I went into my room and closed the door lightly behind me. I stumbled into my futon and stared at the ceiling. Why can't my life be easier? Why don't I have a choice whether I wanted to marry a jerk or not? Why also didn't I have a choice if I wanted to go to the war or not? Just because father and Katashi are for it doesn't mean I am. Sometimes I wonder if I could just run away from my fate. Go to Asami Island and start a new life. Asami is my destiny, not this village. I sighed in frustration. Is my life going to keep getting worse? As I was pondering about my life I heard a knock on my window. It startled me. I slowly got out of my futon and walked towards the window.

"_Should I open it?"_ I slowly opened the window and looked outside. That's strange… No one is here… I looked down and there was nothing but darkness.

"Hey there." A familiar voice whispered.

"Goemon?!" I looked around, but I couldn't see him.

"Sh!" He hissed.

"Ah!" I see him! He's standing on a tree branch that was directly next to my bedroom. _"Duh."_

"Can I come in?" He gently smiled at me.

"I think you caused enough trouble." I giggled.

"I'll be quiet." He jumped from the tree branch to my window and he pulled himself up and came in my room.

I wonder why he came to see me this late at night?

"So…" Goemon patted me on the head.

"Why are you here?" I accidently asked too loudly.

"Shhh!" Goemon put his hand over my mouth. "Your parents will hear us!" He whispered in my ear. I felt his breath on me and it tickled.

"Mmmm." I tried to talk, but he wouldn't move his hand away from my mouth!

"Shit!" Goemon threw me on my futon and ran and hid in my closet.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs… I sure hope it isn't my father… I closed my eyes tightly and I heard my bedroom door slowly opened.

"Anya?" I heard my mom's concern voice.

I slowly opened my eyes. "Yes?"

"Whom were you talking to?" She asked as she sat on the foot of my futon.

"No one… You are hearing things." I said innocently.

"Oh." My mother sighed. "We need to talk."

"Can't it wait till the morning? I don't feel well." I moaned.

"I honestly think we won't have time to talk, just the two of us…" My mother stared at me.

"Why you say that?"

"You know how your father is… He got to be the one to set you, girls, straight! Plus I wanted to tell you something that will just be between us two."

"Okay…" I mumbled.

"I know you think your life is unfair and I want to apologize. I was just like you when I was your age." My mother patted my feet.

"Oh?" I really didn't feel like hearing her stories. It's not going to change how I feel.

"You see I was in an arranged marriage. Thanks to my father…"

"Yeah, with my father, right?" I cut her off.

"No…" My mother cleared her throat. "It was with someone else."

"Huh?" I was so confused. My mother and I never talk about her past, well I never asked.

"Well, your father and I were childhood friends and I fell for your father, but we knew it would never work because my father was friends with the headman of the village at the time, plus your father was a BIG playboy back in the day…"

"Wait, my father? No, way!" I was shocked. My father doesn't come across as a player at all!

"It's true… Well, anyways… The headman had a son that is the same age as me, and the headman and my father decided to set up an arranged marriage. I wasn't for the marriage at all, but I didn't have a say so." My mom inhaled deeply.

"But didn't grandma object?" I asked.

"No, your grandmother never argued with my father."

"Oh…"

"Anyways, the headman's son and I were to get married after he came back from the war. Which would be a year… Your father was also going to the war. A year passed and both your father and the headman's son came back to the village. Your father admitted that he was always in love with me and wanted me to settle down and get married to me. I always felt the same way, but I didn't want to disobey my father. So, I told your father no and later that night I found out how the headman's son was sleeping around while he was shipped off to the war, and your father told women he was madly in love with some other woman and was going to ask her to marry him when he comes home to his village. I pleaded to my father after hearing such things, but my father wanted nothing to do with your father. He felt poorly about him because of his reputation, and he thought the headman's son would benefit me more. After the argument with my father, I went to find your father and asked him if we could run away together, but he wouldn't allow it. Your father said that he would talk with my father and everything will be all right. Your father went on his knees and begged my father, but he wouldn't listen. Days passed and I was to get married to the headman's son in a couple weeks. Everyone that day was circling around two people and I went outside my house to see what was going on. Your father declared a duel for my hand in marriage-"

"Oh, wow…" I gasped in excitement.

My mother gave me a warm smile and continued with her story. "Yes, then the headman's son agreed to this duel. They both drew their swords and began to swing their swords at each other. The battle felt like it was going on for a long time because they both kept blocking and dodging each other's attacks. Finally your father swung his sword at the headman's son's arm, making the headman's son drop his sword. Then your father aimed his sword at the headman's son's throat, and of course, the headman's son called mercy. My father was in the crowd watching and seemed very, please. He then told the headman how he wants to cancel this arrange marriage and then agreed for your father and I to get married."

"Ah…" I felt my eyes widened. "But, if my father got you out of your arrange marriage then why would he arranged a marriage for me to marry someone when I was just born?"

"Because, like my father, he wants what he thinks is best for you." My mother answered.

"But…"

"The reason why I told you my love story, Anya, is because the moral of the story is if there's someone that is right for you then nothing will get in your way. No, arrange marriage, nothing. I wanted you to hear that I was in your situation. Your father isn't trying to be unfair he's just trying to make sure you have a perfect life."

"But, it's not perfect…" I complained.

"I believe you..." My mother sighed. "I know Nobuyuki is no good, I can tell."

"Then why would you let me get married to him?" I glared at her.

"I'm not saying you have to. I'm saying if you really want out of this marriage then you have to figure it out. It doesn't mean you have to fight your father every day about it, but show him he's not the one." My mother leaned closer to me and kissed me on the head. "You'll find someone who will take your breath away."

"I guess," I mumbled. "How will I show father Nobuyuki is not the one?"

"When the time comes, you'll know the answer." My mother got up from the futon. "I love you, Anya, and so does your father."

With that, my mother left my room, shutting the door on the way out. Why would she tell me her past story then tell me to figure out how to get rid of my arrange marriage? At least help me! I groaned in frustration. My closet door, without a noise, slowly opened.

"That was a good story," Goemon said walking towards me.

"No, it's not!" I pouted.

"Don't pout," Goemon commanded like he was talking to a three-year-old.

"How can't I?" I threw my arms in the air. "It doesn't make sense…"

"Why don't we get some fresh air and forget about this?" Goemon suggested as he reached his hand out.

Without thinking, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"Away from here." Goemon grinned. "Get on my back."

"Wh-What?" I asked confusingly.

"Just come on, trust me!" Goemon crouched down. "It'll be fun! I'll give you a piggyback ride!"

"Ugh, Okay…" I went behind Goemon and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Goemon slowly got up and he turned his neck so he was seeing me. "Wrap your legs around me."

I did as he says and he walked towards my bedroom window.

"Hold on." He ordered and with that he jumped out the window and landed on the same tree branch he was standing on earlier.

Goemon turned his head to make sure I was okay and in one quick motion he jumped on the roof of my house. He then jumped from one roof to another. Wow, he's really fast! I held on to him tight and looked around. The village was pitch black. All the paper lanterns that were lite up where all burned out and all the houses' lights were out, and as Goemon kept jumping from roof to roof I felt the night breeze hitting me. It felt very good and I couldn't help but giggle. Finally, Goemon stopped on top of someone's roof and I slowly got off his back.

"Have fun?" Goemon gave me a wicked look.

"Yeah, I did…" I admitted.

He both sat down on the roof. I looked up at the night sky and the stars and the full moon were still shining bright. I glanced over at Goemon, who was sitting right next to me and he was staring at the night sky too. He seemed like he was lost in thought. His dark red hair and his kimono were blowing from the wind very smoothly. He turned his head and saw me staring at him. I blushed with embarrassment and immediately turned my head.

"Your family really cares about you…" Goemon said calmly.

"What makes you think that?!" I gave him a confused look. "My father is forcing me to get married and my mother is secretly telling me to rebel against it. None of it makes sense." I deeply sighed.

"No, your father is trying his best to make sure you have a bright future whether you think it's wrong or not, and your mother is telling you to follow your heart," Goemon explained.

"How do you know all this and you only met them in a short period of time?" I asked. How can he get my parents when I can't?

"It's not hard… You are reading too much into it." Goemon answered casually.

"Was your parents like mine? You weren't born in Takara Village, right? What was your childhood village like?" I was curious about Master Goemon's past and for some reason, I want to learn more about him. He seems like an interesting person.

"My childhood village is very small, nothing special," Goemon said dismissing my other questions.

"Oh." Maybe I shouldn't have asked? Didn't think those questions were that personal to him.

We both sat there in silence as we continued to stare at the night sky.

"So, are you going to start training more these last five days here?" Goemon asked.

"No, I'm going to enjoy my last five days in this village with Sora." I sighed. "I'm really going to miss her."

"You two seem very close." Goemon wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

It made me jump, but I immediately relaxed. "Yeah…"

"But, you should train more, this war is no joke." Goemon gave me a concerned look.

"Okay, father," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious…" Goemon frowned. "I'm sure your father, your mother, Katashi and Sora would be very hurt if you died on the battlefield."

I always thought about the fact of me dying from war, but I still continue to live my life. I'm not going to worry about the "what if's", but worry about what's going on right now and how I'm going to live my life to the fullest. My father was going to make me wait a couple of years, but I wanted to go into the war the same time, as Naomi, and I needed a break from my father for a year. I'm sure going to miss Sora, though.

"You think I would die?" I asked innocently.

Goemon's face-hardened. "If you don't take it seriously. I'm going to have to check up on you constantly..."

"Why do you want to protect me so much?" Goemon and I only knew each other for a short period of time and he's already saved me twice, but why does he want to still help me?

"Because you need it," Goemon smirked.

"Ha…." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to have to check on you before and after my missions…" Goemon said, as he was lost in thought.

"I'll be okay, Goemon." I snorted. "I don't know why you would be worried."

"Because you seem to get in a lot of trouble." Goemon shook his head, laughing.

I couldn't help but to laugh with him, but something in my mind about him was bothering me…

"What are you sulking about now?" Goemon tilted his head.

"Random question, but…" I began to ask, but I couldn't put it into words…

"Yes?" Goemon raised his eyebrows.

"Are you just like Nobuyuki?"

Goemon began to chuckle. "Ha, I'm a lot worst than him, trust me."

My chest began to tighten up. How can it be? I mean, yes it seems like Goemon can get a lot more women than Nobuyuki, and he does seem a lot more confident than him… But, for only hanging out with Goemon for a couple days he seemed like he somewhat had a heart. Maybe I just think these things because he saved me a couple of times, or maybe his charm is finally getting to me.

Goemon was examining me. "I'm sorry, Anya but I'm just being honest…"

"All guys are like you and Nobuyuki... It's fine." I gave him a weak smile.

"Never let a man control your life, and don't show a man your emotions…"

"Huh, why?" Why would he say something so random?

"Because they would win, silly." Goemon patted my head.

"Isn't when two people love each other competition isn't even a part of their lives?"

"True love doesn't really exist…" Goemon forced his attention on the night sky.

What is he talking about? I mean I never fell in love, but I think true love exists for everyone…

"So when you are with all those women-"

"It's just for my pleasure needs…" Goemon interrupted.

"I see…" I looked below us. "Wow, I just realize we are really high up!"

"Ha, guess we are." Goemon chuckled.

We both exchanged smiles and continued to enjoy this peaceful night. I'm very happy Goemon took me out of the house because it was a big stress reliever. It made me forget about all my worries. Goemon is very arrogant, but he has a good heart even though he declines it. I stared at his profile and admired him. This is the best night ever.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I woke up from the sun shining from my bedroom window.

"Ughhhhh." I didn't get much sleep because Goemon and I stayed out until it started to get a little light out. I don't want to complain, though… I felt…. Relieved. I stretched out and let out another moan.

"Anya?" I heard Sora outside my bedroom door.

"Come in…" I yawned.

Sora opened the door and laid in my futon next to me. "I really don't feel like getting lectured today…"

"Let's sneak out!" I grinned.

"I don't want him to be angrier towards us!" Sora whined.

"Well, if you want to stay and hear him-"

"Okay, okay!" Sora shrugged. "Get dress and let's go!"

I got up and went to my closet. I hurried and changed into a light blue kimono then I brushed my hair since it was all knotted from last night.

"Hurry up!" Sora complained.

"I am, I am!" I hurried to finish combing my hair then I grabbed my bow and arrows.

"Why are you bringing that?"

"Watch and learn…" I gave her a wink.

We both slowly walked downstairs and my father was waiting for us by the front of the door.

"Oh, man…" Sora whispered in my ear.

"Sh!" I warned.

We both walked towards father and he gave us a mean look.

"Let's talk…" My father started to clear his throat.

"No time dad! Sora and I are training today!" I said in excitement.

"Oh?" My father looked at me like I had four heads. "Where's Sora's bow?"

"I wanted her to watch me make sure I'm doing it right." I lied.

"Ah, okay…" Father got out of our way.

Sora and I exited the house in silence. Then we both gave each other a grin and we started to run into town.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

It was very breezy this fine morning, but I'm not complaining… It felt amazing! We both started to roam around into town as everyone was out buying things in the town stores.

"Can't believe you got us out of a lecture!" Sora began to praise me.

"I ALWAYS get out of certain things… Why are you just realizing this?" I flicked her head.

"Okay, okay… You're sneaky…" Sora rolled her eyes.

We kept wandering into town until I spotted Katashi… Oh, shit… I grabbed Sora by the arm and we hid behind a fruit stand.

"What is your problem?!" Sora began to shout.

"Sh!" I pointed at Katashi.

We both ducked as we saw Katashi walking towards us, but he walked past the fruit stand.

"Whew…" Sora and I said in unison.

Sora and I slowly rose up from the fruit stand, but I felt someone was touching my shoulder from behind!

"AH!" I shouted and turned around. Oh?

"Whom are you hiding from?" Goemon chuckled.

"Anya, please don't shout like that! Katashi could've heard us!" Sora warned.

"Goemon scared me!" I lightly punched Goemon's arm.

"Ha. So why are you hiding from your brother?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because we don't want him to see us not training…" I felt my face getting red.

Goemon shook his head. "You are going to skip again…"

"Plus I kind of lied to Father saying that Sora and I would be practicing because we didn't feel like getting lectured about last night." I scratched my head in embarrassment.

Sora started to tug at my kimono. "Anya, I'm hungry!"

I heard Sora's stomach growl and I felt mine doing the same. We didn't have breakfast since we were too worried about getting out of the lecture…

"Yeah, let's go to the café…" My mouth watered at the thought of their delicious pastries and their flavored coffees.

"I'm hungry too and this will be my treat." Goemon gave us a gentle smile. "I heard your café here is very good."

"Woo-hoo! Free Food!" Sora cheered.

"Okay, okay… Let's go!" I grinned at the two of them.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

As we walked into the café, we immediately took a seat at a small table. The café was packed, but it is always packed! Everyone in the village loves to come to the café for social matters or meetings. It is a very relaxing place to just hang out and enjoy a pastry or two. Naomi and I come here every day before training (or when I would skip training). The room was full of loud conversations from everyone talking and laughing… I also smell the fresh pastries that just came out of the oven!

"Don't you think Katashi will find us here since you ALWAYS get caught being in here?!" Sora freaked.

"We'll be fine… Besides I got to get my hands on a chocolate muffin!" I licked my lips.

"You seem like you don't care if you get into trouble, huh?" Goemon tilted his head.

"So? What's wrong with that?" I snorted.

A waitress finally came up to our table. "Can I help you?" She then looked at Goemon and she blushed. "I definitely want to help you."

Goemon gave her a smirk. "I may take you up on that offer."

The waitress' face got really red. "Well, maybe after your done eating we can go out in the back…" She rocked back and forth.

Oh no my chest is hurting again and my stomach isn't doing to well either… Why is this making me feel nauseous?

"I'll think about it…" Goemon answered coolly.

Does he do this with every woman?!

"Um, I'll have a cinnamon swirl coffee cake and chocolate milk." Sora ruined the mood between the two.

"Yeah." The waitress gave her a look then looked at me. "And you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hazelnut coffee and a chocolate muffin."

"Ah…" The waitress didn't sound like she wanted to assist Sora and I.

"I'll have the same thing as her." Goemon stretched his arms up and pointed at me.

"Of course! I'll be right back, Goemon!" The waitress winked and walked away.

"_Wow, she sure changed her tune for Goemon though…" _I thought as I deeply let out a sigh.

"And that's how you get fast service," Goemon said proudly.

"Wait, so you flirted with her so we would get our food faster?" I asked in confusion. "That's kind of low…"

"Hey, whatever benefits me in the long way…" Goemon yawned.

I remembered what he told me last night…

"_It's just my pleasure needs…" _I let those words run through my head over and over again.

"Anya?" Goemon looked at me with concern eyes.

"Yeah… What?" I shook my head so I would snap out of it.

"Nothing," Goemon said in a small voice as he was studying me.

The waitress came back with all our foods… Wow, she was fast! Well, thanks to Goemon. I scowled at Goemon as he smiled at the waitress. The waitress placed all our foods in front of us, but she put on a show while she was doing it… Or maybe it's my imagination… No, it's definitely obvious! The waitress was bending over making sure her boobs was flowing out of her kimono, and she kept looking at Goemon with a seductive look. It was making me feel sick to my stomach… I don't know if I could even eat my chocolate muffin that I was looking forward to all morning.

"Enjoy your breakfast, Goemon." The waitress said in a sexy tone.

"I will." Goemon winked.

"Remember… After you're done…" The waitress cocked her head to the back door of the café.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat without thinking… Why did I do that?

Goemon looked at me and laughed gently, but the waitress gave me an evil smirk and walked away, moving her hips back and forth.

"Wow, she can move." Goemon checked her out from behind.

"Yeah, you know what?" I paused and took a deep breath. "I might take this to go… I lost my appetite."

"NO! I'm hungry!" Sora whined with her mouth full of her cinnamon swirl coffee cake.

"Take it with you! Eat it on the way back!" I started to wrap my muffin in napkins and took a couple sips of my hazelnut coffee.

Sora shoved the rest of her coffee cake in her mouth and chugged her chocolate milk. "Ugh, Let's go."

"Wait, I thought you were hungry." Goemon's eyes widened. "What has gotten into you?"

"Good day." I stood up and grabbed Sora to urge her to stand up with me.

"Anya?" Goemon went to stand up too, but I lightly pushed his chest.

"No… I'll see you later." I gave him a small smile and Sora and I left the café.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

As Sora and I were walking around the village I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I should've known Goemon wasn't as sweet as I first thought. I should've trusted my first instinct on him, but oh well. I mean he saved me twice so I shouldn't feel badly on him, but after admitting to me he pretty much uses women, I couldn't help but to get angry. Wait, was I angry because I know his feelings on women, or is it because I got jealous that he flirted with that waitress. No, I wasn't jealous! Get a hold of yourself, Anya! I knew he was a playboy… I shouldn't act so surprised, I mean he is a ladies man after all. It still bothers me, though.

"Anya?" Sora gave me a worried look.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Why did we leave Goemon?"

"Because I grew tired of him," I said bluntly.

"No, you were jealous." Sora giggled.

I glared at her. "Let's not talk about it, Sora…"

We kept walking and I saw Naomi talking to a couple village girls by the markets.

"NAOMI!" I called out to her.

Naomi turned her attention to me and shook her head in annoyance.

"Hi." I walked over to her.

"Well, well. Look who skipped out on training again…" Naomi folded her arms.

"Were you with Goemon?" One of the village girls asked, as she looked me up and down. "Rumors say you guys are really close after the banquet last night."

"Yeah, he left the banquet after he fought Nobuyuki!" Another village girl chimed in.

"You slept with him, didn't you?!" The third shouted.

"You know he would move on to the next one!" The first village girl mocked. "He's done with you!"

"First off, we didn't have sex. I wouldn't be making mistakes by getting USED unlike you dumb girls!" I gritted my teeth. How dare they mock me and shout at me because of Goemon!

"Right…" The second village girl whispered loudly.

"She didn't sleep with him," Naomi said casually. "She's a smart girl."

"You want to go do something since you are done training?" I asked Naomi, changing the subject.

"No, I better head home." She gave me a small smile.

I nodded and without hesitation, Sora and I left her and the village girls.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Sora and I decided to go into the forest, but as we were walking we saw Katashi standing right in front of the entrance.

"Katashi…" I muttered.

"Skipped practice?" Katashi gave me a stern look.

"No." I lied.

"And you lied to our father." Katashi's voice sounded very low but sharp.

"I…" My voice trailed off. I didn't know what to say.

"You two better go home. Our father needs to know the truth." Katashi went to grab my wrist, but I pulled my hand away from his grasp.

"But, we don't want to get lectured!" Sora pouted.

"NOW!" Katashi shouted very loud, making his face red.

Sora and I looked at each other and all three of us started to walk home. I am not looking forward to this because I know father will be shouting at us for not only skipping training but for lying about it. I can tell Sora was scared because her face was very pale.

"Don't worry, Sora." I stroked her hair. "I will take full blame."

"No!" Sora immediately shook her head in disagreement. "We BOTH lied. It's my responsibility too."

I gave her a gentle smile and we both linked arms as we kept walking home.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We reached home and father, as usual greeted us.

"Hello, my daughters and son." He gave us a satisfied smile.

"I wouldn't be smiling, father." Katashi looked at father in the eye.

"Huh? Anya, what did you do?" Father stared at me.

_Oh, No… He's getting all worked up already!_

"Well…" I began to clear my throat.

"She skipped training and just fooled around all morning," Katashi spoke for me.

_Well, at least I didn't have to explain myself._

Father's face darkened. "Anya, how dare you lie to me like that, and who do you think you are by disobeying your father? You are born in this world to follow MY orders!"

I looked at the ground and tears started to well up in my eyes. I was sick of the same lectures and for my father making me sound like I am not my own person. It makes me sick to my stomach how I am just a puppet to him and not his daughter.

"Daddy…" Sora stared at father in fear. "It was all my fault…"

_What?_ Did Sora just say it was all her fault? No…

"No, she's just trying to be a nice sister." I tried to cover for her as tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"Sora gets worse and worse each day because she looks up to you! You set an awful example for her!" My father closed his eyes and let out an angry sigh.

"Anya is a great role, model!" Sora argued.

"How dare you talk back against me!" Father snapped.

"Stop…" I cried out and tears still kept pouring out of my eyes. "I'm sick of you treating me like a puppet and not your daughter! This is my life to live and learn, not yours!"

"You live in my house, you follow my rules!" Father pointed upstairs. "Go in your room and stay in there all night, and you will not have dinner so you better enjoy that muffin!" Father eyed the muffin I still had in my hand from the café.

I didn't want to argue with him, so I hurried and stomped upstairs and slammed my bedroom door. I then laid on my stomach on my futon and covered my face with my pillow. I'll never win an argument with my father and I will never get him to understand how hurt he makes me feel no matter what I say. I turned my head to the window and stared outside.

_Maybe I should run away and get out of here and go to Asami Island. But I don't know my ways outside the village. I never left the village before, but I know it isn't that far… Right?_

I got up and sat at my desk… I'm going to run away even though it's dangerous, but I can't handle my father any longer. I got out a piece of paper and a pen and I stared at the two. I was going to write a farewell letter to my sister. I feel like she's the only person in my family that deserves an explanation…

Sora,

I am only writing to you because you mean the world to me. I am leaving to go to fulfill my dreams to live in Asami Island. I would love to take you with me, but it will be too dangerous and you have so much to live for. I can't handle father anymore for obvious reasons, but I want to thank you for always being there for me. It means a lot and I appreciate it. Maybe when you get my age you can live with me in Asami, but maybe you will find something that will fulfill your life goals. Something you want to do not what father wants, and please be strong and happy! You deserve it, Princess! I will miss you dearly and I hope you will understand. I love you so much! Please don't be upset with me, and this isn't goodbye; it is a see you later!

Much love, Anya xoxo

I stared at the letter I wrote to Sora and tears started to run down my cheeks again. I re-read it over and over and finally I put it in an envelope and I sealed it shut. I hid the letter in my desk drawer just in case my father and mother would see it before I attempt to run away. I got up from my desk and went to lie down on my futon. I stared at the ceiling and slowly closed my eyes…

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I heard light knocks on my door and I immediately opened my eyes, and I was worried it was my father. I turned my head to see who was at my door and it was my mother with a tray of two rice balls and a bowl of miso soup. The soup's scent filled my room, and it smelled delicious!

My mother set the tray on my desk. "You finally up?" She gently gave me a smile.

"Did you check up on me a couple of times?" I yawned.

"Yes, but I wanted to give you dinner… I heard what happened." She sat on the foot of my futon.

"You act like this is the first time that we got into an argument." I eyed the tray of food and ran to sit at my desk to eat. I was starving.

"Well, I guess I will let you eat. I love you, Anya, and so does your father." She got up and left my room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

I started to dive into my supper and I finished the meal in fifteen minutes. I cleaned my plate spotless. I looked outside my window and notice it was getting dark out. Tonight will be the night I run away and leave this fate behind me, but will I regret it? I stared at the night sky until someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Oh!" I jumped and turned around and saw Sora's worried face.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you," Sora whispered.

"Are you okay?" I ruffled her hair.

"Yes, I'm going to sleep but I just wanted to say I love you." Sora yawned and stretched her arms up.

"I love you too." I gave her a small smile. "Night."

Sora left my room and I sat on my futon. I tried not to think about her because I know I will start to cry. I started to think how to escape without leaving my room. Maybe I'll tie all my blankets together and use it as a rope to climb out from my window… Yeah, that's what I will do! Perfect! I just have to wait until it gets a little darker outside… Everyone would be in a deep sleep by then. I lie down on the futon, waiting patiently for my escape. This is the hardest part, playing the waiting game.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I finally have a gut feeling that it is time to sneak out. I slowly got up from my futon and went through my closet to change into another kimono. I slipped on a light pink kimono that is tight fitting and I tied the sash very tight so I wouldn't have to worry about it coming undone. I then started to tie eight blankets together in knots, making it like a rope and I threw the blankets out the window and tied the other end to my window seal. I then grabbed the letter I wrote to Sora from my desk drawer and slowly opened my bedroom door. I walked down the hallway until I reached Sora's bedroom door and opened it quietly. I then crept inside her room and looked at Sora's sleeping face. Wow, she looks so peaceful and she has a small smile on her face! I gently stroked her hair and put the letter under her pillow. She started to move, but she just turned on her side, still sleeping. I hurried out of her room and closed her door quietly and tiptoed back into my room. I grabbed my bow and my quiver full of arrows and tied them behind my back so they won't be in my way to climb down my window. I don't know what danger lies before me, but I know I at least have my weapon. I slowly took a long look at my room and slowly started to climb my rope of blankets. It wasn't as hard as I thought as I kept climbing down. The rope is actually holding up! I reached the bottom of the rope, which was all the way on the ground. I then started to sprint out of the village and into the forest. _I will not regret this._ I said this over and over in my head. I kept sprinting in the forest until I realized I didn't know where to go… Wait, do I go west or east? Maybe east… Yeah… I looked around and panicked.

"Oh no! I ran too far into the forest and I don't know where I'm at!" I started to pace around to think of a plan on where to go.

"HEY, YOU!" A loud voice shouted, making me jump in fright.

"W-What?" I turned and saw five tall men that looked like bandits coming towards me!

"What is a tiny girl like you doing inside these woods?!" One of the bandits asked as he was checking me out.

"I'm trying to get to Asami Island…" I said hesitantly.

"No, you're not! You are coming with us to have some fun…" The same bandit that spoke to me grabbed my wrist and started to try and drag me.

"N-No… Let go!" I began to struggle

"You stupid brat." The bandit grunted and punched me in the face!

The other four started laughing and I squealed in pain. _Am I going to die? _The bandit who had my wrist pushed me down and went to go on top of me, but when he went to lay on top of me a kunai knives came flying out of nowhere and pierced the bandit's back, making him cry out. The bandit then was on his knees right next to me and I hurried and got up on my feet, and held my left cheek that just got punched. I looked around and then saw… Goemon?

"Geez, you just keep getting more and more into trouble, don't you?" Goemon gave me a disappointed look and walked towards me.

"No!" Another bandit came running at Goemon and he had a knife!

"Psh." Goemon grabbed the bandit's wrist that had the knife and flipped him over, causing the bandit to fall and hit the ground on his back.

"Ohhhh." The bandit on his back moaned.

The other three bandits started to charge at Goemon and he smoothly punched all of them in the face. It all happened so fast! I didn't even see them getting punched, just them lying on the ground! Goemon walked over to the bandit who laid his hands on me and kicked him. The bandit shouted out, and then Goemon grabbed a kunai knife from the inside of his kimono and stabbed him behind the neck! Goemon kept pushing the kunai knife deep into his neck until the knife was all the way through his throat! When Goemon stopped pushing the knife, he let go and the bandit was lying there… Dead. Blood was all around him, causing the other bandits to run for their lives.

I stared at the bandit lying there and shook in fear. "Thanks, Goemon."

Goemon just stared at me. He looked very mad! "Are you fucking crazy?!" Goemon grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"I don't know." I averted my eyes from his gaze.

"You don't know? You could've got raped and killed from these bandits! You probably don't even know where you are!" Goemon shook me even harder.

"I do know where I am at!" I pushed his arms off my shoulders. Well, actually I didn't know where I was at, but I was embarrassed! Goemon had to save me for the third time!

Goemon rubbed his temples. "If you want to go to Asami Island you have to go through three other villages before you reach the dock in Takara Village."

"I… I know." I stuttered. Well, I knew that I just didn't know what direction to go to first. I don't even know what village to go into first. I never left my village before, so this is all new to me. Maybe, I should've planned this out and found out more information before running away, but I just couldn't wait any longer.

"You are just lucky I was looking for you tonight. I saw a rope outside your window…" Goemon looked straight into my eyes. "I knew you ran away to try to go to Asami Island…"

I looked at the ground. "And?"

"And I knew you would get lost and not know where your sense of direction is at." Goemon grabbed my chin violently. "You know you wouldn't have a chance if you would run away, right?"

I tried to look away, but Goemon kept forcing me to look at him.

"Right?!" He shouted in my face.

I pushed him away from me and started to cry. "You don't know about my life and what I have to go through!"

Goemon shook his head and began to laugh. "Stubborn girl, people have it so much worse than you."

I turned my back on him and began to walk. I knew he was right, but I wasn't going to admit that to him.

Goemon embraced me from behind! "Please, I'm sorry…" Goemon whispered in my ear. I felt his warm breath on my ear. It made my heart sink.

I turned my head a little to half look at him. "You're all right Goemon, I don't know where I am going, and I know my life isn't as hard as other people, but I refuse to stay in Sachiko Village!"

Goemon hugged me tighter. "Let me protect you."

_What?_ My eyes widened at his sudden words.

"Please…" Goemon breathed in my ear, making my legs weak.

"Don't you have missions or something?" I asked.

"Yes, but you'll help me," Goemon said softly.

"No, she will not!" Yamato came running towards us.

"Goemon?!" Hiroko and Osamu both shouted his name as they ran behind Yamato.

"Yamato, stay out of this," Goemon said firmly as he let go of me.

"You have a very important mission tomorrow and you are still with this girl!" Yamato growled at Goemon.

"I want to help her… I'll take her to my missions, she will be somewhat of use," Goemon said

"Goemon, you can't take this innocent girl on a dangerous mission," Hiroko said softly.

"Trust me, I will protect her." Goemon turned and looked at me. "I want to make her my priority too."

Hiroko, Osamu, and Yamato all looked at him in shock.

"Since when do you want to help a woman out this badly?" Osamu stared at Goemon with wide eyes. "Have you fallen for her?"

Goemon shook his head and laughed. "Fool, I just want to help her because she's an interesting person…"

"An interesting person?" Osamu tilted his head.

Goemon's face got red. "Yeah, she's stubborn and foolish. She'll be perfect entertaining me."

"Missions aren't supposed to be entertaining." Yamato sternly said.

"How long do you plan on keeping her around you." Osamu eyed me.

"Until we reach Takara Village, so she can take the boat to Asami Island…" Goemon explained. "She would only help me on a handful of missions. She will not be in the way."

Hiroko nodded. "Okay Goemon, but you better take good care of Anya! I really like her."

"Ha, Understood." Goemon grinned.

"WHAT?!" Yamato gave Hiroko a cold glare.

"What? It's not like he is going to listen to us anyways, and besides maybe it's a somewhat good idea." Hiroko shrugged.

"Yeah, but what would we say to Mamoru Masaru?" Osamu scratched his head.

"Nothing," Goemon smirked.

"Nothing!" Hiroko yelled. "How dare you, Goemon!"

Mamoru Masaru is the leader of all the ninjas. He lives in Takara Village and he is very respected by everyone. I never met him, but I heard he's kind-hearted even though he is very strict on his ninjas.

"Just keep it on the down low! I'll just say she's my mistress or a prostitute…." Goemon patted my head.

I backed away from Goemon. "Excuse me?!"

"It's just a cover, geez," Goemon said in annoyance.

"Well, I have nothing to do with this." Osamu shook his head.

"Same…" Hiroko agreed.

"I won't let this happen." Yamato snorted in disgust.

"Yamato just let it go. Goemon will do whatever he pleases so don't get involved." Hiroko lectured.

"Fine, but if you get sentenced to death… Don't come complaining to me." Yamato turned his back on us and waved.

Hiroko and Osamu smiled at Goemon and I and the three of them walked away.

"Ha." Goemon put his arm around my shoulders. "Well, let's go find a place to stay before we head to Aika Village…"

"Aika Village?" I repeated. I never heard of that village before.

"Yeah, it's kind of close to your village. Too bad you didn't know you had to go through that village to head in the direction Takara Village is at." Goemon sighed.

I blushed. "Whatever, but I don't want to sleep in the woods!" I looked at the dead man lying on the ground that Goemon killed.

"Well, it's too far to go to the village and we need sleep, so we'll find a cave." Goemon grabbed my hand and we started walking.

"I don't know…" I muttered. I didn't want to sleep in a dirty cave!

Goemon stopped walking and firmly tightened my hand! "Listen, you follow my orders, okay? I'm doing you a favor so you better follow everything I say."

I stared at him in shocked. "What?" Was he teasing, or…?

"That's right, you got to listen to everything I say without objecting, got it?" He gave me a big smile.

"No…" I scowled.

"You might be stubborn with everyone else, but not to me…" He flicked my forehead playfully.

"I can't…." I frowned. I can't find the right words…

"So you want me to leave you so someone else comes after you?" Goemon looked deep into my eyes.

"No…" I mumbled.

"Well, then I guess you will listen to me…" Goemon laughed.

I sighed and he started walking, taking my hand in his.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Goemon finally found us a cave. It was a nice size cave, but I was still uncomfortable sleeping in it.

"I'll build a fire. It's cold out." Goemon started to gather tree branches that were lying around us.

"Yeah, it is kind of chilly." I shivered.

"Do you want my kimono?" Goemon looked at me with concern eyes.

"No, no…" I shook my head. "I'm fine.

Goemon took his kimono off anyways and came over to me. He wrapped the kimono around my shoulders. "There."

I wrapped it tight around me. "What about you?"

He grabbed my hand and placed it on his chest. He was burning up!

"H-How?" I was in shocked.

"My body is always warm. Goemon shrugged.

"Huh…" I tilted my head. "Wow…"

Goemon smiled proudly as he continued to make the fire. After he had the tree branches in a pile then he lit the branches on fire from the palms of his hands.

"There we are…" Goemon sat next to me.

"That's amazing…" I admired his ninjutsu!

"Yeah, well." He blushed from my praising. "You know what I'm going to call you?"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Little rebel." Goemon chuckled.

"Wh-why?"

"Because you always get into trouble and you never listen to any rules," Goemon explained.

I guess he's right, but he didn't have to call me out like that!

I stared at the fire. "Goemon, what happens if Katashi or my father find us?"

"Don't worry they won't… We are leaving when it's dusk, and we will arrive at Aika Village when it's still morning." Goemon gently smiled. "Trust me, you won't get caught."

I nodded in agreement and we both stared at the fire in silence. I couldn't help but stare at him too. I looked at his profile and he had a black beater on. I couldn't get my eyes off his arm muscles. He's so thin, but he is muscular everywhere! I then studied his arm tattoo. The tattoo was deep red and it had different spirals, kind of like Aztec. It went all around and down his upper arm. As I kept examining him, Goemon turned his head and looked at me.

"Are you staring at me?" Goemon asked.

"No!" I blushed and looked away.

"Ha, It's okay to admit that you want me." Goemon laughed.

"I don't want you… so…" I stuttered around.

Goemon then examined my face. "Right, I better treat your wound."

I touched my cheek where I got punched by the bandit. "Oh, I forgot about this…"

Goemon put his hand inside his kimono that was still wrapped around me and pulled out an antidote. He then smoothed the antidote in his hand and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Owe." It burns!

"Shhhh, it will help," Goemon whispered.

I sighed in relief and he held his hand out. "We better get some rest. We have to be up bright and early."

"Um, okay…" I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up without any effort.

Goemon put out the fire and we both entered the cave. I immediately went and lie down in a corner. I still had Goemon's kimono wrapped around me.

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" Goemon looked down at me.

"It's fine." I lied.

"Why don't you lay on me?" Goemon suggested.

"No," I answered bluntly. I don't want him to try and sleep with me!

"Don't worry, I won't touch you inappropriately." He smirked.

This is uncomfortable so I guess it wouldn't hurt. I got up and Goemon sat where I was lying.

"Come here." Goemon stretched his arms out.

I hesitated but then I sat on Goemon's lap and I rested my head on his chest. He was holding me like a new born.

"Better?" Goemon whispered.

I looked up to see his face. "Yes."

"Ha, good." Goemon began to stroke my hair. "Go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

I tried to close my eyes, but something was bothering me. I took a deep breath and asked him what was on my mind. "So, did you have sex with that waitress?"

"Huh? No." Goemon answered casually. "I wasn't interested."

"But, you flirted with her."

"I told you before, I flirt to get what benefits me. It doesn't mean I'm attracted to them." Goemon chuckled.

I let out a sigh of relief. I don't know why, though? Have I fallen for him? No…

"Go to sleep, Anya," Goemon whispered as he continued to play with my hair.

I began to shut my eyes and I felt his heartbeat. It made me relax like a lullaby. I can't believe a person I have just met a couple days ago is going to finally help me reach my destiny! This is going to be a long journey ahead of us, but it will be worth it in the end as long as I have Goemon by my side.


	4. Chapter 4 - Our Journey Begins

Chapter 4

Our Journey Begins

"_Anya?" I heard a voice call out to me. I couldn't see who it was because every time I look around, I see nothing but fog._

"_Anya…." I heard my name being called out again. Whoever keeps calling my name is saying it very sweet and calm. I tried to follow the voice, but it's hard because the fog around me got darker, making it even harder to see._

"_Anya!" I felt like someone was shaking my body lightly. I kept looking around then I saw a man stand before me… Is that Goemon?! _

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I slowly opened my eyes and Goemon was staring at my face. _"Why is he this close to my face?!"_ I looked around me and I was still in Goemon's arms like a baby. Did I really sleep in this position all night?

"You finally up, Anya?" Goemon said gently as he stroked my hair.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"It's just the crack of dawn, but we have to get moving unless you want your brother and your father to find you." Goemon grinned.

I hurried and got up from his arms and stretched. "Well, let's go then!"

Goemon chuckled. "Wow, I guess you are a morning person after all…"

I shrugged then handed Goemon his kimono. It was so nice of him for letting me use it as a blanket last night. "How far away is Aika Village?"

Goemon wrapped his kimono around his waist. "Not that far at all, but let us head over there now."

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Goemon and I went outside of the cave, and it was very foggy. I could not see the sun at all. It was only a little light out.

"Ugh, it's so foggy!" I moaned.

"Don't complain…" Goemon patted my head. "Let's go!" He squats down in front of me. "Piggyback, now!" He ordered.

Without hesitation, I jumped on his back and he started to sprint!

"Geez, you don't have to go that fast!" I freaked.

"You want your brother to find you?" Goemon asked as he sprinted faster.

"No…" I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck.

Goemon in one motion climbed a tree like a monkey and started to jump from tree branch to tree branch.

"Eek!" I screeched.

"Calm down…" Goemon laughed in amusement.

Goemon kept jumping to tree branch to tree branch. I wonder how he can see with all this fog. Is there anything Goemon can't do? I closed my eyes and was praying we would get to this village safe and sound without my brother and my father finding me. But what if they do find me? Will I be able to fight my own brother? Will Goemon continue to have my back, or will he hand me over? Will I be more of a pain in the ass for Goemon? I continue to think of all these questions in my head and I felt myself getting a migraine. Finally, Goemon stopped jumping and I got off his back. We both stared at Aika Village from above a tree branch we were standing on.

"I just want to warn you… This is a poor village." Goemon whispered.

"Okay…" I whispered back. Why is this an issue?

"I'm just telling you because you are going to see these villagers get abused." Goemon examined my face.

"Wait… Why?" My eyes widened.

"Because Shinobu samurais come here and make the villagers work hard labor," He explained.

"Doesn't their headman do anything about it?" I asked.

"Their headman are on the Shinobu's side because the Shinobu pays him to use his villagers and he is very greedy so he doesn't think twice on it. Hence, it not only benefits the Shinobu but him too." Goemon sighed. "That's why I am here to help these villagers live peacefully and stop these Shinobu samurais from torturing them."

So this is your mission you are assigned." I nodded. "I want to help."

"Just watch what I do. Stay out of it." Goemon ordered.

"But, I want to help!" I pouted.

"Don't pout!" Goemon glared.

I pouted harder.

"DON'T POUT!" Goemon said again, but more violently.

"Fine." I turned my back from him.

"Come on…" Goemon picked me up in a cradle and jumped off the tree branch.

I got out of his arms and started to walk towards the entrance of the village until Goemon grabbed my wrist from behind.

"Stop." Goemon pulled me to his side.

"What now?" I gave him a dirty look.

"Stay beside me, and remember just watch what I do," Goemon warned.

"So I brought my bow and arrows for no good reason?" I went to grab the bow and quiver that was tied behind my back, but they weren't there!

"What bow?" Goemon tilted his head.

"Where's my bow!" I shouted.

"Hush!" Goemon hissed.

Now that I think of it I must have lost my bow and my quiver when that bandit pushed me on the ground because I don't remember having them when I went into that cave.

"Oh man. Stupid bandit!" I moaned.

"If you settle down I will give you a better bow." Goemon gently smiled.

"Really?!" I beamed.

"Yes."

"Yay!" I jumped up and down.

"Just behave!"

"Geez, I'm nineteen not six." I scowled.

"You act like you're six," Goemon said teasingly.

"Let's just go into the village!" I said in annoyance.

With that Goemon and I walked side by side into the village. Goemon was right about the village it is very small and there are hardly crops for the villagers to eat. I saw men and little boys on their hands and knees trying to pick up what is left of their crops.

"Why would the Shinobu samurais take advantage of these poor villagers? Shinobu Village is a rich village, so why do they need to use them for their own crops?" I asked. I stared at the villagers and I felt bad for them. I never saw anything like this before.

"No one in the Shinobu Village has to work hard labor and they get away with it by making other villages work for them," Goemon whispered.

"How do they get away with it, though?" I felt sharp pains in my stomach. Wow, just watching these villagers work makes me sick.

"Isn't it obvious? Shinobu Village is the most-richest villages around. More money, more power." Goemon shrugged. "That's why Takara is fighting against them. We are trying to stop them from getting more power and more money. If we don't stop them all these villages will be poor and people will die from sickness and from being famine."

I knew Shinobu has a lot of power and money, and I also knew they were using other villages for labor. But, after seeing these villagers on their hands and knees I seem to understand more and more about this war and it was disgusting. Maybe I should take this war more seriously.

"Yeah you should," Goemon said out of nowhere as he studied my face.

"Wait, what?" I asked in confusion.

"You should take this war seriously." Goemon examined the village.

"Did you just read my mind?!" I was shocked.

"I guess you can say that."

"Ugh, that's annoying." I sighed.

"Get used to it." Goemon grabbed my left wrist. "Let's examine the village more."

"Kay." I nodded and we started walking.

As we were walking I examined the workers then I saw a couple samurais surrounding a small boy.

"YOU ARE HARDLY PICKING ANYTHING UP!" One samurai yelled at the boy.

"There is hardly anything here, though." The boy answered in a small voice.

"DON'T TALK BACK YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Another samurai kicked the boy in his stomach!

"Ugh…" The boy lied on his side while holding his stomach.

"Goemon!" I grabbed his arm.

"We can't do anything right now. I don't want the Shinobu samurais to know I am here. I want to keep a low profile." Goemon frowned. "I'm sorry."

"But they'll kill him!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Anya, please," Goemon whispered, trying to calm me down.

"No…" I shook my head and then I started to shout at the two samurais that were harassing the little boy. "Hey! Leave the boy alone!"

The two samurais stared at me and started to laugh.

"Anya, what are you doing?" Goemon asked in a stern voice.

"Oh, you want me to hit you too?" One of the samurais walked up to me and he grabbed my shoulders. "Hmmm… Maybe I'll do something else with you." He looked at me with lustful eyes.

"Let go of her." Goemon gritted his teeth.

"And who are you?" The samurai asked in annoyance. "Shouldn't you be working to feed my army?"

"I'm not doing shit." Goemon grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his side, so the samurai took his hands off me.

The other samurai came walking towards us and stared at Goemon like he saw a ghost. "Are you Goemon Ishikawa?"

Goemon's jaw clenched and he side kicked the samurai that asked him if that was his name.

"Ugh!" The samurai moaned.

The other samurai pulled his samurai sword out and charged at Goemon, but Goemon blocked the sword with his own. The samurai and Goemon both glared at each other.

I felt shivers going down my spine. Maybe I should've kept my mouth shut, but the kid…

"Die Goemon!" The samurai pushed all his weight, making Goemon push back. They still have their swords clashing.

"You'll be the one dead." Goemon pushed his weight more on the samurai. Then Goemon, in one motion, swung his sword and cut the samurai's throat. Making the samurai fall on the ground… Dead.

The other samurai that was on the ground shook in fear, but Goemon walked up to the samurai and stared at him.

"Spare my life!" The samurai groaned.

Goemon didn't say anything, but he stabbed the samurai in the chest and the samurai yelled in horror.

Goemon sighed and looked at me. "Guess coming into this town without anyone knowing my identity failed."

"Goemon…" I went to touch his hand.

"I told you just to watch… Don't act out! I also told you to listen to my orders and you already disobeyed them!" Goemon lectured. "Maybe Yamato was right…"

"No… Goemon…" I whispered. "I just felt bad for that boy."

"There's no excuse! If I tell you to follow my orders, you follow my orders!" Goemon shouted.

"I'm sorry." I looked away from Goemon's gaze.

"Let's go find an inn before more samurais attack."

"So we are just going to leave the bodies?" I asked.

"Even if we get rid of the bodies, the villagers and the samurais will see us!" Goemon snapped.

"_Wow, he's really mad at me…"_ I sighed.

The little boy that was abused came up to us slowly. "Um, thanks."

"Huh?" Goemon looked at the shy boy.

"Thank you for saving me." The boy bowed.

"You're welcome…" Goemon whispered as he patted his head.

"Are you really Goemon Ishikawa?" The boy asks.

"Yes."

"You plan on staying in our village?" The boy asks

"Yes," Goemon answered.

"You both can stay with my mother and I. It's the least I can do for you guys saving me." The boy gave Goemon a small grin.

"Actually, Anya is the one who saved you. If it weren't for her speaking up I wouldn't have bothered. I was trying to keep a low profile." Goemon looked at me.

The boy studied me. "Well, thank you both."

I gave the boy a small smile. "Is it really okay if we stayed with you and your mother?"

"Yes, let's hurry before more samurais notice. They're only a few samurais in this village because they know the village people would never stand up against them…" The boy explained.

Goemon and I nodded in agreement.

"You guys will not let the rest of the samurais know Goemon is here, right?" The boy asked the villagers that stared at Goemon and I like we were aliens.

They all nodded with their eyes widened.

The boy sighed and looked at the two of us. "Well, I'll show you my home."

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

The boy took Goemon and I to where he lives. His mother was waiting at the front of his house.

"Daichi!" His mother called out.

"Hello, mother," Daichi answered casually.

So, this boy's name is Daichi. He sure acts a lot older for his age, and his mother looks so young! She sure is pretty. I wonder if Goemon will flirt with her? Ugh, he probably will.

As I was lost in thought, Daichi's mother looked at us. "Who are your two friends?"

"Oh, excuse my manners… I'm Anya Yukari and this is…"

"Goemon Ishikawa?!" Daichi's mother interrupted as she touched his hand.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, everyone knows Goemon in this town. He is very popular!" Daichi's mother giggled. "Oh, I'm Rina Hayate." She shook my hand and Goemon's.

"Nice to meet you," Goemon said.

"Please come in! You both are probably hungry!" Rina rushed us in the house.

It was a small house, but it was still cute. They hardly had any furniture, though but had a lot of beautiful flowers around. Goemon grabbed my shoulders and squeezed them lightly.

"Goemon?" I looked at him in confusion. I thought he was mad at me?

He just gently smiled at me in response.

"Please sit down so I can make you guys tea and something to eat!" Rina pointed in the living room.

Daichi, Goemon and I all sat around a small table waiting for Rina to make us food.

"Hey, Daichi?" I called out his name.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" I asked. I was really curious.

"I'm eight." He answered.

"Okay, I was just wondering because you act so much older than your age!" I giggled.

"Well, I am the man of the house now…" Daichi sighed. "My father left my mother and I when I was just born."

"I'm so sorry." I looked down on the ground. Wow, maybe I shouldn't have asked his age.

"No, no. Please don't take pity. It made me stronger." Daichi grinned.

I looked at Goemon and he just stared at the boy with a frown on his face. I wonder what he's thinking about. He seems so lost in his thoughts.

"Yes, my boy is very strong!" Rina said out of nowhere as she carried a tray full of tea and rice cakes. The rice cakes looked very small, but that was so generous of Rina giving us something to eat. I kind of feel bad if we take some, though…

"Yes, I can tell when I saw him working out on the fields," I commented.

"I wish he didn't have to but if the Shinobu samurais see any of the men not working for them, well, they would kill them," Rina said as she passed the rice cakes and the tea around.

"But he's only eight…" I mumbled.

"The samurais make boys work at the age of seven." Rina frowned.

"That's crazy…" I whispered as I started to eat my rice cake.

"It is what it is. If it wasn't for Goemon and Anya saving me, I would've died." Daichi stared at his rice cake.

"Why would they kill you?!" Rina gasped.

"Because I wasn't finding a lot of grain," Daichi answered. "We hardly have any crops. Those samurais are making sure they take every last of the crops so we starve."

Rina started to tear up then looked at Goemon and I. "Thank you for saving him. He's my world."

"It's all thanks to Anya," Goemon said.

"You're the one who did the dirty work, Goemon." I gently smiled at him.

"Ha, I guess…" Goemon smiled back.

"So, are you two dating? Because rumor has it Goemon never settles down." Rina sat next to me.

"_Great now he's going to say I'm not his type…" _I thought to myself.

"It's a complicated relationship," Goemon answered.

"Huh?" I looked at him with widening eyes.

"Really?" Rina asked in excitement. "Why's that?"

"She never listens to me and it's annoying." Goemon snorted.

"_I never listen huh?" _I thought and it made me grit my teeth. "You're the one who flirts with every woman we see!" I shouted.

"Geez, I didn't think you get jealous." Goemon teased.

"I'm not jealous! It's just annoying." I pouted.

"Wow, it sounds complicated, but I can tell you both care for each other." Rina's eyes beamed.

"I guess you can say that." I rolled my eyes.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We continued to talk and we finished eating our rice cakes. Rina said she had a guest room for Goemon and I, but the thought of Goemon and I sharing a room together made my stomach turn. _"Am I nervous?"_ I questioned myself. No… I can't be.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"Okay, well here's the room. Sorry if it's small…"

"No, it's perfect!" I gave Rina a grin. "Thank you so much."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, I'll knock on your door when lunch will be served." Rina grabbed Daichi's hand and they walked out the room, shutting the door on their way out.

The room was very small like a box, but it still was nice. Goemon looked out the window and sighed.

"I'm going into town to find more information," Goemon said.

"Information on what?" I asked.

"Nothing… Nothing. Just stay here." Goemon gave me a stern look. "Please for once listen."

"I don't want to be in this room by myself!" I pouted.

"I won't be gone long." Goemon patted my head.

"_He's treating me like Katashi and my father would treat me…" _I thought annoyingly.

"Please wait here. Please." Goemon begged coolly.

I sighed. "Whatever."

Goemon squeezed my shoulders. "Good girl." He went to leave the room.

"Goemon?" I called out to him.

"What is it?" Goemon turned his head.

"Why didn't you tell Rina I wasn't your type?"

"Ah, why do you care?" Goemon teasingly laughed.

"Just wondering…" I felt my face getting hot.

"Maybe because it's true." Goemon chuckled. "See you soon." Goemon left the room, leaving me to think on his last comment.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

It felt like it's been HOURS since Goemon hasn't returned. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

"Hey, Anya… Is Goemon back?" Daichi popped his head in.

"No…" I whispered.

"Where did he go? Lunch will be ready soon. It's been awhile since he left."

I was worried too and I wanted to go look for him, but I didn't want to get in his way again or get into trouble… I also don't want Goemon mad at me…

"Why don't we look for him?" Daichi asked. "I hope none of the Shinobu samurais have him…"

"Goemon is very strong… I'm sure he's fine." I felt my voice shaken.

"_I am worried, though."_ I thought to myself.

"Okay…" Daichi frowned.

"Maybe if we just walk around town, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt." I gave Daichi a wicked grin.

"Yeah, no harm in that, right?" Daichi grinned back.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Daichi and I told Rina we would be back and that we needed fresh air. We both started to walk into town. A lot of men and boys were still on the ground trying to pick crops.

"You know if Goemon got captured, I know where they would have him, hostage," Daichi whispered.

"I'm sure he's fine…" I whispered back. _"He is a high-ranked ninja. He'll be fine, but why hasn't he come back yet? He said he would be back here soon." _I thought worryingly.

"You sure?" Daichi studied me.

"Maybe one peek wouldn't hurt…" I nodded. "Let's go."

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Daichi took me a little out of the village and there was a hidden trail.

"If we follow the trail, we'll find a small dungeon where the Shinobu have villagers, hostage."

"Why would they have them, hostage?" I asked.

"Because if a samurai feels a villager is disobeying him; they will take him hostage and torment him." Daichi frowned.

"That's horrible…"

"Indeed. Shall we follow this trail to find Goemon?" Daichi asked.

"Of course…" I said in a small voice.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We followed the trail until we spotted a small dungeon that looked gloomy and dark.

"Wow, for it being daylight out, the dungeon still looks dark and scary," I whispered.

"A lot of the villagers fear of this dungeon. Once you have entered the dungeon, you never come out." Daichi cleared his throat.

"Maybe I should just go in." I looked at Daichi. I don't want to put him in danger.

"No, I want to help find Goemon…" Daichi smiled. "Please?"

"I just don't want you to get-" Before I could finish my sentence I realized that I was going to say what Katashi, my father, and Goemon would've said to me. I shook my head and nodded. "Okay, let us go."

Daichi gave me a grin and he entered the small dungeon quietly. The dungeon was even darker inside. The only lights I could spot were torches all around. They didn't give a lot of light, but enough where I could see where I was going.

"Let us check every cell, but quietly because Shinobu samurais might be around…" Daichi warned.

"Right." I agreed.

We both started to tiptoe and peeked in every cell. We saw a lot of old men that were lying on the floor, lifeless. It's sad because they looked so hopeless. We kept peeking in every cell until we heard a loud noise coming from the front door of the dungeon!

"HIDE!" I loudly whispered to Daichi!

We both ran and hid between a wall and a pillar. It was very small, but perfect because there was no torch light in sight!

"No one in this village is confessing who murdered those two men…" I heard a loud voice speak out.

"Then we must take random villagers and torture them until someone confesses who did it." Another voice called out.

"It couldn't be a villager… Must be someone from the Takara clan?" The husky-voiced asked.  
"I don't know… Why would they bother coming to this poor village?"

"Beats me, but who else would it be?"

"We'll find out soon enough! Even if it means torturing and killing everyone in this poor ass village." One of the men snorted.

I felt my heart in my throat. _"At least they didn't find Goemon, but these poor villagers might be killed!"_ I thought as I started to feel chills.

I looked over at Daichi and he shook his head. The two men that were discussing their plan were walking passed us. I held my breath, making sure I make no sudden movements. As they walked passed I sighed quietly, but then someone from behind put their hand in front of my mouth! I felt my eyes widened and I looked at Daichi with the corner of my eye and I saw that a hand was over his mouth as well. His eyes widened, and like me, he didn't move.

"Unbelievable." The voice hissed in my ear. "You couldn't have just stayed in the room like I told you…"

My heart was at ease. _"Goemon." _I turned around and hugged Goemon tightly.

"Stay still… They'll hear us!" Goemon whispered in my ear.

"I was so worried… Daichi and I thought they captured you!" I whispered as quietly as I can.

"Sh," Goemon warned.

"But, Goemon…" I said a little to loudly than planned.

"Huh? Who's there?!" I heard a loud voice.

"Shit!" Goemon jumped up on the dungeon wall above Daichi and I then jumped out in front of the two samurais.

"Told you! It's Goemon Ishikawa from the Takara clan!" One samurai yelled.

Goemon drew his sword without saying a word.

"You shall die Goemon!" The other samurai drew his sword and charged at Goemon.

Goemon showed no emotion and cut the samurai's head off.

The body of the samurai's fell motionless with blood squirting all over the place from his neck and the head was laying miles away from the body.

"Gah, what is your purpose in being here?" The last samurai asked.

"To protect these villagers," Goemon said in confidence as he sliced the samurai in half.

Daichi and I looked around the dungeon to make sure it was safe to come out.

I walked up to Goemon and I can tell by his body language that he was pissed at me. "Goemon…"

"No, I don't want to talk to you, Anya," Goemon said sharply.

"I know I disobeyed your orders, but Daichi and I thought the Shinobu samurais have captured you…" I began to explain.

Goemon snorted. "You think a couple samurais here and there would capture me? Do you know who I am?" Goemon laughed harder.

"We were still worried," I whispered.

"Well, that was stupid even for you." Goemon clutched his fists. "Not only did you put yourself in danger, but you put a small child in danger too!"

I looked down on the cold ground. _"He didn't have to say it like that…" _

"It was my idea, Goemon. Don't be mad at her." Daichi interrupted.

"No, she should've known better. She's a grown woman." Goemon gave me a disgusted look.

I didn't say anything. There was nothing left to say…

"Let me get a couple of these villagers out of the cells and I'll meet you at your home, Daichi." Goemon gave me a stern look. "Can I trust you to at least go back without causing any more trouble?"

I nodded and lightly grabbed Daichi's wrists and we walked away from Goemon without looking back.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

When Daichi and I were walking home it was already dark out.

"Do you think Goemon will stay mad at us?" Daichi asked.

"Not you, but me." I gave him a weak smile.

"I think he only got mad because he was worried about you," Daichi said positively.

"No, I think he's sick of me getting in the way." I deeply sighed.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We finally made it back to Daichi's home and Rina was waiting for us on the front porch.

"There you guys are!" Rina shouted. "I was so worried."

My heart started to ache. I have to tell her how I let her son go inside the small dungeon with me…

"We are fine," Daichi said in a monotone voice.

"No…" I whispered.

"Huh?" Rina gasped. "What do you mean no?"

"Daichi and I went into the small dungeon because we were worried if the Shinobu samurais have captured Goemon…" I said in a small voice. "I am so sorry I put your son in danger…"

Rina was silent then she looked at Daichi. "Why would you put this woman in danger!?"

"I'm sorry mom…. We were worried about Goemon…" Daichi sighed.

"It's not his fault, Rina!" I interrupted.

"Yeah, it's Anya's…." Goemon said out of nowhere.

I turned around to face Goemon. "Please stay out of this."

"Why should I? I'm the one who saved your ass…" Goemon glared at me.

"I don't need this." I felt angry. My body was shaking. I'm trying to explain Rina how bad I messed up and Goemon is not making this easier for me…. I know I really screwed up with Goemon's cover and put Daichi's life in danger, but I don't need to keep getting punished by Goemon when I'm trying to be sincere to Rina. I stormed inside the house and went upstairs to the guest room and slammed the door.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

A few moments later I heard footsteps coming upstairs. Then the door opened quietly. I was on the futon lying down and I saw it was Goemon.

"_Great…"_ I thought to myself.

"Can we talk?" Goemon asked gently.

"Look, I'm sorry I put Daichi in danger. I feel awful for it! I'm also sorry for disobeying your orders again-"

"I'm not going to lecture you…" Goemon sighed. "I just want to talk."

"Okay…" I sat up from the futon.

Goemon sat next to me. "I had everything under control and then I saw you at the dungeon hiding… I was worried," Goemon said sincerely. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm nineteen, I can take care of myself!" I snapped.

"Did you have a weapon?" Goemon raised a brow.

"No…" I answered quietly.

"Then how could you defend yourself?"

"I'm going to take a bath!" I stood up from the futon and left Goemon in the room. Goemon was right about me not being able to defend myself, but I won't admit to it.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I relaxed into the tub. It was very warm and I felt… safe. I wish I wasn't so much trouble for Goemon… I do feel bad… I do, but he can't expect me to just sit in a room by myself while he does all these dangerous missions. I want to help a little bit. I know before I wanted nothing to do with this war, but after seeing how those Shinobu samurais treated those poor people I want to at least help a little. I let out a deep sigh and leaned back. I rested my head on the wall and closed my eyes. Today was exhausting even though I screwed everything up… I laughed a little even though I should not find it funny… I always get into these kinds of messes and I always have Goemon cleaning them up. I slowly closed my eyes. I'll just rest my eyes for a little bit...

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I woke up in the futon in the guest room… Wait… I looked around the room and saw Goemon sitting on the windowsill. When did I go to bed? I thought I was in…

"What!" I screeched.

"Morning." Goemon gave me a wicked smile.

"Did you take me out of the bath and put me in bed?" I looked at my clothes and I had a night slip on. "And changed my clothes?!" I gasped. "You saw me naked?"

"You fell asleep and your skin was wrinkly, so I took you out of the bath, dressed you and laid you on the futon," Goemon explained.

"So, you saw me naked." I scowled at him.

"Yeah, but it's not a big deal…" Goemon snorted. "Nothing I haven't seen before…"

I am so angry and embarrassed… He might have seen other women naked and a lot of women seen him naked, but no man has ever seen me naked! Also, I never saw a man naked! I can't believe Goemon did what he did!

"Why are you sulking?" Goemon muttered.

"Because no man has EVER seen me naked!" I cried out.

"It's not like I did anything to you while you were unconscious." Goemon shook his head.

"Not the point!" I glared.

Goemon got up from the windowsill. "Well, I'm going to go into town, so please stay inside for once!"

"Okay," I whispered.

"I'm serious! Daichi is in town working hard labor, but he'll be back soon…" Goemon stared at my face. "I'll be back later tonight."

"Great, I'm going to be bored," I whined

"I rather you be bored than cause trouble." Goemon ruffled my hair.

"Very funny." I pushed his hand away from my head.

"Ha, just be a good girl and I'll reward you when I get back." Goemon winked as he went to leave the room.

"Reward?" I asked in confusion. _"What does he mean by that?" _I thought to myself.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

While Goemon and Daichi were out, Rina and I was making dinner early, so it will be prepared for them when they come back.

"Rina, I'm so sorry about yesterday." I apologize, as I was forming the rice into a ball.

"Don't worry about it! As long as you and Daisuke weren't hurt." Rina gave me a small smile. "Goemon was worried about you, though." She added.

"I know…" I whispered. "I just wish he wouldn't treat me like a child."

"Just because he's worried about you, it doesn't mean he thinks you're a child. He just was scared you would've got yourself killed." Rina sighed. "Goemon and I was talking all night about it. He truly does seem to care for you."

I gasped. _"Why does Goemon care so much? I mean I knew he cared, but not THAT much…" _

"Why are you shocked?" Rina asked as she was cutting some vegetables.

"Well, we only knew each other for a couple days now… How can someone care about me when they hardly know me?"

"Do you care about him?" Rina asked.

"Of course I do!" I answered without hesitation.

"But you only knew him for a couple days…" Rina winked.

"Oh, I get it…" I giggled.

"He was also worried that he was too hard on you when he yelled," Rina said as she started to cook the rice balls.

"Really?" I felt my face turn red.

"Yes, he must have really fallen for you."

"I wouldn't say that…" I rolled my eyes. "He's still a player."

"He'll change, hopefully." Rina laughed.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Rina and I talked the whole time about Goemon and Daichi over tea that she made for us. We also finished dinner so when the boys come home they can hurry up and eat. They'll probably be starving… I looked out the window and it was already dark. They should be home soon! Rina and I were having a fun time together until we heard a loud knock on the door.

"Wonder who that can be?" Rina got up from her chair and walked to the door.

I followed her and she opened the door and as soon as I saw who was at the other side, I freaked.

"THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" I screamed out loud.


	5. Chapter 5 - Playing Geisha

Chapter 5

Playing Geisha

"There you are!" Nobuyuki gave me an evil glare.

"What are you doing here?!" I felt my face growing pale.

"You know him?" Rina asked.

"It's a LONG story." I sighed.

Nobuyuki ignored Rina and grabbed my wrist. "You are coming home!"

"NO LET GO!" I screamed.

"Anya?" Rina called out as Nobuyuki dragged me out of the house.

Naomi and Katashi were waiting outside and they both gave me a disappointed look.

"Anya… Why?" Naomi couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"Naomi… You should've known I was going to leave…" I whispered.

"I didn't think you would be this low and actually do it," Naomi said firmly.

"Why would you call me low?" I snapped. "Is it wrong to leave my home because I wasn't happy? Is my fate to stay somewhere that makes me miserable?"

"You are going home. Sora hasn't left her room, our mother is crying and father is not evening speaking to anyone," Katashi said harshly.

"NO!" I argued.

"Where's Goemon? I know he's with you!" Nobuyuki interrupted.

"Right here…" A voice called out.

Naomi, Nobuyuki, Katashi, Rina and I all looked up and saw Goemon standing on top of Rina's roof.

"Come down here so I can destroy you for taking my fiancée away from me!" Nobuyuki drew his sword.

"Wait, fiancée?" Rina blinked in confusion.

Goemon jumped down from the roof and drew his blade as well.

"No, stop!" I stood in front of Goemon and spread my arms out to protect him. "He didn't do anything! I ran away on my own and he saved me from five bandits! He said he would take me to Asami Island, and asked if I would help him on his missions and I agreed!"

"Why would she help you on dangerous missions?" Katashi gave Goemon a stern look.

"Why would I leave her by herself to get killed?" Goemon clenched his teeth.

"You should've taken her back home!" Katashi yelled.

"She would've run away again! She's stubborn!" Goemon snapped.

"_Ouch, so that's why Goemon asked me to join him on his missions because I would just get into more trouble if I was by myself? He didn't just ask just cause he wanted me to come?" _I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. He really does think I'm stubborn and can't take care of myself…

"This time I would make sure she wouldn't leave again!" Katashi looked at me in disgust.

Wow, not only did Goemon save me three times before coming to Aika Village, but he had to save me AGAIN in the dungeon because I did not obey his orders, and now my brother, best friend, and fiancé came here to get me because I ran away. He really is going to think I'm a pain in the ass.

"She'll find a way to do it again," Goemon muttered.

"Goemon, I respect you, but please just hand her over." Katashi sighed. "She'll just be a burden during your missions."

"_Burden?" _My stomach pain got worse.

"No, just let me take her to Asami Island…" Goemon looked into Katashi's eyes.

I can't be traveling with Goemon if he thinks I'm just a bother. "No, They're right…"

"Huh?" Goemon's eyes widened.

"I'm just in the way. I better go back with them." I gave Goemon a weak smile.

Nobuyuki still had his sword drawn but grabbed my wrists with his free hand. "Let's go then!"

"I'll fight for her," Goemon said as he pointed his sword at Nobuyuki.

"That won't be necessary," I said without looking at Goemon.

"Anya?" Goemon whispered. "Since when did you want to go home, I thought you wanted to help me?"

"I do, but I'm just in the way." I felt tears welling up.

"You are not in the way…" Goemon took a step toward Nobuyuki and I.

Nobuyuki pulled me behind him and pointed his sword at Goemon. "Since you want to fight for her, let's do it then!"

Without another word Goemon charged at Nobuyuki.

"STOP!" A voice called out.

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

Hiroko came running towards us.

"Hiroko, what are you doing here?" Goemon stopped in his tracks and put his sword back in his scabbard.

"Making sure Anya is doing okay." Hiroko crossed her arms. "But it doesn't look so good."

"Hiroko…" I whispered.

"Why are you guys here?!" Hiroko snapped at Katashi and Nobuyuki. "You'll blow Goemon's cover!"

"You're right…" Katashi sighed. "Let's go guys."

"He's a high-ranking, ninja!" Nobuyuki pointed at Goemon. "He can handle it!" He laughed sarcastically.

"Yes, I can." Goemon laughed it off. "Let's finish this!"

"No, Goemon! The Shinobu samurais already suspect something!" I yelled.

Goemon shook his head and looked at me like I shouldn't have said that.

"Why would they expect anything?" Hiroko raised a brow at Goemon.

"She's just being paranoid!" Goemon rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Hmmm." Hiroko studied Goemon and I. "Okay, well you guys we are leaving!" She looked at Katashi, Nobuyuki, and Naomi.

"I'm not leaving until Anya is leaving with me!" Nobuyuki spat.

Hiroko gave Nobuyuki a dirty look. "No, this has nothing to do with Anya! It's about Goemon's mission and you people are in the way!"

"She's right. Let us go," Katashi said in a low voice. "Anya, please be careful."

"Yes," I answered back. "Bye Naomi," I whispered.

Naomi didn't answer, but she turned her back on me!

"Naomi!" I called out to her.

"Anya, let it go." Goemon put his hand on my shoulder.

"But…" I looked into Goemon's eyes.

"It'll be okay, I promise." He squeezed my shoulder.

With that, Katashi, Nobuyuki, Naomi and Hiroko started to leave.

"I'll come back for you, Anya!" Nobuyuki said behind his shoulder. "You WILL marry me."

Hiroko rolled her eyes and looked at Goemon and I for the last time. "I'll check on you two soon!"

"Bye, Hiroko!" I yelled out.

***~*~*~*~Take My Breath Away *~*~*~*~***

Later that night Daichi came home and we all started to eat dinner. I told Rina everything about Nobuyuki and why I ran away from my family. She seemed like she gave me her full attention because she kept asking a bunch of questions. I also told her how Goemon and I first met. Daichi asked a lot of questions too! I was so happy they were into my story, but I was also sad that Naomi is mad at me. Why would she call me low? I thought she understood why I would go through with my plans. My stomach started to hurt again.

"Anya, are you alright?" Goemon interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes." I blinked. "I'm sorry I was just a little distracted."

"Maybe you should get some rest." Goemon looked at me like he was worried.

"I'm going to take a bath first," I mumbled.

"Yes! Please relax!" Rina chimed in.

I got up from my seat and went into the bath right away. My stomach still was in pain, though. "_So much for relaxing."_ I thought to myself. I sunk in lower into the water. I wonder if Goemon is annoyed with me? I mean not only did I cause trouble yesterday but today too. I hope I can be some help for him….

"Anya?" I heard my name called out from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I yelled out.

"Can I come in?" Goemon asked coolly.

"NO!" I screeched.

"I saw you naked yesterday. It's not a big deal." I can tell by his voice that he is annoyed.

"Ugh, can't you wait until I'm out of the tub?"

"No…" He laughed.

"Fine. Come in…" I hugged my knees to my chest.

Without hesitation, Goemon slid the door open. "Hi there." He came in and slid the door shut.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" I felt my face getting hot. I didn't want Goemon to see me naked again!

"I just want to make sure you are okay," He said gently.

"I'm fine. Now go away." I snapped. That's all he wanted to know? Couldn't he have asked me that outside the door!

"No, you aren't." Goemon walked towards the bath.

"No, don't come any closer!" I freaked.

"Chill, I'm not going to do anything." Goemon frowned. "When you stopped telling your story about running away you seemed lost in thought."

"It's because of Naomi, Goemon. I can't believe she's disgusted with me…" I sunk more into the water.

"She's not disgusted," he whispered. "She's just worried and shocked that you ended up running away."

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't tell me you're crying because of that?" Goemon kneeled down and started stroking my wet hair.

I started to sob. "Wah."

"Anya, stop…" Goemon stopped stroking my hair and grabbed my chin, making me force to look at him.

I tried to avert my eyes, but he jerked my chin more until I finally looked into his eyes. "It's not just Naomi… It's you too!"

Goemon's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because I just been a burden to you." I felt my tears running down my cheeks.

"Anya, you aren't a burden." Goemon wiped away my tears.

"Yes, I am." I tried to stop my tears, but they kept rolling down my cheeks.

"No, you are not. I'm taking you on a dangerous mission tomorrow, so if I thought you were a burden then I wouldn't have you come with me tomorrow night." Goemon kept wiping my tears away.

"W-What?" I was shocked. Goemon needs me to help?

Goemon grinned. "Let me wash your back."

"Um." I felt my face flustered.

"I'm not going to look at your naked body."

"Fine." I sighed deeply.

Goemon grabbed the soap and started to rub his hands. "This is going to be fun," he said seductively.

"Goemon?" I had to ask him what is on my mind.

"Hm?" Goemon started to rub my back… No, the right word is massage. It felt amazing!

"Did you save me from the bandits and asked me to join you on your missions because you thought I would get myself killed?"

"Yes, but I also did it because I wanted to." Goemon massaged harder on my back.

"But why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I guess I care about you. If I didn't care I would've just taken you back to your village, not caring if you run away again or not." Goemon started massaging my shoulders.

I let out a little moan. _"Wait what sound did I just make?!" _

"Feels good?" Goemon's voice sounded cocky.

"Um, I think I am done… Thank you!" I felt humiliated.

"Nothing wrong with enjoying a massage."

"I'm getting out!" I ignored his comment.

"Let me rinse you off first!" Goemon lightly splashed water on my back.

"I can do it myself!" I shivered.

"No, it'll be easier if I do it." Goemon kept lightly splashing me.

It does feel good I'm not going to lie… I'm kind of embarrassed, though.

Goemon finally finished. "Okay, let me get you a towel."

"No, just leave! I'm good!" I pointed at the door. "Out!"

Goemon grinned. "Fine…" He left the bathroom and slid the door shut.

I felt strange… Why did I moan when he rubbed my shoulders? I never moaned like that before! I also never let a man touch me like that either, but he said he cared about me! I felt butterflies in my stomach. Wait, why do I care if he cares about me? Am I really turning into all the other women that love Goemon? I hope not! I don't want to start being obnoxious like them, or be overly flirty… I finally got out from the bath and grabbed a towel. I have to remember that Goemon is sweet to EVERY girl and not take it too personal. I dried off and put on my kimono. I must not fall for his charm like the other women do!

***~*~*~*~Take My Breath Away *~*~*~*~***

After I gave myself the pep talk I walked into Goemon's and I's guest room. What? He's not in there? Where is he? I looked outside the window and saw him on a tree branch looking at the stars. I hurried outside to see what he was up to.

"Ah, now you want to see me," Goemon said without turning around to face me.

"What do you expect, Goemon!" I snapped. "I'm naked, I never let a man touch me like that!"

Goemon jumped down from the tree branch. "It's really not a big deal."

"Maybe not for you, but for me on the other hand, it's a different story…" I gave him a dirty look.

"One day you'll realize it's not." He ruffled my hair. "But right now you are a little brat, so you have a lot to learn."

"Little brat?!" I pushed Goemon's hand away from my head.

"I'm only kidding," Goemon said teasingly. "But we better get some sleep because tomorrow is a big day for the both of us."

"Am I really going to help you out on your mission?"

"Yes, but you might not like what you are going to do," he smirked.

"What am I going to do?" I gulped.

"It's a surprise, I'll tell you tomorrow." Goemon looked into my eyes. "Just trust me okay?"

"But you said I won't like it!" I whined.

"Just wait until tomorrow." Goemon picked me up and took me inside the house.

***~*~*~*~Take My Breath Away *~*~*~*~***

We both relaxed on the futon in the guest room.

"I have a question." I turned my body to face Goemon.

Goemon was still sitting up. "If it's about the mission tomorrow, I told you to wait…"

"No, it's about the Shinobu samurais… Why didn't you tell Hiroko the truth about me almost blowing your cover in the dungeon, and when I stuck up for Daichi?"

"Because she'll think I'll fail my mission. Little does she know that the Shinobu are almost done with this village, they got all their crops and money. This village is poor and people are dying, so I can't see the Shinobu bother to send anymore samurai's to try to see who is killing off the few samurais here." Goemon deeply sighed. "But tomorrow we are going to find the headman and steal all his money that the Shinobu samurais gave him to use his villagers."

"I see, so why won't I want to help out tomorrow?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

"Ugh!" I don't have enough patience to wait until tomorrow! I want to know now.

Goemon pulled a small bag from inside his kimono. "Since you've been a good girl today, I will give you an award."

"Huh?" I sat up and took the small bag from Goemon. It was little candies that are different colors! They looked shiny and had powder sugars on each piece! "THANK YOU GOEMON!"

"I saw them in a little candy store and thought of you," Goemon said.

I started to eat them. "MHMM! They are good! Try some!"

Goemon took a couple of pieces and popped them in his mouth. "They are good."

After we shared the candies we both laid on the futon, and right away Goemon grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace.

"What do you think you are doing?!" I started to struggle in his hug.

"I want to lay with you," he whispered. "I won't do anything."

"All you want to do is cuddle?" I pressed my forehead against his chest.

"Mhm." Goemon hugged me tighter.

I started to drift into a deep slumber. _"I hate to admit it, but I kind of like to be this close to Goemon." _I felt safe and secure. I can stay like this forever.

***~*~*~*~Take My Breath Away *~*~*~*~***

"Hey little rebel, wake up." I heard Goemon's sweet voice.

"Hm?" I opened my eyes. "Why do you always get so close to my face?!"

"Because it's pretty to look at," He said casually. He was on top of me and he had my arms pinned.

I felt my face blush, and I hurried up and pushed him off me. "So what are we doing today? You finally going to tell me?" I was so excited to help out on his mission!

"You'll see." Goemon gave me a wicked grin.

"No, you told me you would tell me today!" I glared at him.

"Just be patient, we have to go shopping first."

"Why are we going shopping? Are they're even stores in this village?"

"No, we have to go to another village to shop." Goemon got up and pulled me up from the futon without any effort.

"Wait what are we getting?" I'm so confused.

"You'll see! Quit asking so many questions," Goemon said annoyingly.

"Ugh fine!" I finally gave up. Something tells me that I will regret helping him out.

***~*~*~*~Take My Breath Away *~*~*~*~***

Goemon and I said goodbye to Rina and Daichi and started to walk through the village.

"We have to go this way through the woods to go to Jiro Village," Goemon explained.

"Jiro Village?"

"Yes, they have nice shops there plus you'll see the mansion that the headman lives in." Goemon winked.

Why did he wink at me? Something is up.

"Goemon please tell me what you want me to do." I stopped walking.

"Don't worry… It's not that bad."

I'm really worried now… "Goemon…" I whispered.

"I'll protect you, so please trust me." Goemon gave me a big hug.

I accepted his hug. "Okay."

We started walking again and we reached the forest. We are almost to Jiro Village. As I looked around the forest I notice it was very quiet. It seemed very peaceful, too peaceful. I'm actually expecting Shinobu samurais. Where are they?

"What's wrong?" Goemon asked.

"Why haven't we seen any Shinobu samurais yet?"

"Why would they be in this forest? They don't have to worry about the Aika villagers coming around here."

"So is Jiro Village full of Shinobu samurais?" I asked.

"Of course. They own that village!" He said in a mocking tone.

"Well, I didn't know!" I snapped.

***~*~*~*~Take My Breath Away *~*~*~*~***

We finally arrived at Jiko Village, and it's AMAZING! It's a very large village! It's full of large houses and beautiful flowers! There are a lot of people walking around and they looked cheerful. It's very different than Aika Village that is for sure.

"Why are you sulking?" Goemon lifted my chin up and looked me deep in the eyes.

"It's just a lot different than Aika Village, and everyone is so happy here."

"Not for long." Goemon gently smiled. "We are going to fix this!"

"Yes…" I nodded.

"Now let us go to the kimono store!" Goemon said in excitement.

I wonder why he is so excited to go kimono shopping? Wait, why are we going kimono shopping?! Is he getting a new kimono?

Without asking questions, I just walked with him to find the kimono store. We finally reached it. The store was HUGE and they had a lot of kimonos to choose from. They all seem very expensive. I started to look in the men's section.

"What are you doing?" Goemon raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't we here to find you a kimono?" I asked confusingly.

"No." Goemon tilted his head to the side.

"But you seemed so excited to come in here, so I thought we were shopping for you." I am so confused.

"We are shopping for you." Goemon grabbed my wrist and started to drag me into the women's section.

Why would I need a kimono? Is this for the mission?

Goemon started to look through the women's kimonos. He seems to be looking at the sleazy ones…

"Why would I wear these prostitute kimonos? Wouldn't I get a regular one?" I started to get very suspicious on what Goemon wanted me to do for this mission… I'm kind of scared.

Goemon gave me a teasing smile. "Well, I might as well tell you... You are going to be an undercover prostitute."

"WHAT!" I screeched.

"Keep your voice down!" Goemon squeezed my shoulder hard.

"I am NOT doing that!" I yelled louder.

"What did I tell you before we came into Aika Village?" Goemon gave me an evil glare.

"To follow your orders…" I muttered. "But this is going too far!"

"You are not actually going to sleep with anyone!" Goemon whispered in my ear to make sure no one is listening to our conversation.

"How do you know?" I whispered back. "If you put me in a brothel, wouldn't the brothel owner make me sleep with clients?"

"Look, I promise you I won't let anyone touch you," he said sincerely. "Female ninjas have to do cover ups like this almost every day. It's normal for ninjas. If you want to help Aika villagers, you have to do this."

"Fine, but you better not let anything happen!" I turned my back on Goemon.

"Trust me." Goemon patted my head.

"Yeah." I snorted.

We continued to look through those flashy prostitute kimonos.

"How about this one?" Goemon held up a light blue kimono that's very SEE THROUGH!

"Can't we find another sexy kimono that isn't see through?" I whined.

"All sexy kimonos are sleazy…" Goemon laughed.

"Whatever, I'll take it." I sighed. It is very pretty, but I won't admit it to this arrogant ninja.

***~*~*~*~Take My Breath Away *~*~*~*~***

Goemon bought me the expensive kimono and we started to walk into town.

"The brothel house is all the way at the end of the town." Goemon pointed at the mansion.

"Ah." I didn't want to keep talking about this mission. It's making me sick to my stomach. "Can we go back to Aika Village?"

Goemon frowned. "No, your mission starts in a couple minutes."

"Great," I mumbled.

Goemon ignored my answer and we walked around town. Goemon kept scanning every villager that walked past. The village was very packed and they seemed very pushy. Geez, you can't walk slowly in this village. I felt my heart hurting. I really don't want to pretend to be a prostitute. I understand that this is what other ninjas do, and I did want to help Goemon out because of the Aika villagers, but I think this job is more than I can handle. Goemon seemed amused by it, though, which makes me anger.

"Anya…" Goemon interrupted my train of thought.

"What?" I snapped.

"I swear on my life that nothing bad will happen." Goemon tilted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Whatever." I turned away from him.

"Oh, he's here!" Goemon loudly whispered, he handed me the bag with the expensive kimono in it and ran off.

"WAIT!" I yelled out. "Who's here?" I looked around for Goemon, but there was no sign of him.

"Ah, you must be the new recruit." An old man approached me.

He looked VERY creepy, but he was in expensive clothing.

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow. New recruit? There must be some kind of mistake.

Before I could say anything else he grabbed my wrist!

"What do you think you are doing?!" I tried to pull away from his grasped, but he held my wrist very tightly.

The man ignored my yelling and started to drag me. I'm getting kidnaped and no one is paying attention? They're a lot of villagers witnessing this and they aren't even looking at me struggling! Are you serious? This cannot be happening! I kept trying to struggle. I was not giving up!

"Geez, you are a feisty one, huh?" The old man was amused.

This is annoying… Where is Goemon? I thought he said nothing was going to happen to me? Wow, so much for counting on him!

Finally, the old man dragged me inside the big mansion. Wait, isn't that the brothel Goemon pointed at? That bastard! This old man is the owner! Oh, no… I looked around the mansion as we walked down a long hallway. All the rooms seem like they are all painted dark red and they had black furniture. It all seemed very seductive and expensive. As we kept passing rooms I heard women flirting with their clients.

"Oh, master… That feels so good!" I heard one woman say in a sexy tone.

I gulped. This is not good. I am far from seductive, and I don't want to lose my virginity to some pervert that has to pay to have sex! What if I have to sleep with a sleazy Shinobu samurai? Ugh. I sure as hell hope not. I felt my pulse getting sweaty, but we finally stopped in front of a room. It was the last room on the left of the hallway. I wonder if there is a client in there?

"Well get in and get dressed, or do you want me to do it for you?" The old man licked his lips.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart. "I can do it…" I said in a low voice.

I walked in and the old man shut the door. The room was huge which I wasn't surprised, and again it had red walls and black furniture. I started to change quickly into my sexy kimono. After I changed I looked into a large mirror. The kimono was very low cut, so my boobs were hanging out… It surprisingly looked good on me. The kimono hugged my figure, and what I also liked about it is that it's see through, but not where my nipples would show and my… other area… You could only see my stomach…

Suddenly the door opened slowly and I felt that my heart was in my mouth… Is this a client? A young woman with pink hair peeked into the room.

"Ah, you must be the girl!" She gave me a cheerful smile.

I couldn't even smile back at her. How did she know I was the new recruit?

"Don't worry…" She came closer to me. She was very petite, and her hair was short. It only came down to her neck. She had pretty light green eyes and she seemed to look like my age.

I still couldn't answer her. I felt like I was going to cry.

She then pulled me by the collar of my kimono. "Sh, you'll blow our cover and get us killed!" She hissed in my ear.

"Wait, you are a Takara ninja!?" I asked loudly. I am so relieved!

"SH!" She gritted her teeth. "Ugh, you are such a newbie!"

"Sorry." I felt my face getting red. "Goemon kind of threw me into this position without giving me details on anything…"

"Don't worry that's why I am here!" She clapped her hands together. "I am undercover too! We have to find where the Headman stocks up the money, and after we find out where it is we attack him when the time is right! Then we free the prostitutes!" She explained in a happy tone.

"That doesn't sound like a very laid out plan." I sighed. "And how am I going to attack when I have no weapon?"

"Just worry about the room with the money without getting caught! Leave the rest to me." The woman winked.

"What is your name?" I asked. How is she so cheerful to be doing dangerous missions like this?  
"Sakura Megumi!" She held her hand out. "You must be Anya Yukari!"

"How do you know me?" I accepted her handshake.

"Goemon told me all about you! He seems really into you, and he stressed to me to keep you safe!"

I felt my face growing hot. "When did you talk to him?"

"We met up yesterday at Aika Village, and he said that you wanted to help out, so…" She shrugged.

"I see." I gently smiled at her. Goemon knew I would want to help out and he planned on making sure I was okay. I feel bad for doubting him now. I feel a little better now that Sakura is here.

"I'm so excited to do this!" Sakura said out of nowhere.

"Why?"

"Because I want to help these women. Most of them are only fourteen and they get abducted! Some parents will even offer their daughters to the Shinobu for money because they are poor." Sakura paused. She looked very upset. "And the women that have grown up have been doing this for years and years!"

"That's awful, Sakura." I felt my beating heart. I was scared when I first came here, but I couldn't imagine being my sister's age and coming here. I wouldn't know what to do!

"We'll change it, no matter what!" Sakura said. She was very determined.

The door opened slowly and the old man came in. "Sakura, you making her feel welcome?"

"Yes, sir." Sakura bowed.

"Good, now come! Your client is waiting for you." The old man ordered.

"Yes." Sakura followed him out the door.

Great. Now I am by myself. Should I explore, or would that look suspicious? Oh man… I don't know what I should do. Maybe I should just wait. Hmm.

When I was lost in thought I heard the door open again! It was the old man. Geez, he just took Sakura to a client five minutes ago!

"Come, you might start your big job." The old man looked me up and down with lustful eyes. "You look very sexy in that kimono. If the client doesn't choose you, you might have to let me be your first client."

I felt shivers going through me, but I followed him out the door. We kept walking and I started to scan the rooms we walked passed. All the doors were closed because the women were working, I suppose. Hmm, what's this? I saw a door that was a little open. There were sacks of gold coins piled up! It was not hard to spot because the gold coins all glistened! I got to remember it's the door on the right, and it's in the middle. I felt myself smiling! I kind of wish Sakura didn't find out too. Is that bad? I mean I at least want to do something that no one else can do!

"In this room, ma'am!" The old man pushed me into another room.

I thought my room was big, but this one is HUGE! Oh, but wait there are a couple samurais and women in the room… Wait people hook up in front of others?! GROSS! I looked around and saw Sakura pouring sake in a glass. She looked really sexy doing it. She kept swaying her hips while she poured it, and an old man was sitting there. Ew, I hope I don't get an old man! He seemed like he had a lot of money because his kimono was very classy looking. He had a mustache that curled up which looked kind of devilish.

"A client is here!" The old man howled.

A couple of beautiful women that looked a lot sexier than me crowded around the old man; all the women went on their hands and knees.

"Newbie, down now!" The old man pointed at the ground.

Ugh, I have to bend down for a pervert… Great. I did as he says, but I bent all the way on the ground so my forehead would touch. There's no way the client would pick me! I'm not as attractive as the other women. I felt relieved. I heard footsteps come into the room. Uh-oh.

"See any you like, sir?" I heard the old man asked the client.

"Hmmm." I heard the client think out loud.

"Oh, my you are handsome! Let me take care of you!" I heard one prostitute say in her charming voice.

"No! Pick me master!" Another argued.

"No you deserve the best and you won't regret it if you pick me!" The other said in her seductive voice.

Geez, why are they arguing over a man they never met before!?

Curious, I looked up and saw… Goemon?

Goemon stared at me and gave me a smirk.

"H-How?" I felt my throat closing up.

"Hmm?" The old man looked at me suspiciously.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Why are you checking her out, look at me!" One of the prostitutes growled.

Goemon is eating this up inside I bet. Great, just what he needs, his ego built up even more.

"I want her." Goemon pointed at me.

I gulped.

"You know she just started today. She isn't experienced," The old man explained.

"That's fine. I want her." Goemon gave me a seductive look.

Well, it's better than me going with that old man. I smiled to myself. That would not be good at all! Wait, I hope Goemon doesn't think I would sleep with him! Is this why he wanted me to do this? Oh, no!

"Very well. Ladies back in your rooms, now." The old man bowed to Goemon.

The women all seemed disappointed that Goemon picked me, and they all stormed off out the door.

"Shall we?" Goemon held his hand out.

I hesitated.

"Don't worry. I'll take such good care of you." Goemon gave me a wicked smile.

Wow, he's really enjoying this. I took his hand and we sat on a black couch where there was a table full of sake. We were also not around the other prostitutes and their clients, but we could still see them across the room.

"Oh! I have to tell Sakura where the money is at!" I went to walk across the room.

Goemon grabbed my arm very tightly and pulled me down on the couch. He pulled me so hard that I was lying down!

"What was that for!?" I hissed.

"You will blow our covers, and get us killed!" Goemon rolled his eyes. "Are you that dense?"

My head was on his lap and I looked up at him. "If I'm that dense why didn't you choose the other prostitutes?"

"Because I don't want you to be with another client." Goemon looked me straight in the eyes.

"Wow, you actually listened!" I gave him a grin. "Yeah, I would've been with the brothel owner if you didn't choose me!"

"Wait, he was going to sleep with you?" Goemon clenched his teeth.

Why is Goemon so upset about it? I looked at him in confusion. "Yeah, he said if a client doesn't pick me then he would be my first client," I explained.

"Hm." Goemon frowned. "Get up and pour me some sake."

"Oh, right!" I got up from his lap and grabbed the bottle of sake, but I dropped it!

"Are you serious?" Goemon said annoyingly.

My fingertips were shaking. "I can't do this." I felt tears forming in my eyes. I'm not sexy enough to do this. This isn't me.

Goemon picked the bottle of sake off the ground and set it on the table. "Take your time. You don't have to be nervous. I said I would protect you."

I whipped my tears away with my sleeve and tried again. I'm not going to rock my hips like Sakura, but I'll at least pour this sake right! I started to concentrate until Goemon rubbed my butt smoothly.

"Ugh!" He's taking me off guard! I almost dropped the bottle again!

"Sh…" He kept rubbing me.

"Can you not?" I shot him a glare.

"You are undercover, don't blow it." He winked.

I finished pouring the sake while Goemon was still rubbing me. It felt good but strange. It was hard to explain. I handed him the glass and went to go sit next to him on the couch, but he wrapped his arm around me, making me sit on his lap. I was sitting on his lap sideways, and my head was lying on his beating heart. His heartbeat was really speeding up! Who knew a player's heart did that…

Goemon took a big sip of his sake. "You look sexy in that kimono."

"I don't compare to the other women, though." I gave him a small smile.

"I think you are the prettiest one in here." Goemon breathed in my ear.

"Hm." I knew he's just saying that to get his way with me.

"You don't believe me?"

"No." I casually answered.

"It's true. That's why I picked you, silly!" Goemon looked down at me.

"You picked me because you promised I wouldn't have to sleep with someone. Thank you." I was really grateful that Goemon kept his word.

"No, that's not the only reason," Goemon whispered. "If I saw you here with another client. I think I would blow our cover."

"Hm?" What does he mean? Would he be jealous? Nah. But I thought of Goemon being with a different woman and it made my heartache.

Goemon chugged his sake and threw it down on the ground. I looked across the room and saw Sakura dancing in front of the old man she is with. How can she stay calm doing that?

"She's an experienced ninja," he whispered. "She really wants to help these women."

"That's what she told me." I kept watching her. I envied her seduction movements.

Goemon started to kiss my neck and I let out an unexpected moan.

"Stop." I jerked my head away from him.

"I'm just playing around. I won't go all the way with you. I just want to play. We are undercover you know? You want them to be suspicious?" Goemon brushed my hair away from my face.

I sighed. Even though I don't want to do this. I want to help these women too, and the villagers from Aika.

Goemon continued to suck on my neck. He nibbled and licked. I kept leaving out moans, not because I wanted too, but because I couldn't help it!

"You like that?" Goemon stopped and whispered in my ear.

"I guess." I bit my lip.

"So where is the money at?" I felt Goemon's hot breath in my ear.

"Middle door on the right," I answered.

"Hmmm. Hold on." Goemon looked over at Sakura.

Sakura kept staring at Goemon then nodded.

"Wait, What?" I stared at Goemon.

"I told her where it is at," he explained. "We read each other's minds."

"You can do that?" I beamed.

"Any ninja can. It's not hard."

"I can't."

"I'll teach you one day." Goemon touched my cheek. "Sakura said we are really cute together."

"What?" Why would she say that?

"I agree." Goemon planted a kiss on my lips.

My eyes widened. "Goemon?"

He looked deep into my eyes and kissed me again, but this time he forced it. His tongue was entangling with mine!

"Mph!" I tried to pull away, but he was holding my face.

He finally pulled back. "Don't worry it's just a mission kiss."

"Huh?" A mission kiss, is that a way of telling me it doesn't mean anything? That's rude. I felt my beating heart. It was skyrocketing. It felt like something to me.

"Why are you sulking?" Goemon studied me.

"Nothing." I hung my head.

"Okay, sorry clients we are closing up now!" The old man entered the room.

"What?" I felt my eyes widened. When is Sakura or Goemon going to strike?

"Don't worry just stay around Sakura," Goemon whispered.

I nodded and got off Goemon and he left the room immediately.

"You okay?" A hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Yes, thanks, Sakura." I was happy she was still here.

"She pulled my head to her so she could whisper in my ear. "The man I was dancing with is the headman of Aika Village!"

"What?" I asked a little too loud.

"Sh!" She hissed.

The old man walked towards us. "Sakura the headman wants you to be with him in his private room." The old man ordered as the headman waited by the entrance of the room.

Sakura grinned at the old man. "Hm? Sorry, that won't be happening…"

"Excuse me, bitch?" The old man's nostril's flared.

"You heard me." Sakura mocked.

What is she doing? Is she going to blow our cover? Is she going to attack? This is all happening so fast!

The headman went to grab Sakura, but in a blink of an eye she punched the headman in the face! The headman fell on the floor hard. He was unconscious.

Sakura showed the old man her knuckles and she had brass knuckles on.

"What?" The old man's face grew pale. "You are a Takara ninja… How did the headman not notice!?"

Sakura got in her fighting stance. "You shall die!"

"GUARDS!" The brothel owner yelled in horror.

"Stand back, Anya." Sakura giggled.

A bunch of Shinobu samurais barged in the room with their swords out, and without hesitation Sakura charged at them. She punched all the samurais with her iron fists!

"How can you let a young woman strike!?" The old man was frustrated. He then started to make a run for it.

"Sakura!" I pointed at the old man.

"Goemon got him." She continued to throw punches at the samurais; they were dropping like flies.

I stayed behind Sakura and watched as the old man was in front of the entrance.

"GAH!" The old man screamed in horror.

Goemon sliced through the old man with his sword! He then charged and fought the rest of the samurais in the room! He cut them all one by one. Finally everyone was lying on the ground, some unconscious and some dead.

"You okay?" Goemon walked up to me as he put his sword in his scabbard.

"Yes." I nodded as I looked at the bodies around us.

"What shall we do about the headman?" Sakura swayed back and forth.

"Leave him. Trust me when the other Shinobu samurais find that they lost a lot of men, he will be sentenced to death. Let them do the dirty work," Goemon smirked.

"So where is the money?" I asked curiously.

"It's waiting out front!" Goemon took my hand.

"Out in the open?" I blinked.

"Yes, but I killed all the samurais outside, so." Goemon shrugged. "Let's go!"

"You two go ahead without me. I want to free the women!" Sakura smiled. "They can finally have a normal life!"

Goemon nodded. "Okay. Thanks again for protecting Anya."

"You seem to really care for her…" Sakura patted Goemon's shoulder. "I never saw you care for a woman before."

"Ha." Goemon blushed. "We better go."

"Kay, it was nice meeting you, Anya!" Sakura waved at us.

"Same! Thanks for everything!" I waved back.

Goemon and I rushed out to the front of the brothel and there was a horse carriage, and two horses were attached to it. On the carriage were the sacks of gold all stacked up, and around the carriage was dead samurai men.

"You killed a lot, huh?" I looked around my surroundings.

"Yes, but let us go before people notice. I mean they should be sleeping because it is late, but just in case." Goemon sat in the front of the carriage.

I sat next to him. "What are we going to do with all the money?"

He used a whip on the horses to make them go. "We will give them back to their rightful owners."

"The villagers in Aika Village?!" I clapped my hands together.

Goemon nodded. We rode into the woods and we were on our way to Aika Village. The ride was amazing! The wind in our hair and it was a full moon out. I think I am in a good mood because I somewhat helped Goemon out on his mission! I know I did a small part, but still.

"Anya?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me out tonight." Goemon gave me a warm smile. "You did great."

"All I did was figure out where the money was at." I grinned.

"Yeah, but it helped us a lot." Goemon continued to whip the horses until we finally reached Aika Village.

The village was quiet because everyone was asleep, but not for long! Goemon and I both started to yell out!

"FREEDOM!" We both chanted.

"COME TAKE BACK WHAT IS YOUR'S!" We said in unison.

People started to come outside their houses and stared at us in confusion until Goemon and I threw gold coins out on the streets. Everyone cheered and chanted as they collected their coins. They all were crying tears of joy and they were hugging each other. I never saw any of these people happy since my time spent here, and I felt the warmth of their hearts. I was so grateful to help make these villagers happy and for them to have hope. I looked at Goemon and he was grinning at the villagers. I know he only is a high-ranking ninja for the fame, but deep down I think he wants to do it to help people too.


	6. Chapter 6 - Goemon's Encounter With Jun

Chapter 6

Goemon's Encounter With Prince Jun

After we handed out all the sacks of coins, we went back to Rina's house. Rina was outside on the front porch.

"Why's everyone cheering?" Rina asked.

"Here you go." Goemon handed our last sack of gold coins to her.

"What's this?" Rina opened the sack and started to tear up.

"Don't cry!" I grinned. "Be happy, please!"

"But how?" Rina choked up.

"Don't worry about it just know that the Shinobu samurais will not bother you anymore." Goemon gave her a gentle smile.

Rina dropped the sack and gave Goemon and I hugs. "Thank you so much!"

"Mom what is going on?" Daichi came outside, rubbing his eyes.

Rina showed Daichi the gold coins. "We are finally going to be happy."

Daichi eyed the gold coins. "How did you do it?"

"It doesn't matter." Goemon patted the boy's head.

"You guys better get some sleep. It's late." Rina wiped away her tears.

"Yes," Goemon and I said in unison.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I laid down on the futon and stretched my whole body. I was happy that my first mission was a success, but something was on my mind. I felt my lips with my fingers. That kiss… It… Felt… Amazing.

"Why are you still up?" Goemon came in the room with just a towel around his waist. He went to take a bath, but I thought he would change back into his kimono.

"Um, shouldn't you put your clothes back on?" I felt myself blush.

"Hm. I was going to, but you are still in that sexy kimono so I reconsidered." Goemon smirked.

"Ugh, haven't you teased me enough?" I asked annoyingly.

I didn't change into a different kimono because I got too lazy and tired all of a sudden. I turned away from Goemon.

"Hey, it's just a joke." Goemon lied next to me.

"You are just going to sleep in your towel!?" I still had my back turned away from him.

"You want me to take my towel off?" He whispered in my ear.

"Stop, Goemon!" I whined.

"Geez, you were all over me at the brothel..."

I finally turned to face him. "It's because of the mission."

Goemon smiled. "Ah, you have learned a lot. Ninja's have to push out their emotions during missions… Good job."

"Yeah."

To tell you the truth I felt a lot of emotions during the brothel mission. I was scared, embarrassed and even… In love… Wait, I can't love Goemon! If I do I am bound to get hurt just like the other girls, but my heart skipped a beat when he kissed me. He did say it didn't mean anything to him, but I wish it did.

"Anya?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Goemon brushed my hair with his fingertips.

"Nothing." I closed my eyes. I needed to sleep.

"Didn't look like you were thinking about nothing…" Goemon kept brushing my hair.

"When you kissed me…" I bit my lip. "Did it really mean nothing to you?

"I told you ninjas have to hide their emotions to be successful in their missions."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. It was obvious he just turned me down. I'm so stupid.

"Did you like when I kissed you?" He asked.

"I'm going to bed, night!" I dismissed it.

We were both on separate pages. He is just teasing me like he would do with any other girl. Our relationship doesn't mean anything. I thought this over and over in my head. I must not have feelings for him, and I must not show my emotions towards him either. Goemon wrapped his arm around me and I nudged him off with my shoulder.

"Anya?" Goemon rubbed my shoulder.

"Please don't touch me while I'm sleeping," I said bluntly.

"Oh, okay." Goemon turned his back on me.

It's the only way. I thought to myself. I must not get close to Goemon anymore. I will almost be in Asami Island, and I'll forget that Goemon ever exists. He'll continue with his hard missions and flirting with women, and I will relax and not have a care in the world on my private island.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

The next morning I got up and saw that Goemon wasn't next to me. It didn't bother me one bit, though. I changed into my pink kimono because I was still wearing that sleazy one from the mission. I walked downstairs to see Rina and Daichi eating breakfast.

"I made you something to eat!" Rina said in her cheerful voice.

"I'm not very hungry…" I said in a low voice. I was in a bad mood.

"Oh, Okay." Rina seemed to notice something was wrong. "Goemon is outside talking to a woman if you were wondering where he is," Rina explained.

"Okay." I went to go check up on him. A woman huh? I thought to myself. Don't care, Anya… Don't care.

I walked outside and saw Goemon and Sakura talking. They were lost in their conversation because they didn't know I was approaching them.

Sakura looked at me and smiled. "She's finally up!"

"Hello, Sakura." I smiled back at her.

"Is she coming with you then?" She asked Goemon.

"Huh?" I tilted my head.

"Goemon has a mission to go to Jiro Village again." Sakura sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Rumor has it that Prince Jun is going to Jiro Village to find out information on what happened last night." Sakura shook her head. "I'm afraid that he might order the Shinobu samurais to destroy all the villagers in Aika Village."

"Prince Jun?!" I gasped.

Prince Jun is one of the leaders of the Shinobu. He is known to be amazing in swords play, and rumor has it he can slay one thousand ninjas by himself! He's very young… I think he's twenty-three. I knew a little about him because my brother would always talk about him. He never met him, but he heard a lot of stories about him. My father would get mad when my brother would tell Sora and I a lot of crazy stories about him because my father thought that Katashi was praising him. They were pretty amazing! Most stories were about him slaying people in one blow.

"Have you ever met Jun?" I asked.

"We never have, but Hiroko has," Sakura answered. "She described him as… Wicked."

"Wicked?" I repeated.

"Yes, he smiles every time he slays his opponent." Sakura swayed back and forth.

"I better head over now." Goemon interrupted our conversation about Jun. "Are you coming?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I got a Shinobu samurai uniform for you like you asked!" Sakura handed him a bag.

"Thanks. This is a perfect disguise." Goemon sounded very serious. "I'll change on our way there."

I wonder if Goemon is acting all serious because of Prince Jun? Is he scared? I wonder…

"What are you thinking about?" Goemon asked bluntly.

"Do you think you have a chance against Jun?" After I said that I realized I might have asked that question wrong.

"What?" Goemon spat. "Of course I can take him down? Who do you think I am?!"

"Goemon?" I felt my face growing pale. He sounds very mad.

"Let's just go!" He dismissed the conversation.

"Wait!" Sakura handed me a bag too.

"Huh?" I looked inside and there was a pretty lilac kimono. It looked very expensive!

"You can't just wear modern clothes in Jiro Village! They'll think you're a foreigner and grow suspicious," Sakura explained. "This is only your second time in disguise, and it's going to be a lot harder because Prince Jun is good at figuring people out, so please just be quiet and try to stay away from him so you don't blow yours and Goemon's cover."

"Got it!" I nodded. I can't blow our cover…

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

As we walked into the woods Goemon and I haven't spoken to each other since we left Aika Village. I bet he's still mad about the question I asked him. I didn't mean to sound rude…

"Goemon?" I finally broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"When I asked you that question I didn't mean to make it sound like you were weak compared to Prince Jun…" I started to explain myself.

"Don't worry about it," Goemon said in a low voice. "Just do me a favor. If Prince Jun and I end up fighting each other, just run away back to Aika Village."

"Why?"

"Because it's not going to end well for the both of us," He said sternly. "Sakura and the other ninjas will be in Aika Village waiting for the Shinobu to strike."

"Goemon I won't leave you." I would never leave him there to die! He's been there for me and I should be there for him too.

"You'll get killed if you stay by my side."

What has gotten into him? He must really be worried about fighting Prince Jun. I never saw him this serious before.

"We are almost there, so let's change." Goemon went behind a tree.

I did the same. I got into my purple lilac kimono that was very tight fitting and had pretty sakura petals all over it. As soon as I was done changing I came out from behind the tree. Goemon was waiting for me in his Shinobu kimono. He looked just like a Shinobu samurai, so hopefully our plan works!

"Let's go," Goemon muttered.

We continued to walk until we saw the entrance of Jiro Village.

Goemon came close to my ear. "Let me do all the talking, and remember run away when I tell you to."

I just nodded without saying anything. There's no sense in arguing with him. Hopefully, there won't be any conflict between Prince Jun and Goemon.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

As we walked into town it was busy just like yesterday. The only difference is we heard conversation fill the air about what happened in the brothel last night. It sounded like they were figuring out who was responsible, and the sad thing is people were more upset that the prostitutes ran away than the money that all got stolen. They didn't even seem to mind that a lot of the Shinobu samurais got killed. "Let's get something to eat." Goemon looked uncomfortable when we kept hearing the villager's conversations.

"Yeah I am kind of hungry…" I felt my stomach rumble.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

As we were eating at a little café a young woman approached us. She was very beautiful. She had long dark blue hair and she looked very mature. She dressed very sexy, too! Her boobs were hanging out of her kimono.

"Ah, excuse me, sir?" She checked Goemon out.

Oh great! I thought to myself. Goemon getting hit on… What else is new? This is not what I need right now.

"Yes?" Goemon cleared his throat.

"You seem like a very strong Shinobu samurai, and I know a handsome man like you isn't from here." She batted her eyelashes. "I was wondering if you would like to stay at my house with my brother and I. If you don't already have a place to stay."

Goemon, please say no… Please… I studied Goemon and he had a smile on his face. Wow, this is the first time today that he smiled. Maybe he is attracted to her? Oh.

"That would be nice," Goemon answered casually.

"From the look at this little girl you are with I can tell she isn't your wife." The woman laughed.

Little girl?! I felt hatred in my heart. How dare she!

"She's my little sister." Goemon laughed with her.

Little sister… The words repeated over and over in my head. I know we are in disguise but really? Why wouldn't I play a role as a wife? Am I not too sexy enough? He said I was last night unless he just said that to try and get me to sleep with him… I felt my heart with my fingertips.

"Awe how cute!" The woman went to touch my head.

"Don't touch me." I gave her an evil glare.

"Sister, do not be so rude to this gorgeous woman!" Goemon ordered.

"Gorgeous?" The woman blushed. "You have a way with words."

"Well, I'm only speaking the truth." Goemon flirted back. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kikyo Kamiko," She answered sweetly. "And you?"

"My name is Shin," Goemon answered.

That's right we are in disguised. People would know who Goemon is plus his name isn't common.

"I'm full," I muttered.

"Yes, we should head back to your place, Miss." Goemon got up from his seat.

Immediately Goemon and Kikyo started to walk together, leaving me to trail behind them. I felt empty inside. Goemon ignored me for a stranger, a beautiful, sexy stranger. I must ignore my feelings on this mission, or I will blow our cover! I was determined to be successful and trying to ignore the fact that Goemon was all over Kikyo.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We finally arrived at Kikyo's house, and of course it's a big house… Not only is she beautiful but she's rich too. I kind of figured it out before I saw her house. She had an expensive kimono on, so of course she has to have been rich. I wonder what flaws she has because I would love to know! She seems too perfect.

We walked into the door and saw a man in the big living room.

"Who are your guests, Kikyo?" The man asked calmly.

"This is Shin and his little sister!" She looked at Goemon and winked. "They will be staying with us for a few days."

Of course, she didn't ask what my name was because she's too into Goemon, but I don't mind because I don't want to get to know her. I'm not going to lie I envy that she's beautiful and I also envy that Goemon is into her. He never looked at me like that. I pouted to myself.

"Very nice to meet you two!" The man greeted. "I'm Norio Kamiko."

Goemon and I both shook his hand.

"Let me show you two to your rooms!" Kikyo rushed us upstairs.

"This is one of the guests rooms for your sister." Kikyo pointed at the first room we saw.

"And you can just sleep in my room." Kikyo smiled at Goemon.

"_Wow, very forward, are we?"_ I thought annoyingly.

"Mhm sounds nice," Goemon smirked.

"Um, I might get some fresh air." I interrupted. I cannot take another minute of this.

"No." Goemon snapped.

"Awe, let her. I want to get to know you." She gave Goemon a seductive look.

"Yeah. I'm just walking around." I shrugged. "Your little sister will be okay! Don't you worry, big brother!" I said in a sarcastic tone, not caring if I was obvious.

"No, I think you should stay in the guest room." Goemon clenched his teeth.

"Shin let her go." Kikyo brushed his hair back. "It's safe trust me."

Before Goemon gave me permission to go out or not I just started to walk downstairs.

"Anya!" Goemon called after me.

"Brother stop being so protective!" I said in a phony voice.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I walked outside by myself and I finally took a deep breath. I felt like if I stayed in there longer I would've blown our cover. _This is for the both of us, Goemon. I'm not being stubborn! _ I walked into town and people were all in a big circle! I wonder what is going on? Curious, I walked up to the crowd.

"He's coming!" One villager yelled.

"Everyone on your hands and knees!" Another cried out.

Who's coming? I looked around to see what the fuss was all about. I pushed my way through the crowd until I was up front. Everyone started to go on their hands and knees.

"Little girl, get down!" One man pulled me down with him.

"Hey!" I fell down. And again with the little girl! I thought to myself.

A man came walking towards the crowd. Is that Prince Jun? He was wearing a white expensive kimono and had a red sword equipped on his side. He also had a yellow sash wrapped around him, which looked very elegant! He had long hair that was in a braid. The color of his hair was dark maroon. He was very well kept. He showed no emotion as he walked up to the crowd. Everyone was silent until the Shinobu samurais started to walk up to us.

"Prince Jun, do you see him?" A samurai asked in a husky voice.

"No." Jun looked around and our eyes met.

"_Shit, Sakura told me to make sure I stayed away from Jun, but I didn't know this is why people were circling around!" _I immediately averted my gaze and looked at the ground.

"PRINCE JUN!" The headman from Aika Village approached us! "Thank God you are here!"

"You shouldn't be so happy to see me." Jun laughed in disgust.

"It wasn't my fault! How did I know the Takara ninjas were going to attack?!" The headman asked in a panic voice.

"You should've been alert. It wasn't that hard." Jun stared at the headman. "My father gave you money to use your poor village, and he also gave you the title to be a headman in this village, but you disobeyed him."

Wait, the headman of Aika Village is also the headman of Jiro Village?! I wonder if Goemon knew about this?

"Forgive me, Prince!" The headman stuttered his words.

"Hmph, Fool!" In one motion, Jun grabbed his sword and slashed the headman in half.

The villagers and I gasped in fear. There was blood all over the ground and I felt my whole body trembling. I dare not to look up at Jun as I kept staring at the ground, but I saw his feet right in front of me!

"Prince?" I heard the same samurai's voice.

I looked up at Jun and trembled.

He stared at me, not giving me an expression. "What is your name?" He asked in a low voice.

"Anya…" I hope he doesn't see through my cover!

"Stand up," Jun commanded.

I couldn't stand up, though. I was so scared. My body felt numb.

"LISTEN TO YOUR PRINCE!" The samurai ordered.

I finally took a deep breath and stood up in front of Jun, but I wouldn't look at him.

Jun grabbed my chin and turned it in his direction, and our eyes met. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What do you want with me?" I manage to ask.

"I don't know yet." He gave me a wicked smile.

The samurai that has been making comments to Jun walked up to us. "What do you want with a peasant, my Lord?"

"Silence, Goro." Jun shot him a death look. He then turned his attention back to me. "I don't come here often, but I never see you around, where are you from?"

I hesitated for a second. "Kazue Village!" I blurted out. I thought of that village because my brother always had missions to spy on the Shinobu there plus that's one of their villages.

"I see." Jun stared into my eyes.

There was an awkward silence that surrounded us, but we both didn't seem to mind. We both ignored that there were other people present here. We kept staring at each other until…

"ANYA!" Goemon came running through the crowd and stopped in his tracks when he saw Jun. He had a blank expression on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BARGE IN ON THE PRINCE!" Goro pulled out his sword. "You should know better samurai!"

"Goe-" I caught myself before I said his real name. "Brother, I am fine!"

Goemon stared at Jun then bowed. "Forgive my naïve sister, my Lord."

Jun gave Goemon a disgusted look then laughed. "No, I'm the one that bothered her."

"Huh?" Goemon's eyes widened. "What would you want with my sister?"

"I don't know…" Jun gently smiled at me.

Wow, my first impression of Jun was scary, but now I feel calm around him. Is that bad? I mean I know he's the enemy, but he doesn't seem so bad.

"She isn't experienced… She's only a little girl," Goemon said in a harsh voice. I wonder why he's getting all worked up about? I kind of wish he would stop saying that I'm a little girl. I know I don't look like Kikyo, but it doesn't mean I'm that much younger…

"Don't use that tone towards Prince Jun!" Goro growled.

"Goro, I won't tell you again to be quiet!" Jun threaten. "I don't want your sister for sexual pleasures. I want to get to know her."

"Why?" Goemon and I asked in unison.

"She seems interesting," Jun said casually.

I couldn't help but blush. Jun thinks I'm interesting? Wait, Goemon said the same thing! What makes me an interesting person towards them?

"I can fight you for her?" Jun raised an eyebrow. "I think we both know who will win. Not a small ranking samurai like you."

"No, that won't be necessary!" I chimed in. "I want to get to know you too, Jun!"

Goemon gave me a shocked looked, but he didn't say anything.

"Are you going to the banquet tomorrow night?" Jun asked, ignoring Goemon's presences.

"Um. No," I answered.

"Well, you are going with me," Jun commanded.

"And Shin and I will go together!" Kikyo rushed through the crowd out of nowhere.

"What is with these people and raising their voices around my Lord?!" Goro grunted.

Great the forward and sexy woman is here. I rolled my eyes.

Jun ignored Goro's comment and smiled. "Great. Where are you staying?"

"They both are staying with me, my Lord!" Kikyo answered my question. "I live in the rich part of town! I'm the only one with the dark brown house."

"Alright. I will come get you tomorrow then." Jun ruffled my hair. "Let us go, Goro!"

Jun started to walk more into town and Goro and the Shinobu samurais followed after them. As soon as they were out of sight people started to get off their hands and knees. They all then crowded around me and stared.

"What?" I looked at each villager.

"I never saw Jun take a liking towards anyone before!" A villager said in excitement.

"Yeah! It must be love at first sight!" A woman gave me a warm smile.

"Um." I was getting uncomfortable.

"I wonder if he'll ask her to marry him during the banquet?" A child chimed in.

"Let's go, Anya!" Goemon grabbed my wrist violently and dragged me away from the crowd.

"Come back, sir!" A villager cried out. "We want to get to know the future princess!"

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

As we walked back to Kikyo's there was awkward tension between Goemon and I. Kikyo tried to flirt with him, but he ignored her. She didn't seem to realize his bad mood, so she just kept trying.

"We should drink tonight," Kikyo suggested.

"I'll need it," I whispered.

We all arrived at the house and Norio was in the kitchen making food.

"The food is almost ready if you guys want to sit down," Norio yelled out to us as we entered the dining room.

We all took our seats. Goemon sat across from me and of course, Kikyo sat next to him. She started to snuggle up against him, but Goemon showed no reaction. Norio brought in this huge chicken on a tray and set it down in the middle of the table. He then brought out more foods, some vegetables, rice, and soup. Kikyo rushed in the kitchen and brought sake out with four glasses. After everything was set we all started to eat and drink. I drank a lot of sake because after the day I was having I needed it.

"Shouldn't you slow down?" Goemon shot me a look.

"No, brother. I shouldn't!" I snapped.

"I'm shocked Jun should even be so fawned of you." Kikyo changed the subject. "Considering, you are just a young girl."

I chugged another glass of sake. This is my fifth glass, I think.

"I mean no offense, I don't see it." Kikyo snorted.

Goemon started to drink a lot of sake too. He didn't start drinking a lot until Kikyo mentioned Jun.

"Prince Jun deserves a mature, experienced girl." Kikyo kept the conversation going.

"Anya is beautiful, so I see it," Norio said with a mouth full of food.

Kikyo frowned, that was not the answer she wanted to hear. I can tell. "I guess." She took a big chug at her sake.

"I'm going to bed." I got up from my seat. I can't stand listening to this woman any longer, and I felt dizzy.

"I'll come with you." Goemon went to get out from his seat.

"No, stay!" Kikyo grabbed Goemon's arm. "She's fine! Geez, it's like you are in love with your sister or something!"

Goemon ignored her comment and he followed me upstairs.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We went into the guest room, and Goemon immediately shut the door.

"What did I tell you about Jun?" Goemon folded his arms.

"I didn't know! I saw people crowding around and I went to see what people were so excited about then I met him!" I argued.

"How did you start talking to him then?" Goemon rubbed his temples.

"I was on my hands and knees like the other villagers and he came up to me and told me to stand up, and then we started to talk." I shrugged. "He seems very nice."

"I think he see's through our cover," Goemon said.

I felt anger well up inside me. "OH, YOU ARE RIGHT BECAUSE I'M A LITTLE GIRL WHO SHOULDN'T BE RECOGNIZED BECAUSE I AM NOT SEXY ENOUGH!"

"Shh!" Goemon hissed.

"No, I'm sick of you and Kikyo!" I hissed back. "Leave me alone, I am going to bed!"

"You lightweight. Just relax! You shouldn't have drunk anything!"

"Just go sleep with Kikyo and leave me be." I crawled into the big queen sized bed.

"No, I am staying here because you caused enough trouble." Goemon went to sit down on the foot of the bed, but I held my leg out so he couldn't sit.

"Just go away!" I shouted.

"Stop yelling around!" Goemon glared at me. "Can't you stop being a brat for once!"

"I'll stop being a brat if you leave." I pointed at the door.

Without another word, Goemon left the room without looking at me. I can tell he is angry with me, but at this point I didn't care. I should be the one mad at him! He's the one who was flirting with Kikyo right in front of me… I know we aren't together, but obviously he doesn't care for my feelings. So, why does he care if Jun takes me to the banquet tomorrow? Oh, it's because he thinks I will blow my cover, or he thinks Jun knows what we are up too. Jun was so kind, though. I doubt he suspects a thing. He would've tried and slayed us by now… I looked up at the ceiling and my vision was blurry. My head was spinning, making me a little sick. I shouldn't have drunk a lot, but Kikyo's comments about me being a "little girl" and Goemon's flirting with her made me annoyed and even a little jealous. She is beautiful… I blinked. No, I must not think about this and them. I bet they are flirting it up downstairs or maybe yet having sex! No, no stop thinking about this Anya! I couldn't help but picture Goemon and Kikyo making love. It made my heart sank and my stomach hurt. I felt like someone was punching my stomach. I feel like the wind was knocked out of me. I hope I don't hear them… I don't know what I would do if I heard moans escaping from her lips. I shut my eyes hard, thinking it would help me fall asleep but I just kept thinking about Goemon's strong body on top of Kikyo. I sat up from my bed. I must get out and get some fresh air! Yes… I got out of bed and looked out the window and it was already dark. The only light outside is the full moon and small stars surrounding it. How will I get out without Goemon seeing me? Ha, I'll just do what I did when I ran away from home! I started to tie blankets together one by one then finally I tied the comforter at the end of the last blanket. I quietly opened the huge window that will lead me the freedom out of Goemon's and Kikyo's passion and lovemaking. I tied the comforter on one of the bed's legs then I dropped the rest of my homemade rope out the window. Before I started to climb out the window I looked outside to make sure no one was there to watch. It was all- quiet, and no one was around! I started to climb my rope and reached to the bottom.

"Made it." I proudly whispered to myself and ran into the woods were we came from Aika Village. No one will be around the woods this late at night.

I walked into the woods but didn't go too far because I didn't want to get lost like last time. That brings back memories! When I ran away from home and went into the woods and Goemon had to save me from bandits! No, Anya don't think about Goemon! He's a hero but a jerk too. I sat on a huge rock to look at the full moon. It's so big and bright! Now that I think about it, when did I ever just relax and look at the moon? I'm not really interested, but I'll admit it's pretty. I rather be here then in that house where Goemon is at with _her_.

"The moon is full tonight, huh?" I voice said behind me.

In a panic, I hurried and turn around to see…

"Jun." My eyes widened. "What are you doing up?"

Jun sat next to me. Actually he sat really close to me. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to see the moon."

"Same." I studied Jun's profile as he was staring at the sky. How can such a young man be so powerful?

"That brother of yours is very…protective." Jun looked at me and smirked. "I would be too if my sister went with a guy like me."

"You aren't that scary."

"You were scared of me when we first met." He frowned.

"You cut a man in half! It's only natural to be scared."

"Hm." Jun continued to look at the moon.

We sat there in silence, which made me intimidated by him, but I surprisingly want to get to know Jun even though he's our rival.

"You don't talk much do you?" I finally said something to break the silence.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Sure there is! I want to get to know you."

"You don't know me?" Jun asked.

"I do, but I want to know more."

"What about?"

"Um." I thought for a second. He is not making this easy. Is he always like this with other people? What can I ask him to make him feel comfortable? "What is your favorite food?"

"What kind of question is that?" He snorted.

"I don't know…" In embarrassment, I lowered my head. Man, maybe everyone is right, maybe I am just a little girl.

"Vanilla cake with white icing," Jun muttered.

"Hm?" I lifted my head up.

"But, it has to have strawberries on top."

"Never had it, but it sounds really good!" I felt a cheerful feeling in my heart. Is he warming up to me?

"Um, What about you?" Jun's face was red. Was he nervous?

"Um, I like anything, honestly… I love hazelnut coffees, and chicken with rice… I also love chocolate muffins… Oh actually! My favorite is chocolate strawberries!" I felt my voice getting louder and I immediately covered my mouth.

"They all are good." Jun gave me a small smile.

We sat in silence AGAIN! He is so hard to talk too. I'm kind of surprised he isn't arrogant and conceded like Goemon is. I mean he is a Prince for God's sake! Jun is cocky like Goemon though, even though he doesn't show emotion or isn't good in conversation.

"When I killed the headman…" Jun began to speak.

I was shocked that he was bringing HIM up. "Yeah?"

"I did it out of anger."

"You didn't like him?"

"No, he just handed his villagers like they were tools."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"That's what my father and brother wanted."

"Why did you want him not to give you his villagers?" I was so confused! Did Jun want to disobey his allies?

"Because no one should be treated like that, but everyone thinks because they are poor and are weak that they should suffer." There was anger in Jun's words.

"Jun?" I touched his shoulder.

"You must think that's stupid," he whispered.

"No, I don't." I patted his shoulder. "It is wrong to use people no matter if it'll benefit you or not. I'm just surprised you thought about it like that."

"Because I'm a Prince?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Ha, No one gets it."

"Maybe if you let people in and get to know people then they will."

"I will only let you get to know me."

"Okay." I didn't know what else to say? Is it because I said I wanted to get to know him, or is he trying to open up to me? What makes me so different from other people to him? I had a question that was really bothering me…

"Um, do you think I am just a little girl?" After I asked that question I felt stupid, but I had to know.

Jun tilted his head. "No, I think you are a beautiful young woman." He turned his face away from me, but I saw him blush.

"Why are you so shy?"

"I'm not. I just never bothered to open up to anyone." He shrugged. "I was raised not to show emotion towards others, that's all."

I nodded in agreement. Not only is Goemon and the other ninjas suppose to hide their emotions, but Shinobu samurais too.

"Prince Jun!" We heard a cry out.

We both turned around and saw Goro standing there.

"What is it?" Jun asked lazily.

"I was just wondering where you were at," Goro said in embarrassment. "I thought someone kidnaped you."

"Why would someone do that?" Jun laughed in confidence. "Do you think someone has a chance against me?"

"Well… I." Goro scratched his head. "You should get some sleep…"

Jun got up. "Yeah, never know when the Takara ninjas are going to come around."

My face grew pale. He suspects them to come… Well, at least he doesn't know Goemon is around.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jun raised is hand to help me up from the rock.

I thought about it and shook my head. "No, I'm just going to chill out here for a bit."

"Suit yourself. See you tomorrow." Jun started to walk off and Goro followed behind him like a little puppy.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

After Jun and Goro were out of my sight I sighed deeply. Today was full of strange events. My brother described Prince Jun as heartless, but he seemed to have a heart for the poor. Jun doesn't seem so bad, but I know I can't think all mighty of him; he is Takara's enemy after all.

"Had a good talk with the Prince?" I heard a voice behind me.

I immediately turned around. "What do YOU want, Goemon?"

"I want you to go back to sleep." Goemon pulled me violently off the rock.

"Shouldn't you be with that woman?" I struggled Goemon's grasp. I didn't want to be back at the house while they shared a room!

"No. I'm too busy spying on you to make sure you don't blow our cover." Goemon let go of me. "I'm not interested in Kikyo."

"Huh?" I was shocked! He called her gorgeous at the café, though!

"The reason why I flirted with her is to have a place to stay. All the inns here are booked because a lot of the samurais are staying here for the banquet tomorrow night."

I felt relieved. "So you aren't going to sleep with her?"

"Of course not," Goemon muttered. "I mean I would've any other time, but for some reason I don't want to."

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, of course, he would consider it; he is a playboy. "I'm not stopping you. If you want to sleep with her… Go for it!"

"I just told you I don't want to," Goemon said annoyingly.

"Whatever." Why am I so mad at him? He did he say he didn't want to sleep with her…

"Can we please go back and get some rest? We will need it for tomorrow." Goemon grabbed my hand gently.

"Yeah, for the banquet." I started to walk, still holding Goemon's hand.

"No, I'm going to strike against Jun," Goemon said with confidence.

"What?" I gasped.

Goemon stopped walking and looked into my eyes. "That was my mission. I'm doing it tomorrow morning."

"But, he said he isn't going to attack the people in Aika Village." I stuck up for Jun.

"I know I heard him, I heard the whole conversation… Have you fallen for him?"

I shook my head. "Of course not!"

"Then why would you stick up for him?"

"Because he isn't doing anything wrong…"

Goemon grabbed me by the shoulders. "He is killing innocent people for the Shinobu Village. He's also fighting for the title as king against his brothers."

I bit my lip. "But…"

"I'm glad you are the only person that see's the good in him," Goemon said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why are you so angry?"

Goemon started to walk away from me without giving me an answer.

"Goemon!" I shouted after him.

He didn't turn back or stop. He must be really angry with me, for the millionth time. All I did was stick up for Jun. I understand he's our enemy, but why does it bother Goemon so much that Jun and I have become acquaintances? Goemon hasn't been himself when Jun and I first met, and it scares me that Goemon and I's relationship might be tragic because of it. I followed after Goemon slowly without saying another word.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Goemon and I entered Kikyo's house quietly. There was no sight of Kikyo or Norio, so we went upstairs as quite as a mouse. We finally reached the guest room and Goemon shut the door. I crawled into my bed and he sat on the windowsill. I don't want him to be mad at me anymore…

"Goemon, I'm sorry." I blurted out.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He answered without looking at me; he was preoccupied with the stars outside.

"You have been acting different since Jun and I met." I wasn't going to let this go until Goemon will truly accept my apology.

"I just don't get why you would become so close to him," Goemon muttered.

"I… Don't know." I bit my lip. I honestly see his point, but I couldn't help myself for allowing me to get to know Jun.

"When I fight him tomorrow, you go straight to Aika Village."

I was quiet. I couldn't argue with him because I didn't want Goemon to think I am on Jun's side. Of course, I'll be beside Goemon through these tough times, not because we are allies, but because he means a lot to me. I closed my eyes and let myself fall into a deep slumber.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I felt pressure on my shoulders and it hurt… I opened my eyes and saw Sakura shaking my shoulders, violently.

"WAKE UP!" She kept shaking.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I freaked.

She stepped away from me and scratched her head. "I'm sorry… We have to get out of here!"

"Why?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Goemon is on his way to confront Jun in a duel and he ordered me to take you to Aika Village," Sakura said this as she tried to pull me out of bed.

"Wait!" I tried to push her away. "What about the Shinobu samurais?"

"What about them?"

"What if they attack him while he's fighting Jun?"

"Oh, Jun will find it disrespectful if they tried to fight his battles. The samurais know not to interfere." Sakura sighed. "To tell you the truth you should be worried about Jun. Goemon has a good chance, but something tells me it's going to end pretty badly."

I felt my heartbeat fast. I'm really worried about Goemon. I hurried out of bed. "Let's go then."

"Okay."

Sakura and I headed downstairs and as soon as we reached the bottom our eyes widened. There were about ten Shinobu samurais here and Kikyo and her brother were standing next to them.

"You two!" A Shinobu samurai pointed at us.

"What are they doing here?!" I panicked.

"Jun knew you and Goemon were in disguise! You are coming with me! Kill the pink haired girl!" A Shinobu samurai grabbed me hard. "Jun wants you alive."

Sakura immediately punched the samurai that grabbed me in the face with her brass knuckles. "Anya, get a head start. I'll be right behind you, I just got to take care of them first."

Kikyo blocked the doorway. "I knew "Shin" was more of a lover than a brother!"

"Move!" I commanded and pushed her out the way. I had no time to deal with Kikyo!

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I ran out of the house as fast as I can. I was surprised there were not any more samurais around, but maybe Jun thought I wouldn't be a match for ten of them… I wonder why he would want me alive if he knew I was with Goemon? I kept running until I something caught my eye. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a young woman with a bow and arrows.

"Ma'am can I borrow your bow?" I asked.

She gave me a big smile and gave them to me without asking any questions. "Yes, I'll tell my parents someone stole them. Thanks for taking them, now I have an excuse not to practice!" She sounded excited.

She reminds me of me when my father would make me practice, now here I am asking for a bow and arrows. What happened to me? I bowed to her and continued to run. I won't go to Aika Village just yet. I need to help Goemon! I know he will be angry with me for not following orders, but I think I can be somewhat of assistances.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I finally reached the main village and everyone was gathered around and they formed a circle around Goemon and Jun. I tiptoed by the crowd and thought of a plan to strike Jun without Goemon seeing me. I looked around and saw a big tree behind Jun… PERFECT! I quietly walked slow behind the tree and no one seemed to notice because everyone was focused on Jun and Goemon.

"I saw through you right when I met you, Goemon." Jun was in his fighting stance.

"I notice. That's why I will kill you now. No more waiting." Goemon too was in his fighting stance.

"It's sad that you are a high-ranking ninja and you blew your own cover by showing jealousy towards that girl," Jun smirked.

Jealousy? I thought to myself. Wait, Goemon was jealous of Jun? Does he care about me? I felt butterflies in my stomach. No, I must not be happy, Goemon needs me!

I took an arrow out from the quiver and placed it straight on the bow. I held the bow with my left hand and drew the arrow and string back. I focused on Jun's shoulder. I can't miss. I have to make this count for something! I was determined to help Goemon. I then pictured the headman dead in front of the villagers yesterday and it made my stomach weak. I know Goemon has a good chance in beating Jun, but I don't want him to get even a scratch on him. I released the arrow and it flew over at Jun's direction.

"_Come on, hit him!" _I prayed to myself.


	7. Chapter 7 - I Don't Want To Be A Burden

Chapter 7

I don't Want To Be A Burden

"Gah!" The arrow shot Jun right in the back of his shoulder! He turned around and saw me, but he started to laugh playfully.

I was still in my fighting stance and still had my bow positioned. I reached for another arrow in my quiver to shoot again.

"Silly girl." Jun continued to laugh as he reached behind to rip the arrow out from his shoulder. "And I wanted to get to know you too."

"No, you knew I was Goemon's ally! You never wanted to get to know me!" I shouted in anger.

Jun started to walk towards me. "That's not true. I didn't know you were with Goemon until he came up to me when I was talking to you. I really did have an eye on you. I was even going to take you back with me regarding you are my enemy or not."

I was shocked what he just said to me and my body started to shake. I still was holding my bow and arrow, but I couldn't hold it straight because I kept shaking. "Stay back!" I didn't know what else to say to Prince Jun. I did want to get to know him too, but if it would upset Goemon then I want nothing to do with him. I cared for Goemon too much to let anyone come between us even if Goemon felt the same towards me or not.

"Prince Jun!" Goro was standing by the crowd. "Why didn't you tell me, this girl was associated with the Takara Village? You can get any woman you want from the Shinobu Village, so why would you want a woman like her?"

"Don't worry about it." Jun dismissed Goro.

"But prince she isn't worth it!" Goro argued as he drew his sword. "I won't let this woman hurt you any longer!"

"If you attack her, I will kill you." Jun threatened.

Goro put his sword away and didn't say another word.

Jun kept walking towards me until Goemon charged at him with his sword.

"Don't go near her!" Goemon swung his sword.

Jun blocked Goemon's sword with his own. "You are no match for me."

"Anya get out of here, now!" Goemon clenched his teeth. "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"No! I won't leave you. I know you'll be angry with me, but I can't leave you here." I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Jun swung at Goemon. "But I will kill you and take her with me."

Goemon blocked Jun's sword. "I won't let you take her away from me!"

Jun laughed wickedly. "Then try and kill me." Jun was in front of me. He held his sword up in the air and in one motion swung down, causing the ground to crumble? What? It's like a gust of wind is coming from his sword! The ground around Goemon was breaking, and wind hit Goemon hard, causing him to fall back far from Jun and I.

"Goemon!" I called out in a panic.

Jun charged at Goemon, but Goemon immediately got up and blocked Jun's swings. Their swords kept clashing with each other, but then Goemon did backhand springs away from Jun. Goemon put his pointer finger up to his lips and took a deep breath and blew fire from his mouth like a dragon! Jun moved away from the fire in a quick motion.

"Wow, that ninja isn't human!" I heard a villager yell.

"He's like a dragon god!" Another admired him.

"Fool, don't admire such a wench!" Goro smacked the villager in the head.

"Ha, not bad for a ninja." Jun sounded amused as he swung at the ground again causing even more wind at Goemon. The wind was so powerful that trees around him fell to the ground and I couldn't see Goemon anywhere!

"Goemon?" My voice was shaky. I hope he dodged it, but it looked impossible to get away from it.

As the wind around Goemon started to vanish, Goemon was nowhere in sight!

I dropped my bow and quiver and went on my knees. "No." I started to cry.

"I'm right here."

I turned my head to see Goemon behind me. I got up from my knees and hugged him tight.

"Geez, don't give up on me so fast. I'm just getting started." Goemon whispered in my ear as he returned my hug.

"Goemon!" Jun yelled out.

Goemon let go of me and formed fireballs from the palms of his hands. "Let me heat you up." He threw them at Jun.

Jun dodged the fireballs without effort. He sure can move fast. "I'm sorry, but stupid ninjutsu isn't going to do shit to me," Jun smirked.

I hurried and picked up my bow and quiver.

"Stop, Anya this fight is just between Jun and I." Goemon grabbed my shoulder. "Please stay out of this and trust me."

I nodded and dropped the bow and quiver back on the ground. I really wanted to help Goemon, but I trust him in defeating Jun!

Goemon ran up to Jun and started to slash at him. Jun, of course, blocked every swing. Jun did the same and Goemon blocked his slashes too. They both kept it going and they were going so fast that I couldn't even see their swords! Everyone kept watching except for Goro, he started to run up to Goemon with his sword.

"Oh no!" I grabbed the bow and quiver and hurried to position it. I then fired the arrow at Goro, and it hit him in the rib cage on the side! Wow, two shots I have made has hit perfectly! Luck is on my side! That is for sure! Jun and Goemon stopped attacking each other and looked at Goro.

"You bitch!" Goro pulled the arrow out of him.

Goemon slashed Goro in the stomach causing Goro to fall on the ground. He was still alive, but he was badly injured.

Goemon gave me a small smile and pointed his sword at Jun, but Jun kept looking at Goro. Jun had anger in his eyes and slashed at Goemon hard, and he cut Goemon on the right side. Goemon fell on one knee.

"NO!" I ran up to them.

"Don't go near us, or I'll kill him." Jun smiled mischievously at me.

Goemon hurried and got up even though I can tell he is in pain by the looks in his eyes. Jun swung his sword at him and Goemon blocked it and their swords clashed. Jun started to push down on his sword causing Goemon to lower himself. Jun was putting all his weight on him! Goemon still had his sword clashing with Jun's, but he started to push up even though he was having trouble. He then pushed his own weight causing Jun to lean back. Goemon, in one motion, slashed at him, but Jun jumped back, so he didn't get cut. Goemon then threw kunai knives at him, and one kunai knife was coming towards Jun's face. Jun grabbed the knife between his pointer and middle fingers. He stared at the knife aiming at him and laughed. He then threw it at the other kunai knife that was flying towards him to block it from going near him.

"Ugh." Goro moaned, trying to get up.

"This is boring." Jun sighed. "What have I told you about interfering when I am fighting?" He gave Goro a pitiful look.

"Sorry…" Goro said in pain.

"Let us leave this place." Jun snapped his fingers at his samurais.

"What?" Goemon laughed. "I thought you wanted to kill me, you are just going to leave?"

"Another time," Jun smirked. "And I'll take her away from you."

The Shinobu samurais surrounded Jun and Goro. The samurais seemed to be in shocked by Jun's commands, but two of the samurais carried Goro on each side. His arms wrapped around each of their shoulders. Jun left the village and the rest of the Shinobu samurais followed behind them.

"So much for the banquet," A villager said disappointedly.

"Why did he take pity on the ninja?" Another asked.

The villagers stared at Goemon and I.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"Yeah, it is just a scratch." Goemon gave me a smile.

"Damn, I missed it!" Sakura pushed through the crowd and came up to us. "Where's Jun?"

"He left," I answered Sakura's question.

"Wait, what?" Sakura gasped. "But, why?"

I thought for a moment. I too was shocked that Jun just left. It was bizarre… Maybe he was worried about Goro? He was in pain, but he didn't seem to care for him before…

"We should leave," Goemon suggested.

"Yes." I agreed. The villagers might attack us for ruining their banquet plans since Jun left.

"SMOKE BOMB!" Sakura screamed and threw little gray balls on the ground. Smoke was around us and I couldn't see anything! I dropped the bow and quiver on the ground, and I heard the villagers cursing and coughing.

"Come here!" I heard Goemon as he grabbed me. He was cradling me like a baby and he sprinted out of the village and into the woods in a fast pace.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Goemon, Sakura, and I were in the middle of the woods. We escaped Jiro Village without any of the villagers following us. I had faith in Goemon, but I still worry. The three of us relaxed by a lake and there was no sight of anyone around us. The lake was very clear and it looked really peaceful. It was very quiet too; the only sound we heard was the river flowing.

"What took so long? I told you to get Anya and get out of there," Goemon said to Sakura in a stern voice.

"Hey! Don't be scolding me!" Sakura whined. "Turns out I thought there were only ten samurais at woman's house, but when I went outside there were plenty more!"

"I didn't run into them…" I started to play with my hair. "Must have been lucky."

"Yeah, They came around after I killed some in that chick's house. Wow, Jun really wanted you. The samurais kept calling your name." Sakura sounded suspicious. "Why does Prince Jun want you?"

Goemon grunted out of nowhere. "Let's not talk about this now."

"Oh! Your wound!" I can't believe I forgot about Goemon's cut. I sat next to him and ripped the sleeve off my kimono and I ripped opened his kimono so his chest was exposed. I then wrapped the fabric around his waist and over his wound. "That will do until we get back to Aika Village."

"You didn't have to do that." Goemon looked at the homemade band - aid I made for him.

"I know it's not much, but you need something to cover it." I felt a little hurt that he didn't seem thrilled, but I didn't want his wound to get infected.

"No, I'm glad you did that I just figured you didn't want to ruin your kimono." Goemon gently smiled at me.

"Why?"

"Well, it's expensive…"

"Oh, that doesn't matter." I snorted. "Just worry about your wound, okay?"

Goemon nodded. "Okay."

"So, does Jun have the hots for Anya?" Sakura asked. She seemed like she was still thinking about Jun's and I's relationship.

I blushed. "It's not like that at all. We are acquaintances…"

Sakura gave me a shocked look. "Wait, so did he talk to you? What did he say to you? I got to know everything!" Sakura started to come real close to Goemon and I.

Goemon rolled his eyes. "Why would you be excited that one of the Shinobu leaders is into her? It's really not a big deal."

"YES, IT IS!" Sakura clapped her hands together.

"They were BOTH all over each other," Goemon said annoyingly.

"Oh, someone is jealous!" Sakura tapped Goemon's shoulder multiple times.

"I am not!" Goemon pushed Sakura's arm away. "If she wants to be with an arrogant man, then let her…"

"No offense, but you are arrogant too!" I started to chuckle. "And if I liked him so much I wouldn't have shot him in the shoulder!"

Goemon shrugged.

"I think you are jealous." Sakura teased.

"There's nothing to be jealous about. Jun isn't anything special," Goemon said in confidence.

"I like his hair, though," I said.

"What's so great about it?" Goemon gave me a dirty look.

"It's long and pretty!" I couldn't help but admire his hair. I'm just speaking the truth.

"Pretty…" Goemon repeated then smirked.

"That woman at the house seemed very pissed at you Anya." Sakura changed the subject.

"Kikyo? Yeah. I wasn't too fond of her either, but Goemon was," I said in disgust.

"I was not," Goemon muttered.

"Did you sleep with her?" Sakura asked him.

"No," He answered casually.

"I'm surprised. You usually sleep with a lot of women during your missions… Man, you are slacking!" Sakura smacked Goemon on the back.

The comment made me feel uncomfortable. I mean it's not rocket science he sleeps with a lot of women, but to keep hearing it makes me feel queasy. I'm just afraid one of these days when I'm with him on his missions that he's going to start sleeping with women and I'll be there sick and motionless. I don't think my emotions would be able to afford to see him with someone else. I hardly made it with Kikyo and he didn't even do anything with her, just flirted.

"I just notice something…" Sakura was staring at me, making me feel self-conscious.

"What?" I blinked.

"He stopped seeing other women when he met you!" Sakura squealed. "You must really like her, Goemon!"

"That's enough." Goemon stood up. "We have to meet Mamoru…"

"Ah, Yes." Sakura blushed.

"Wait why are you blushing?" I asked, but then realized something. "Do you have the hots for your boss?"

"NO!" Sakura's face got redder and she couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"You are in love with your boss!" I started to laugh real loud.

"She is obsessed with him," Goemon smirked at Sakura.

"Oh! Let's just go!" Sakura stood up and started to walk without us.

Goemon and I followed after her on our way to Aika Village. The comment that Sakura said about Goemon slacking on sleeping with women was stuck in my head the whole walk back.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"Anya, Goemon!" Daichi came running towards us when we arrived at Aika Village.

"How are you?" I was happy to see him. I missed him and Rina so much!

"I'm fine. Mr. Masaru is at my house waiting for you guys," Daichi said.

"Alright. Let's go see him." Goemon started to walk to Daichi's home.

Sakura, Daichi, and I followed after him and we arrived at Rina's house. As we walked into the house Rina and Mamoru Masaru were sitting down and drinking tea. I studied Mamoru and he is exactly what I pictured him to be. He looked like he is very strict, but he had kindness in his eyes. He had short dark green hair and was wearing fine light green fabrics.

"Goemon." Mamoru greeted him.

"Mamoru." Goemon bowed.

"So, this is the girl everyone has been telling me about." Mamoru got up and checked me out. "She hasn't been in danger has she?"

"No, Goemon has been taking care of me," I answered Goemon's question. "He is good to me." I bowed.

"I see. Well, that's good! I'm Mamoru Masaru." He took my hand in his.

"Nice to meet you, Master. I am Anya Yukari." I gently squeezed his hand in return.

Mamoru gave me a gentle smile then turned to Sakura and Goemon. "Did you see Prince Jun?" Mamoru changed his gentle expression to serious.

"Um." Sakura bit her lip. "Yeah, but he walked away from the fight between Goemon and himself."

"What?" Mamoru gave Goemon a disappointed look. "And you let him get away? It's not even like him to leave a fight if it's not finished."

Goemon told his side of the story about Prince Jun. How Jun and I first met, to him asking me to go to the banquet. He then told him that Jun wasn't going to harm this village and finally told him about their fight.

"He was interested in Anya?" Mamoru seemed more intrigued with that fact than any other.

"Hey, I just got an idea!" Sakura jumped up and down. "What if we get Anya to seduce him and we surprise attack him!"

"That won't be necessary." Goemon cut her off.

"Oh, I forgot… You would get jealous…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I am not jealous." Goemon glared at her.

"Enough." Mamoru interrupted their little fight. "Goemon, I have another mission for you. I want you to go to Yuichi Village to see their headman. His daughter has been kidnaped, and I want you to find her and rescue her. I would get Yamato to go since that's his village, but I already have him doing another mission for me."

"Alright, Anya and I will go." Goemon nodded. "We should head there now."

I eyed his wound. "Shouldn't I bandage your wound better?"

"It's fine." Goemon dismissed it.

"It will take two seconds!"

"I have some band – aids you can use!" Rina hurried and ran upstairs.

I grabbed Goemon's arm to motion him to go with me and we followed her upstairs. We went to the guest room and waited for Rina. She came in and gave us more than enough band - aids. She also gave us rubbing ointment. She then headed back downstairs to give us privacy. I ripped opened his kimono and he didn't move an inch. He watched me intensively, not saying a word. I removed the homemade band - aid I made for him in the woods, and then I rubbed the ointment on his wound. I looked into his eyes and he looked like he was in pain from it, but I can tell he was fighting himself to not show me his reaction. After I rubbed the ointment all over him. I wrapped the band - aids around his waist over and over and over again. The wound was nowhere to be seen and I layered the bandages really well.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I rubbed his wound to make sure the blood wasn't seeping through.

"Not at all." Goemon was watching me. Making me feel self-conscious. "I thought you didn't train?"

He sure said that out of nowhere! "I don't."

"But you shot Jun and Goro without missing."

"I guess it was just luck." I blushed.

"No, you are a natural." Goemon sounded like he was praising me.

"Goemon?" I was confused. Why is he looking at me like this? He never looked at me so… loving like this.

"It's nothing," He whispered. "We should head over to Yuichi Village now."

"Right!" I nodded.

We both headed downstairs to depart from Aika Village.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"I'm really going to miss you two!" Daichi said as he gave Goemon and I hugs.

"I'm going to miss you too!" I hugged him tighter.

"Anya and I will visit you guys soon," Goemon said.

Rina started to tear up. "You both are more than welcome to stay with us again, please be safe!"

"We will! You as well." I bowed.

"Kenichi will be at Yuichi Village for your information!" Mamoru came walking towards us.

Sakura started to burst out laughing. "Goemon will LOVE that!"

Goemon shook his head. "Why? I don't need him to get in my way!"

"He's going to stay in the village while you are looking for the Headman's daughter." Mamoru crossed his arms. "Don't fight with him!"

"I'm not going to," Goemon muttered.

I wonder who Kenichi is? Is he a high-ranking ninja too? I wonder why Goemon doesn't want him to be there…

Goemon and I waved goodbye at everyone and went into the woods. I am mad I dropped my bow and arrows when Sakura threw the smoke bomb in Jiro Village because maybe I can help Goemon on his mission!

"You are going to stay in the village while I search for the girl," Goemon said strictly.

"But I want to help." I moaned.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt." Goemon grabbed my arm and squeezed it. "Just listen to me. I want this mission to run smoothly."

I didn't want to argue with him, plus I don't want him to get annoyed like he seems to get with that Kenichi fellow. I really did want to help him out, but now that I think about it all the missions Goemon and I have been doing haven't been running smoothly because of… Me. I am a burden to him, aren't I? We have been walking for a while now…

"What's wrong?" Goemon stopped walking and grabbed my shoulders.

"Nothing! Are we almost there?" I shrugged it off. I don't want to keep pestering him.

"Yeah, we have to go a different route, so we don't go through Jiro Village."

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We kept walking. The sun started to set and the sky was pinkish with orange streaks going through it. It was breathtaking. The weather was warm too, so the walk was relaxing. I'm just hoping there won't be samurais around these woods.

"We will arrive before it gets dark," Goemon said. "We'll be staying in the Headman's mansion too, so we'll be sleeping in a bed. Usually, mansions like his will have king sized beds." Goemon gave me a seductive look. "Instead of wasting bed space, we should sleep together."

"Um." I felt my face burning.

"Ha, you are the only woman I have met that doesn't sound thrilled," Goemon said amusingly.

"I'm not like other women," I said in confidence.

"Nothing wrong with it."

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

After a calm walk into the woods with no samurais around, we finally reached Yuichi Village. Goemon was right; it got dark when we arrived. I never been here, but the houses were a decent size, and I saw the mansion as soon as we set foot in the village. It was all the way in the back of the village, but it was so huge that you couldn't miss it. Villagers seem to recognize Goemon because they all started to crowd around us.

"It's Master Goemon!" A villager yelled in excitement.

"He's going to save the Headman's daughter!" Another hollered.

"Goemon!" Some guy with long blonde hair pushed through the crowd.

"Kenichi," Goemon muttered. He didn't sound happy to see him.

"Who's the cute girl?" Kenichi looked at me from head to toe, and he was making me blush. "If it's one of your one night stands, I would be happy to take her off your hands. She's beautiful!"

I didn't know how to react to that. He gave me a compliment, but it's strange you ask someone you work with for their sloppy seconds. I hope Goemon isn't thinking about me as a sloppy second! Kenichi looked like he was very young, like my age? He also is very loud and obnoxious, well that's the first impression I got from him. He is a lot different from Goemon's personality, so I can see why Goemon is annoyed of him.

Goemon pulled my arm and made me stand behind him. "No."

"Wow, I never heard you get so defensive towards a woman before!" Kenichi said shockingly.

"Let's go see the headman." Goemon ignored Kenichi's comment and started to walk away from him, pulling me with him.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

The three of us walked inside the mansion and a man with a luxurious kimono on came running towards us.

"Welcome, welcome! I am so happy you have arrived, Master Goemon! You brought friends?" The headman looked at Kenichi and I.

"I am Anya Yukari." I shook the headman's hand.

"Kenichi Mitsuru!" Kenichi said cheerfully.

"Ah, very nice to meet you!" The headman grinned.

"I will start looking for your daughter now." Goemon started to walk out of the mansion.

"Wow, someone is determined! That would be wonderful if you find her as soon as possible." The headman clapped his hands and stared at Kenichi and I. "Do you want me to show you two your rooms?"

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Kenichi and I followed the headman upstairs. I looked back and Goemon was already gone. Why did he leave without saying goodbye to me? We went upstairs and the headman showed us our rooms. Kenichi went to the first room we saw, and I went to the room further down from him. Both of our rooms were very large. It seemed unnecessary to be this big, but I'm not complaining. It's a nice experience to be in a luxurious mansion. I hurried and laid in my big king sized bed. I immediately thought of Goemon's comment about us sharing a big king size bed and I giggled to myself.

"Looks like someone is having fun." Kenichi entered my room.

"Oh, hey." I sat up from my bed.

"I ordered room service for us! I got us chicken and veggies, I hope that's okay." Kenichi sat on the bed next to me.

"No, that's fine. I am kind of hungry myself." I felt my empty stomach.

The maids hurried and rushed in. They set trays and trays of food on my bed. They bowed and left. Leaving us to enjoy our meals.

Kenichi immediately dived in. "Oh, my gosh! This chicken is amazing!" He said with a mouthful of food.

I couldn't help but laugh and I tasted it. He was right! It was delicious. "Yum!" I kind of like Kenichi, he is full of life.

"Goemon is going to be a lucky man tonight!" Kenichi started to stuff his face with veggies.

"Why is that?"

"That daughter of the headman's is known to sleep with anyone that saves her life," Kenichi explained.

"Oh." My heart was starting to ache. Maybe that is why Goemon was in a rush to save her, so he could sleep with her.

"Don't tell me you like him?" Kenichi snorted. "Hiroko and Osamu told me about you and Goemon, but he's not going to change. He will always be a playboy. He seriously would sleep with six girls in three days." Kenichi paused as he was dipping his chicken in sweet sauce. "It was a pain doing missions with him because he always made sure he had to sleep with women. It was like he was awarding himself after every mission."

"I see." I felt my throat getting dry. I knew he slept with a lot of women, but hearing it from someone who did missions with him made me feel pains in my stomach. I lost my appetite from hearing details about Goemon. It's sad because I knew the facts about him being a playboy, but I still saw the good in him.

"You know I can take care of you and I will never hurt you!" Kenichi gave me a loving smile. "I know we just met, but I feel a connection."

I stood up from the bed. "I need fresh air." I didn't feel good after hearing about Goemon, and I felt stuffy. Without hearing a reaction from Kenichi, I ran out of the room and went outside.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

It was very windy and chilly when I went outside, but it felt nice on my skin. My hair was blowing in the wind and I felt a lot better being outside than being inside that mansion. I walked around town and no one was around. It wasn't that late, but I think everyone is in their houses eating dinner. All the shops were closed too, but the bars were open. I didn't mind that any villagers are around because I needed to be by myself. I haven't been having alone time since I started to go on missions with Goemon. I kept thinking about Kenichi's comment about Goemon, though. It made me feel a little unease. I tried to forget about Goemon, but I couldn't help it.

"You!" I heard a voice yell behind me.

I turned around and saw men dressed in blue. They were wearing ninja clothing. I wonder where they are from? They can't be from here because they would be wearing red just like Yamato.

"You are coming with us!" One ninja went to grab my arm.

"What? Why?" I backed away from the ninja.

"Just come with me!" The same ninja ordered.

"Anya!" Kenichi threw kunai knives at the ninja who was trying to take me.

"Kenichi?" I ran behind him. "Who are they?"

"They are from the Chiyoko Village! Yamato warned us about them joining forces with the Shinobu, but no one believed him because they wouldn't believe that the Chiyoko would go against ninjas, their own kind." Kenichi got into his fighting stance. "Leave them to me, Anya!"

Kenichi threw kunai knives at the handful of ninjas and they all dropped one by one. They didn't even have time to strike at Kenichi. Kenichi got out two nunchaku's.

"Didn't you kill them all?" I asked.

"No, there's a lot more. I can sense them." Kenichi looked around.

Kenichi was right more ninjas came out of nowhere and surrounded us. That's amazing he could sense them because they came out quietly. I wasn't even suspecting their presence. There were a lot of them this time. I wonder if Kenichi can handle all these ninjas by himself?

"Stay behind me." Kenichi started to attack the ninjas with his nunchaku's. Every time he hit a ninja I heard a big crack from Kenichi hitting their skulls. It sounded painful, it made cringe. As I watched Kenichi fight all the ninjas I saw shurikens come flying at me! I dodged them and fell on the ground, but a shooting pain shot up from my thigh! I looked down and a shuriken was stuck in my inner thigh. I hurried and pulled it out.

"Anya!" Kenichi ran towards me as he kept hitting ninja after ninja with his nunchaku's.

"I'm fine! Don't worry." I felt bad. There's Kenichi fighting for both our lives, and I'm the one who gets hurt. I'm not even helping out.

"Just hang in there a little longer. I'm almost done!" Kenichi hurried and helped me up then charged at the remaining ninjas.

"You might need a little help!" A voice called out from up a tree.

Everyone looked up and there was… Sakura.

"Sakura I can handle the rest by myself!" Kenichi wined.

"Nope, I am helping!" Sakura threw shurikens at a hand full of ninjas as she jumped down from the tree.

"I stood there, but my thigh started to go numb. I looked at it, and it looked infected! It was black and blue!

Kenichi and Sakura kept fighting off the ninjas until one called out.

"RETREAT!" The ninja screamed in horror.

Without hesitation, all the ninjas fled so fast. Kenichi and Sakura only killed a handful of ninjas, but the rest were all badly wounded.

"Should we go after them?" Sakura asked.

"No, Anya got hit! I want to take care of her wound." Kenichi walked up to me.

"Oh, no! Let me see it!" Sakura pushed Kenichi out the way.

"It's really not a big deal." I felt embarrassed.

Sakura picked me up and took me back to the mansion.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"Ow!" I cried out as Sakura put ointment on my inner thigh.

"I'm sorry, but I have to heal it!" She sighed. "I think it's infected because there's poison in your wound, but don't worry I'll make it all better!"

"You are going to need a better ointment than that!" Kenichi eyed my wound. "There's a lot of poison in there!"

"It will work! Quit worrying." Sakura continued to put more ointment on my leg.

"I got hit with a shuriken, so are you saying there was poison on it?" I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out from the pain.

"Yeah, some ninjas do that to make people die a slow death," Sakura said. "It's a dirty move if you ask me."

"I can't believe Yamato was right…" Kenichi sounded disappointed.

"About the Chiyoko ninjas?" Sakura asked as she bandaged my wound.

"Yeah." Kenichi hit the wall. "I can't believe they would go against their own kind!"

"Same, but people will do anything for money. Shinobu samurais must have bribed them." Sakura finished bandaging my wound.

"That's crazy…" I lied down on my bed. "I wonder why they wanted me to come with them?"

"Do you think Jun sent them?" Sakura asked.

"Why would Prince Jun want Anya?" Kenichi curiously asked.

"LONG STORY!" Sakura flung her arms up in the air.

"Oh." Kenichi shrugged. "Anya, you better go to sleep. We'll tell Goemon to come check on your wound."

"Actually." I raised my voice. "Can we not tell Goemon I got injured? I don't want him to think I'm a burden. I mean I know I am one, but I don't want to add another problem onto him."

"I don't know about that, Anya." Sakura pressed her fingers to her lips. "He's going to get mad if we don't tell him you got injured."

"He won't get mad because he won't find out!" I said devilishly.

"Besides he'll be too busy with the headman's daughter!" Kenichi chimed in. "Let's not tell him."

"He's not going to sleep with the headman's daughter. He hasn't been with anyone since he met Anya. His playboy days are over." Sakura commented.

"I doubt it." Kenichi shook his head.

"We should bet on it!" Sakura clapped her hands together.

"Okay, I am down!" He agreed.

"Guys, can we not talk about Goemon anymore." I pouted. I'm done hearing about Goemon and the headman's daughter!

"Alright, Alright." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I will come back for you because they are probably going to throw a banquet tonight for Goemon saving the daughter, so I'll get you ready! I'll make sure you are going to wear a long kimono to make sure you don't see the band –aid."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Get some sleep!" Sakura left the room.

Kenichi left the room too. "Are we still down for the bet?" I heard his voice outside my door.

"Of course!" Sakura giggled.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I wish I didn't fall asleep at all. I kept getting nightmares of Goemon and the headman's daughter. I never see the daughter's face because I don't know what she looks like, but I can tell that it is the daughter because she was in luxurious clothing. My first dream were the headman, Sakura, Kenichi, the daughter, Goemon and I was all at a banquet celebrating Goemon rescuing the daughter and the daughter was all over Goemon the whole time. They were all drinking and cheering, but I was in the dark corner crying. No one seemed to notice nor care. They were too busy praising the daughter and Goemon for being a cute couple. Goemon admired the daughter's beauty and seemed so content. He had her on his lap and he was brushing her hair with his fingertips. They seemed so happy together, and no one knew my existence was present.

My second dream was Goemon announcing to everyone that he wants to marry the headman's daughter because it was love at first sight.

My last dream was different because it was about Jun. Jun came to see me and Goemon handed me over because he didn't care for me anymore. He was more into the headman's daughter now.

I forced my eyes to stay open because I couldn't afford to have another nightmare. It wasn't worth the pain and suffering. The sad thing is that my nightmare is going to be my reality once Goemon and the daughter come home. I heard footsteps from the hallway and I hurried and closed my eyes. Maybe if I pretend to sleep, I won't have to go to the banquet. The doors slide open and I heard footsteps coming towards the bed.

"Anya?" I heard Goemon's soft voice.

I didn't answer. I guess he's back from his mission from saving his soon to be wife.

"Hey." Goemon started to stroke my cheek.

Why is he here? Shouldn't he be with the daughter? "What?"

"I'm back." Goemon sat on the bed.

"Did you find her?" I manage to ask.

"Yeah, she was in the woods by Jiro Village. She was in a cage and Shinobu samurais had her hostage. I think they took her because they knew Takara ninjas would save her. Sakura and Kenichi told me about the Chiyoko ninjas. I can't believe they went against us."

I felt my heart sink. That is romantic that a brave ninja comes to her rescue while she is in distress in a cage… Sounds like something from a fairytale.

"Wow, you don't sound thrilled to hear my story." Goemon started to play with my hair. "Are you going to get ready for the banquet?"

I thought for a moment and my mind went straight to my first dream. "No, I'm just going to sleep."

Goemon stopped stroking my hair. "But you love to drink… I don't want to go without you."

What does he mean? Why does he care if I go to the banquet or not? He got that daughter with him, I'm sure he will be fine without me.

"ANYA!" Sakura came storming in the room.

"Why are you yelling around?" Goemon asked annoyingly.

"Um." I heard Sakura's voice, she sounded nervous. "The headman's daughter wants to see you, Goemon!"

"Can it wait?" Goemon muttered.

"Ugh, no!" Sakura snapped.

"Ugh, I'll be right back, Anya."

"No, no she'll just meet you at the banquet!" Sakura said.

"She doesn't want to go."

"Well, I'm making her." Sakura seemed to rush Goemon out the door. "Shoo, Shoo with you!"

"Geez. I'm going." Goemon left the room.

Sakura began to light candles in the room to make it bright. "Okay, try this on!" She handed me a kimono.

I put it on fast. "How's it look?"

"Perfect! It fits tight, but you can't see the band – aid!" Sakura beamed. "He will suspect nothing!"

"I don't know if I want to go to the banquet." I hung my head.

"Why not?!"

I didn't say anything. I don't want Sakura to know I am jealous of the headman's daughter.

Sakura studied me. "Is it because you are afraid Goemon is into the headman's daughter?"

I felt my face getting hot. "No!"

"Yeah, it is! Don't worry I saw them come back. She's all over him, but he doesn't seem into her at all! He didn't even flirt back!" Sakura snorted. "You have NOTHING to worry about."

"Um." I didn't know what to say. I mean I believe Sakura, but I don't know. I don't want to get my hopes up.

"Just come down! It will be fun!" Sakura grabbed me and dragged me out the room.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Sakura and I went downstairs and into the large room where the banquet is being held. A lot of people were there already and of course everyone was drinking.

"ANYA HOW IS YOUR THIGH?!" Kenichi ran towards Sakura and I.

"SHHHH!" Sakura and I hissed.

"Where's Goemon at?" Sakura looked around at the crowd.

"I don't know." Kenichi shrugged.

"The headman's daughter is by her dad, so where's Goemon?" Sakura continued to look around.

"I'm going to get a drink. I'll be back." I left the two and went to go get myself a drink.

"Oh, so you decided to come after all?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Goemon?" I turned around and saw him smiling at me.

"What changed your mind?" He took a sip of his sake.

"Sakura made me." I didn't want him to grow suspicious of my wound.

"So she can talk you into it, but I can't?"

"It's not like that." I took a sip of my sake. "Shouldn't you be with the headman's daughter?"

"Why would I be with her?" Goemon pushed my hair away from my face. "Don't tell me you are getting jealous of her?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why do you sound worried?" Goemon teasingly asked.

"I am not worried. I could careless." I huffed.

"GOEMON, THERE YOU ARE!" The headman's daughter came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around him. She looked my age and she was pretty.

"Oh, hey," Goemon said casually.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." I felt my heart sinking.

"Thank you!" The headman's daughter gave me an evil look.

"Wait, Anya!" Goemon called out to me, but I already left them.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"Is your thigh hurting?" Sakura whispered in my ear.

"It's fine now," I whispered back.

"Yamato, Hiroko, and Osamu are here as well!" Sakura grinned. "They want to see you!"

I missed those three! It feels like ages since I last saw them.

"Speaking of the devil." Sakura smiled.

"Anya!" Hiroko hugged me from behind.

I turned around and gave Hiroko a huge hug. "How are you?"

"I am fine! Sakura told us about Jun!"

I gave Sakura a glare. "I wish you didn't…"

"No, don't be embarrassed! It's just shocking to hear Prince Jun is interested in anyone. Everyone believed he would never fall in love with anyone!" Hiroko stroked my hair.

"Don't talk about this around Goemon," Sakura warned.

"Oh, I know!" Hiroko laughed. "I'll be back to see you guys later! Osamu and Yamato are waiting for their drinks I was supposed to get!"

Sakura and I waved bye at Hiroko as she left us.

"Ugh." I felt pain in my thigh.

"Are you hurting?"

"A little." I clenched my teeth.

"Let's go to the bathroom and I'll put more medicine on it!" Sakura dragged me out of the banquet.

We went into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Spread your legs!" Sakura teased.

I did as she says and she lifted up the bottom of my kimono. She removed my band – aid and gasped.

"What?!" I freaked.

"Um." I saw Sakura's face grow pale.

"Sakura!"

"Your wound grew…" Sakura gulped. "We need a better medicine. It's getting a lot worse."

"Oh, no!" I gasped.

"Anya?" We heard a knock at the door.

"Shit, it's Goemon!" Sakura started to wrap my wound with a new band – aid. "I'm not going to put anymore ointment on until I find a better one!"

"Anya!" Goemon banged on the door.

"Hold on!" I yelled.

"There!" Sakura was done bandaging my wound.

I opened the door and Goemon looked at me with a suspicious look.

"Why are you in there with Sakura?"

"You never heard two women going in the bathroom together?" Sakura snorted. "And you call yourself a playboy."

The pain in my inner thigh is getting worse. "Uh."

"What's wrong?" Goemon walked closer to me.

"Nothing! I need fresh air!" I walked passed him and ran downstairs.

I went in the backyard of the mansion and sat on a rock. The air was still chilly. I rubbed my inner thigh, and the pain won't let up.

"Anya." Goemon was walking towards me. "What are you upset about?"

"Nothing. Please leave me alone." I didn't want Goemon to know how much pain I am in, and I don't know how I am going to hide that I am hurting.

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"No." I bit my lip, trying to hide that I am hurting inside.

"You are acting strange…"

"Shouldn't you see the headman's daughter?" I tried to get Goemon away from me.

"Is this what this is about?" Goemon asked. "You don't have to worry. I just saved her. I am not into her at all."

"Just go away." I gritted my teeth.

"Not until you tell me why you are acting weird," Goemon said in anger.

"Anya!" Kenichi ran up to us. "Oh, hey…. Goemon." Kenichi's face grew pale.

"What the hell is going on?!" Goemon grabbed Kenichi's shoulders. "Anya and Sakura are acting strange, and you are too!"

"You are just being paranoid." Kenichi laughed nervously. "Um, I need to see Anya, though!"

"For what?" Goemon raised a brow.

"It's personal," Kenichi answered.

"I am coming!" I grabbed Kenichi's hand and we hurried back in the mansion, leaving Goemon by himself.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"Okay, I am going to Takara Village to find a stronger antidote for Anya," Sakura said.

Kenichi and I nodded.

"Stay with Anya and make sure Goemon doesn't go near her," Sakura ordered Kenichi. "I think if you just stay in this room then Goemon will leave you two alone."

"I agree." I lied in my bed.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her!" Kenichi sat on the foot of my bed.

"Okay, later!" Sakura rushed out the room.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"I was wrong about Goemon," Kenichi said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"He couldn't take his eyes off you. He didn't even look at any of the women at the banquet."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I didn't realize Goemon even seemed interested, but maybe it's because I was too busy running away from him.

"Anya!" Goemon busted open the door.

"Goemon?" I sat up from the bed.

"Why are you alone with… him?" Goemon gave a disgusted look at Kenichi. "Is this why you three have been acting strangely?"

"It's not what you think…" I got up from the bed and walked up to him.

"Get back in bed!" Kenichi's eyes were widened.

"Then what is it?" Goemon asked. There was anger in his eyes.

"I…" I didn't know if I should just come clean, or lie.

"Why are you not putting pressure on your right leg?" Goemon examined me.

Wow, he figured something was wrong by how I am standing? I lifted my leg to expose my thigh.

"What?" Goemon face darkened. "What happened?"

I started to walk closer to Goemon, but I started to see black dots. I felt lightheaded every time I took a step towards Goemon.

"Anya?" Goemon called out, but it sounded so far away.

"I just didn't want to be a burden," I said to him, as I got closer. My body started to feel numb, and before I knew it, I saw darkness.

"ANYA!" I heard Goemon scream my name.


	8. Chapter 8 - Jealousy Takes Over

Chapter 8

Jealousy Takes Over All Our Emotions

"Anya?" I heard a soft voice.

"Goemon?" I opened my eyes and saw Goemon's worried face.

"Thank God," he sighed in relief.

"Where am I?" I went to sit up, but Goemon pushed me down the bed lightly.

"Please just lay down," Goemon said softly. "Kenichi told me everything… I might have to suck the poison out of you."

I felt my face getting hot. That's right… I got poison in my inner thigh. I wonder how long I have been asleep?

"Goemon, did she wake up yet?" Kenichi entered the room.

"Yes. Leave us be," Goemon said coldly.

"But…" Kenichi walked towards us.

"Let me just take care of her!" Goemon snapped.

"Are you still mad that I saw her inner thigh? That's all I saw, I didn't see anything else!" Kenichi whined.

"Go away," Goemon muttered.

"Fine! Anya if you need anything I am here for you!" Kenichi stormed off.

"Anya, will you let me suck the poison out?" Goemon asked.

"Sakura said she's finding a better medicine, I'll just wait." I really didn't want Goemon to look down there…

"I bet you would let Kenichi do it?" Goemon raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not!" I shouted, making my head hurt worse than it already did.

"I have to suck it out, or you will die." Goemon got on the bed and tried to force my legs to spread.

"Please… Don't!" I tried to protest, but he was just too strong.

He spread my legs and lifted my kimono up violently. He started to undo the band – aid that was hiding my awful wound.

"Stop…" I whimpered. I couldn't fight him because my body was numb and weak.

He ignored me and started to bite my wound.

"OWE!" I screamed.

"I had to break open the skin more. I'll suck very gentle… I promise." Goemon looked at me like he felt guilty for hurting me.

He started to suck and he was gentle. I was embarrassed though because one glance and he could see my underwear if he wanted too. I looked down and he was too focused on sucking the poison out. He had his eyes closed as he was concentrating on my wound. If I did have to choose anyone to do this, I would've chosen Goemon, but I am still a little uncomfortable and uneasy that he's down there… Seeing almost everything. I'm not going to lie, but him sucking on my wound felt good. I had chills running down my spine and it felt pleasurable.

Goemon finally stopped sucking and got up to get more band - aids. He started to wrap band - aids around my wound. "I got most of it out, but we do need that stronger medicine. If Sakura don't come back soon, I will get it."

"Thank you." I was still a little embarrassed about him sucking the poison out of me. "Wait, wouldn't the poison take effect on you?"

"No, high-ranking ninjas train with having poison in our systems, so our bodies are used to it. When we do get poisoned, it will not harm us."

"Wow, that's amazing."

Goemon sat on the foot of the bed. "Why did you say you didn't want to be a burden before you passed out?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about something so stupid," I said as my face began to fluster.

"How are you getting poison stupid?"

"Because you had to worry about the headman's daughter, and I didn't want to make things harder than it already was. Every mission I have been doing with you, I have been in your way." I hung my head.

"That's not true. You helped us find a place to stay at Aika Village because you talked me into saving Daichi, you pretended to be a prostitute even though you were uncomfortable, and you hit Jun and Goro with your bow and arrows perfectly." Goemon touched my cheek with his fingertips.

"Goemon…"

"Next time if you are hurt you let me know first, no one else. I want to be the only one to protect you!" Goemon said sternly.

"Okay." I gave him a weak smile.

"Actually, you might get a little upset…" Sakura came in the room with a worried look on her face.

"What?" Goemon looked at her confusingly.

Jun came into the room. He stared at me intensively.

"Jun?!" I gasped.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" Goemon stood up and glared at Jun.

"Goemon, we need him! I saw him in the woods and asked him to help us," Sakura explained. "I knew he would have a better medicine for Anya… It's for the best."

"We don't need him." Goemon clenched his teeth. "I can take care of Anya myself."

"Don't be a fool." Jun showed Goemon the medicine. "This will get rid of it overnight. If you care for her so much you will let me use this on her."

Kenichi, Hiroko, and Osamu came creeping in the room. I can tell by the looks on their faces that they can't believe Jun was here helping me.

"Goemon it's the only way," Sakura said.

Goemon looked at me then sighed. "Okay, but I'm putting it on. You all have to leave while I do it, though."

"Suit yourself." Jun snorted. "But I want to talk to her after."

"Why do you want to?" Goemon asked in suspicious.

"I want to make sure she is alright," Jun said, leaving the room.

Everyone started to leave the room, and no one said a word. I think they were all still in shock.

Goemon made sure everyone was gone then he shut the door. He looked upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He opened the medicine and examined it. I think he was making sure it wasn't poisoned or something. He then spread my legs. He undid my band – aid and started to spread the medicine on me. It felt cool on my skin, and it started to tickle me. He then put a new band – aid on and wrapped it tight and secure. Without saying a word, he went and opened the door.

"Finally." Kenichi was the first to come in. "Do you feel better now?"

"I think so…" I said.

Everyone came back in and circled around my bed besides Goemon. He went and sat on the windowsill.

Jun crouched down on my level. "Hey."

"I guess we are even now, Huh?" I giggled.

Jun showed me his shoulder where I shot him. He didn't seem to have a scar, just a little mark. "No, I would never wish anything bad on you."

"Then why did you send the Chiyoko ninjas to get her?!" Kenichi spoke up.

"They wanted her?" Jun's eyes widened. "I have nothing to do with them. That's my father's, and brother's work. They are paying them good money to destroy you all. They are fools for not realizing that my father will kill them afterwards."

"They did try and grab me." I adjust myself in my bed, so I was comfortable.

"I don't know why then." Jun shrugged.

"You do know why." Goemon glared at Jun. "You tried to kidnap her, and act like you didn't send them here. You probably told them to poison her, so you can heal her and take her back with you."

"I'm telling you the truth. I don't associate with ninjas!" Jun argued.

"I believe him," Sakura spoke up.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"He cares for Anya," Sakura said. "I don't think he would want to hurt her.

Jun's face started to grow red.

"Are you blushing?" I teased.

"No." Jun cleared his throat.

Yamato entered the room dragging a Chiyoko ninja with him.

"What's this?" Osamu came up to Yamato.

"I found him spying outside," Yamato said casually. "What should I do with him?"

Goemon stood up then walked up to the ninja and drew his blade. "Why did you want to take Anya?"

The ninja wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Please don't hurt me. I got a family."

"I'll maybe spare your life if you tell me what I want to hear." Goemon threatened.

The ninja shook in fear. "Okay, Okay. A spy from the Shinobu Village told Rokuro Shiori about you having a girl around, and he wanted us to steal her, so we can use her as bait to attack you."

Before the ninja could say anymore, Goemon cut the ninja in half. Blood was splattered all over the floor and walls.

"Couldn't you kill him outside? I'm sure Anya doesn't want to sleep where there's blood everywhere!" Hiroko flipped.

"Get the maids to clean it up," Goemon muttered.

Osamu and Hiroko left the room to get the maids to clean the mess up.

"Who's Rokuro?" I asked.

"My brother," Jun answered. "I told you I had nothing to do with the ninjas attacking."

"I think you should go." Yamato spat.

"Don't be rude! He helped me out!" I went to sit up, but Jun pushed me down.

"I'll talk to you later." Jun gently smiled at me. "You should start thinking about staying with me. I wouldn't let anything like poison harm you."

"She's staying with me," Goemon said coolly. "She will always be with me!"

"Whatever." Jun walked out the door without looking back.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

After Jun left us, everyone else went back downstairs to the banquet beside Goemon. It should be over soon because it was getting late. The maids came and cleaned all the blood from the ninja, and I felt bad because they had to carry the dead corpse out of the room. I was starting to feel a little better thanks to Jun's medicine, but Goemon seemed to be mad at me. He was back sitting on the windowsill and he would not talk nor look at me. He was preoccupied looking outside.

"Goemon?" I didn't want him to be mad, plus it was awkward that it was too quiet.

"Go to sleep, Anya," Goemon said without looking at me.

"But I am bored," I whined.

"Do you want me to get Kenichi or Jun to come in here to entertain you?"

Oh. He's mad because they helped me. Goemon did say he wanted to be the only one to help me… I feel bad now. "I'm sorry."

Goemon didn't say anything back, but he stood up from the windowsill. He then hurried over to the side of my bed. Why? I thought to myself, but then I heard footsteps. It sounded like someone is coming to my room. Goemon, out of nowhere pressed his lips against mine, hard. I was surprised he would kiss me. What has gotten into him? Before I put more thought into it, he pulled back. I looked up and there was the headman's daughter who looked upset and shocked at the same time.

"Goemon?" The headman's daughter called his name out in sorrow.

"She is my lover. Leave us be," Goemon said bluntly.

Lover? Did he just say that? Without another word, the headman's daughter stormed out of the room.

"There now everyone will leave us alone." Goemon went to sit back on the windowsill.

"Goemon, what was that for?" I asked.

"I didn't want her to bother me, so I kissed you."

"Oh." I frowned. "So it didn't mean anything? Even when you called me your lover?"

"No, I just said that so she won't talk to me anymore."

"So, you used me, and that was just another mission kiss?" I felt hurt. It made me angry.

"I guess."

I slowly got up from my bed and started to walk towards him. I wanted to slap him. He has no right to be mad at me because Jun wanted to help, and so what if Jun helped?! Goemon just uses me like I am some type of object… Why would he care if he wanted to be the only one to take care of me?!

"GET BACK IN BED!" Goemon ordered.

But I kept walking even though I am struggling. "You bastard!"

Goemon went to grab me, but I slapped him hard in the face. I knew I hit him hard because I heard a big smack!

"Owe." Goemon rubbed his cheek. "That medicine went to your head."

I slapped him again on the opposite cheek. "I hate you!"

"Stop!" Goemon grabbed both of my wrists and pushed me against the wall.

"Let go!" I yelled. "I can't stand you! You only use me as a tool, not a human being!"

"Sh!" Goemon still had my hands pinned against the wall.

"No! I am sick of it. You may use other women, but you won't use me!"

Goemon's eyes widened. "Anya."

I felt tears forming in my eyes. "I don't know why you care if other people take care of me. It's not like you want me... I'm just an object to you."

Goemon frowned. "If I thought of you as an object I would never care about you, or get jealous."

"You were jealous?" I didn't realize that's why he got so angry that Jun and Kenichi wanted to help me.

Goemon averted his eyes from me even though he still had me pinned against the wall. "Yeah."

"You make me jealous too." I blurted out.

"I know." Goemon let go of my wrists and he hugged me tight.

I returned his hug and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He then scooped me up and laid me back in bed. He then went to walk away from me, but I immediately grabbed his wrist.

"Huh?" Goemon turned and looked at me.

"Um." I bit my lip.

"Do you want me to lay in bed with you?" Goemon smirked.

I nodded, but I felt embarrassed. Without another word, Goemon crawled in bed next to me. We faced each other and locked eyes.

"I'm not good for you," Goemon whispered.

That comment took me by surprise. Why has he said this all of a sudden? "What?"

Goemon turned his back on me. "Never mind. Get some sleep."

I grabbed his arm and tried to get him to face me again. "You can't just say things, and then dismiss them!"

"It's not important." He wouldn't budge to look at me.

Frustrated, I turned my back too. I don't understand Goemon. He's been giving me mixed signals ever since we traveled together, and it's making me sick! I closed my eyes in defeat, but I felt strong arms wrapped around me.

"Hm?" I went to turn my head.

"Don't move. Just sleep." Goemon wrapped his arms tighter around me, and he pulled me into him.

He was spooning me, and I felt secure. I did as he says and closed my eyes. I don't think I will ever figure Goemon out. It's impossible! He goes from being sweet to mad to rude, to teasing, to standoffish and back to being sweet. His warmth from his body made me fall into a deep slumber.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"Wake up, sleepy head," Goemon whispered into my ear.

"Hm?" I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was light from the sun shining from the window. I turned my head and Goemon was still lying by me.

"How are you feeling?" He caressed my hair.

"I feel great!" I was happy I wasn't in pain anymore, thanks to Jun, Goemon, Sakura, and Kenichi.

"Good." Goemon got up from the bed. "We are finally going to Takara Village today."

"Really?" I felt my heart sink. I am happy that we are finally going to be in Takara, but that means the dock from Asami Island will be exactly right there waiting for me. It also means that Goemon and I will not be traveling together anymore… I don't think I am ready to depart from him yet, but my dream island is right there! It might be for the best, though. Goemon can go back to flirting with a million girls, and I can be worried free on the beach.

"You guys up?" Hiroko came in the room. "Sakura and Yamato left already because they have a mission to work on. We should head out now."

"Yeah let's go." Goemon stretched.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We said goodbye to the headman and the headman's daughter. The headman gave Goemon money for helping save his daughter. Goemon kept refusing it, but when it wasn't getting him anywhere he just took it. The headman's daughter didn't really say anything to us, but she kept giving me dirty looks. I ignored her, though. It wasn't worth fighting her over something petty. We also said goodbye to the villagers. It was hard to leave because they wanted to talk to Goemon… Well, more like praise him. After we said all our goodbyes, we all left and went into the woods. Who was with Goemon and I was Osamu, Hiroko, and Kenichi. We were all in a good mood because of the warm weather, and that we were finally going to Takara Village!

"You excited to finally see the village?" Hiroko asked me.

"Of course!" I grinned.

"Are you going to Asami Island right away, or you at least going to stay for a little bit?" Osamu asked.

"I don't know yet." I bit my lip.

"We just met and you are already leaving me!" Kenichi pouted.

"I might not go right away…" For some reason, I didn't really want to talk about the Island. This was all happening so fast! Goemon was quiet, which made me wonder why, but I didn't ask. It is probably nothing.

We all started to walk in silence. I think Osamu, Hiroko, and Kenichi had the vibe I didn't want to get on the subject about Asami Island.

"Do you want me to give you a piggyback ride?" Goemon broke the silence.

"You don't have to-" Before I could finish my sentence Goemon picked me up from behind, by my armpits. "Gah!"

Goemon then lifted me high enough where I went over his head. I sat on the back of his neck, and my legs were on each shoulder.

"I could've given you a piggyback ride!" Kenichi whined.

Goemon ignored Kenichi. "So, Yamato and Sakura are still looking for those girls?"

"Yeah, they still have no clue where they would be," Osamu sighed. "I sure hope they find them soon this has been going on too long."

"What girls?" I asked.

"There have been little girls missing in Takara Village, and we think the Shinobu abducted them. Yamato and Sakura have been trying to find out where they would be at, but they can't even find a simple lead," Hiroko explained.

"That's awful!" I thought of Sora. I would be devastated if someone ever abducted my little sister.

"One thing is for sure… The Shinobu are having them as prostitutes," Kenichi muttered.

"I just hope they find them soon," Hiroko whispered.

I felt guilty for them young girls even though I have nothing to do with it. They are associated with the war, and I bet they weren't even planning to be in it. They were forced. They are innocent little girls caught in this awful disaster. We all grew silent. I think everyone was thinking about the young girls like I was. It is such a tragedy.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"We are almost there!" Kenichi announced.

"Oh!" Hiroko looked like she just remembered something. "I have to talk to Anya… alone."

"What about?" Goemon asked.

"It's personal. Nothing really important." Hiroko faked a laugh.

"If it's not important, then you can say it with all of us here." Goemon snorted.

"I'll talk to you." I got off Goemon's back without him stopping.

"Hey." Goemon turned to me.

"If she needs to tell me something, I want to hear it." I walked with Hiroko, curious on what she has to tell me.

Hiroko looked at Osamu and he seemed to know what she is going to tell me.

"Okay, let's leave them be." Osamu started walking, grabbing Goemon and Kenichi by their shoulders. They started to walk ahead of us.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"It's about… Goemon." Hiroko bit her lip.

Oh no. This does not sound good. "Yeah?"

"When we get to Takara Village… The girls will suffocate him…" I can tell Hiroko was trying to find the right words.

"I figured. He is a playboy after all…" Why is she telling me something I already know?

"It's going to be A LOT worse. Every girl in the village who is young and old is obsessed with him… Married or not…"

"Wait married women go with him?" I gasped. That is kind of low of them and him!

"Yeah, he's all over the place. I just wanted to warn you before we head there. It's going to get real bad, and they heard stories about you from Naomi, Nobuyuki, and Katashi, so they might not be too fond of you. Just be prepared!" Hiroko patted me on the shoulder. "But, don't worry I promise I will make sure nothing happens to you!"

"Thanks." Was the only thing I can say, and I am feeling a little nervous to come to this village now. I don't know if I am emotionally stable for it.

Hiroko and I hurried and caught up with the others, and as soon as we did we were here. I felt my pulse thumping… This is going to be hell, isn't it?

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

" MASTER GOEMON!" A bunch of female ninjas yelled at him as soon as we walked into the village. It seemed like they were waiting for his arrival for some time.

"Hey ladies," Goemon said coolly.

"Here we go," Kenichi said annoyingly as he left us alone with all these women.

"Anya. Let's go." Hiroko grabbed my hand. Her, Osamu, and I left Goemon with the women by himself.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Takara Village looked very nice! It was a huge village with a lot of markets and shops and houses! I also see a lot of ninjas around training by dojos. The village was alive with a lot of people and everything seems colorful too! There were plants and flowers everywhere! As we kept walking every woman we saw were giving me evil glares. I definitely didn't feel welcomed here, but Hiroko did warn me…

"Just ignore them." Osamu gave me a sympathetic look.

"I am, I am…" I muttered.

We went inside the one and only mansion in the village. It was very well kept and clean. We went inside a decent sized room.

"This will be your room if you want to stay here for a couple days! This is where all the high-ranking ninjas stay," Hiroko said cheerfully.

"Really?!" I was pretty excited. It was a nice room. I felt like I was at home.

"I recommend you staying here since you like banquets so much. We should be throwing one soon," Osamu added.

"Yeah, I would like to at least stay for a banquet." I beamed. "Plus I want to see Naomi and try to get her to not be mad at me anymore."

"She's just worried… She'll forgive you sooner or later," Hiroko said.

"Why did you guys leave me?" Goemon came in the room.

"You seemed busy." Osamu shrugged.

"I wasn't going to talk to them for long." Goemon frowned. "Why are you guys in this guest room?"

"Anya is going to stay here for a couple days," Hiroko answered.

"She can stay in my room." Goemon wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"No, I don't want to ruin your chances with the other women here." I shrugged him off me.

"Don't start." Goemon rolled his eyes.

"I'll just stay here." I didn't want to get any more attached to Goemon than I already was. It's for the best.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

After Goemon's and I's little bitter conversation, I went to go find Naomi by myself. I checked everywhere, from looking into the café's, then markets, and even the dojos. Nothing! I was getting frustrated.

"Yoo-hoo!" A young gorgeous woman with black hair comes walking towards me. "Well, aren't you going to say hello back? I am kind of a big deal here!" She had a luxurious kimono on. I kind of get a vibe that she's a snob.

"Hi," I greeted casually.

"Just hi? Do you know who I am?" She flicked my forehead.

"No, I don't." I rubbed my forehead. "Why did you do that?"

"Ugh! You are worthless!" She moaned.

"That's rude!" I snapped. "I'm glad I don't know you then!"

"Anya?!" Goemon came walking towards us.

"Oh! Master Goemon!" The woman wrapped her arms around him tight. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"Hi, Falitna." Goemon didn't seem thrilled that she was all over him.

"Don't tell me you are looking for her? Everyone has been telling me about her, but she doesn't look like much." Falitna laughed obnoxiously.

"I can hear you." I rolled my eyes. Man, does she think she is something!

Falitna started to flirt with Goemon, but I wasn't paying much attention to what she was all saying because I was too busy scanning around the village to find Naomi… Wait! I see her from across the village!

"Naomi!" I waved.

She looked at me with wide eyes then started to run. I started to run after her. I didn't care that she wanted to avoid me because I need to see her! I chased her all the way out of the village and into the woods. She was at a dead end!

"I really don't want to see you," Naomi muttered.

"What has gotten into you? You KNEW I would run away sooner or later!" I snapped.

"I shouldn't have to lecture you! You are too old to know that you have to take on responsibility!"

"I know, but I still am… I helped Goemon out on his missions. If you were a true friend you would accept that I didn't want to be married to a jerk, and I wanted to be free!"

"Oh, and not only did you run away but people here are talking about you! I'm embarrassed because I was friends with you!"

"Was? Are you saying we aren't friends anymore?"

"Yes, I'm sick of hearing about how Goemon is just using you, and about you hooking up with Jun."

"Wait, People think I hooked up with Jun?" I gasped. "I NEVER EVER DID!"

"It doesn't matter. Every girl here talks about you. It's annoying."

"It's not my fault!" I'm starting to have second thoughts in staying in this village…

"I got to go." Naomi began to walk away.

"Naomi wait!" I went to grab her wrist.

"I want nothing to do with you!" She slapped my hand away.

I fell on my knees as Naomi walked away from me. I started to sob. Everyone here is not nice at all. They are spreading rumors about me, and they don't even know who I am.

"Anya?" Goemon came walking towards me. He can tell I am clearly upset. He lifted me off the ground. "I heard everything."

"Yeah, I lost my best friend." I sniffed.

"She'll come around." Goemon hugged me.

I returned his hug. "I doubt it. I might leave this village now. I'm not in the mood to deal with rumors from women I don't know."

Goemon gripped me harder. "No, please do not leave. I want you to stay…"

"What?" I was shocked at his words.

Goemon finally let go of me and was blushing. "I was wondering if you would still want to do missions with me, and after this war you would go to Asami Island."

"You want me to continue to do missions with you?!" I wasn't going to lie, but I'm happy he asked me that.

He nodded. "I mean you don't have too, but I want you too."

"I'll think about it."

"If you are worried about these women, I'll make sure they will leave you alone. You and I both know that you didn't hook up with anybody."

"Thanks." I felt a little better thanks to Goemon.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Goemon and I both returned to the village. Of course, every woman looked at us intensively. We both ignored them and we started to go into the mansion until…

"NOOOO!" Katashi screamed out of nowhere in the middle of the village.

"Katashi?" I walked up to him.

"No, stay away! This is all your fault!" Katashi shouted in my face.

"Watch it." Goemon glared at Katashi.

"Sora is missing!" Katashi started to tear up.

"WHAT?!" I felt like someone punched me in the stomach, and the wind was knocked out of me.

"Our parents sent me a letter saying that Sora was missing since yesterday morning." Katashi had the letter in his hand. "I have to find her!"

"I want to help," I whispered.

"No, you have done enough! Sora wouldn't have run away if you would have, just listened to our father! You are a bad example for her! She ran away because of you!"

"I'll help." Goemon interrupted.

"No, I can do it alone. I want to find her before the Shinobu samurais do." Katashi left us to go find her.

My whole body started to shake. I hope nothing happens to her. I hope she doesn't get abducted like the other girls… Oh, no… This is my fault. Maybe Naomi was right. Maybe I should have just done what I was supposed too. I saw Naomi staring at me and all she did was shake her head. Everyone else who was around us just looked at me in disgust, and I felt my throat going dry. Without saying a word, I ran into the mansion and went into the guest room. I must think of a way to help find Sora. I am worried for her and I don't want anything bad to happen to her because of me. I love her too much to not do anything for her.


	9. Chapter 9 - Thank You

Chapter 9

Thank You For Being There For Me

I was lost in thought that I didn't know Goemon was in the room watching me.

"It's okay… We'll find her." Goemon sat on the bed.

"I have to look for her now!" I couldn't just wait and sit here any longer. It's not helping the situation.

"Just wait." Goemon patted on the bed to motion me to sit next to him. "You can't do anything…"

"Why can't I?" I sat close to him.

"Because it's dangerous. You will just get kidnaped like she did, just trust me. I promise you we will find her."

"But-"

"It's an order…" Goemon said sternly.

I knew I was no match for the Shinobu samurais, but I can't just wait until Takara ninjas find her. They don't even know where the girls are located!

"I know I can't fight them, but this is all my fault that Sora got kidnaped…" I wasn't letting this go.

Goemon gripped on my shoulder. "Please just trust me. I will find her and I will make sure she will not be harmed."

"How do you know she is not harmed now?" I asked.

"I just have a gut feeling…" Goemon gave me a small smile. "I had never failed a mission and neither has Yamato and Sakura. We will definitely not start failing now."

"Okay…" I know if I keep pestering Goemon that I will not win. I do trust them, though. I just hope they find her soon, if not I will search for her myself. I will not sleep at night knowing my little sister is in grave danger.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I stayed in the mansion all day because I didn't want to deal with the village people and the female ninjas. I also wanted to avoid Nobuyuki… Hiroko told me he was coming back because he completed his mission. He isn't a high-ranking ninja yet, so he isn't staying in this big mansion. I was kind of bored because Goemon left me to talk to Mamoru Masaru about something, so I went into the bathhouse and relaxed in the bath… It was nice and hot, but I couldn't get my mind off of Sora. Before I knew it I started to sob. This is my fault! If I listened to my father then she wouldn't be in this mess! I tried to think about something else, but Sora kept popping in my head… I wouldn't stop sobbing either. I'm sorry, Goemon, but I might have to find her myself… I didn't have any weapons and I didn't have a plan… I started to think then something hit me! If I run away AGAIN then maybe something worse will happen! Maybe I should just lay low…

"Anya?" I heard Goemon's voice from outside the door.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been in there?!"

"Um, I don't know…" I got out of the tub and started to dry off.

Goemon struggled to get the door open, but I had it locked.

"Do you mind?!" I huffed.

"You are still shy, huh?" I can tell by his tone of his voice that he was smirking.

"Shut up!" I blurted out. I didn't feel like getting teased right now… I hurried and change then I opened the door. Goemon was standing there with a huge smirk on his face.

"I knew you were smirking at me!" I lightly pounded on his chest.

Goemon seemed like he was really in a good mood. He kept smiling… He's up to something!

"Why are you smiling goofy?" I asked suspiciously.

"Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" Goemon is avoiding my question!

"You are up to something."

"Not at all," He said casually. "Want to get dinner in the village?"

I thought for a moment then shook my head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Um." I didn't want to go outside and deal with the people, but I couldn't think how to tell him.

"Oh, I get it." Goemon patted my head. "Sooner or later you have to come out and see these people…"

"Just not today, Okay?" I pleaded.

"Alright. We will eat here. The chief is really good at cooking." Goemon grabbed my hand.

"That's good! I'm starving!" I haven't eaten all day because I was thinking about Sora and I lost my appetite.

We headed in the dining hall and Goemon asked the chief to make us chicken with rice balls and miso soup. Goemon and I were the only ones here, which made things easier. I didn't really want to talk to anyone. I just want to eat and hide in my room.

"So are you still going to stay in that room all night?" Goemon asked.

"Yeah."

"By yourself?"

"Mhmm."

Goemon frowned. "Don't you want me to keep you company?"

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

Goemon wants to keep me company? That's kind of sweet, but I don't know if I am in the mood to have someone present when I'm all depressed. Every time I get upset about something I shut off from everyone. I don't want to see no one nor talk to them. I just like to be alone.

"I want to make you feel better." Goemon's words were kind.

"I just don't like to be around people when I'm upset. I don't want to bring others down just because I'm down."

"You won't bring me down because I'll be too busy helping you."

I didn't know what else to say. Of course, Goemon isn't going to let this go because it ALWAYS has to be his way. The maids came from the kitchen and gave us our food. I can't believe how fast the chief cooked it. It looked delicious! We began to eat, just the two of us and it was relaxing. It is just what I needed.

"I just want to let you know that good things will happen," Goemon said as he slurped his soup quietly.

"What?"

"Good things will happen," he repeated.

"You have been acting strange. Please tell me what you are talking about?" I didn't know if he was just saying anything to make me feel better, but it wasn't working.

"You'll see."

"Why do you do that?!"

"Do What?" He asked innocently.

"Tell me something so bizarre, then not tell me what it means! Then when I ask you, you dismiss it."

"Beats me."

I gave up. I just wasn't feeling on trying to figure out Goemon. It grows tiresome after a short while.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

After we ate dinner, Goemon showed me his room. It was a nice size for a high-ranking ninja, but there wasn't any decoration. No flowers or plants or paintings. Just white walls and a twin size bed with white sheets. Without thinking, I sat on his bed.

"It is getting dark out…" Goemon looked out the window. "Ready to retire?"

"I guess." I got up from his bed. I know I am not going to get much sleep because of my sister.

"Why are you getting up?"

"I am not going to sleep here with you!" I glared at him.

"Why do you always argue with me? You know I won't do anything to you," Goemon sighed.

"Fine, fine." Again, if I keep fighting with him, he's just going to get his way with me anyways. In defeat, I laid in his bed.

He lied next to me. I couldn't tell if he was watching me, or not because it was pitch black in his room. I started to feel stomach pains as soon as I closed my eyes, and without controlling my emotions, I started to sob.

"Anya?"

"I should leave." I tried to make myself stop sobbing, but it made it worse.

I felt Goemon moving in the bed. "Sit on my lap."

"I should just go back in the guest room." I sat up, but Goemon grabbed me and moved me on his lap.

I felt his forehead on the back of my head. "It's okay… I'm here for you."

I again tried to stop sobbing, but it still wasn't working. "I'm sorry."

"You are doing nothing wrong. Just let it all out. Don't force yourself to stop, Anya," He whispered in my ear. His sweet voice sent chills down my back. He wrapped his arms around my stomach, and he started to rock back and forth. I closed my eyes and did what he said. I kept sobbing until I couldn't sob anymore.

"Do you feel a little better?"

"Mhm." Is all I could manage to say, all that sobbing made me exhausted. I then felt the pressure of his lips behind my head.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I told you I am always going to be there for you… You don't need to thank me."

I felt myself smiling for the first time today. This whole day was a disaster from all the women flirting with Goemon and being rude to me. From Naomi still being mad at me, and from finding out that my sister is missing. I felt warmth and time froze for me in his arms. I know now that I can't push my feelings down inside me any longer. I can't keep lying to myself. I am in love with Goemon Ishikawa. I will not deny this fact any longer. As I thought this over and over in my head, I felt my eyelids growing heavy. I shut my eyes and after that everything became a blur.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I woke up from the sun shining from the window. I yawned and looked over to see if Goemon was next to me, but he wasn't. I sat up and notice that there was an imprint from where he laid. I felt it and it was cold. He has been out of bed for a while now, and he didn't even wake me up! This made me feel furious! Why wouldn't he wake me up? He ALWAYS woke me up before! I got out of bed and adjusted my kimono. I then ran downstairs and saw Hiroko.

"Have you seen Goemon?" I asked without saying good morning, but I must know where he went off too.

"He had a mission and he didn't want to wake you," Hiroko answered. "You should come outside! It's nice out!"

"I don't know…" I knew I couldn't avoid the villagers for long, but I'm not sure I'm ready to face them.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Hiroko said calmly.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Hiroko and I went outside, and she was right! It was gorgeous outside. I saw kids playing together, people shopping, and of course, people training. It made me forget that Goemon left me for his mission.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" Hiroko asked. "I know a great café!"

"Alright!" Hiroko's mood has surprisingly put me in a good mood too.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We went into a small café, which reminds me of the one back at home, that Sora and I used to go all the time. The only difference is that we were eating outside. I couldn't help but think about Sora. I started to feel depressed again.

"Cheer up, buttercup!" Hiroko patted my hand that was flat on the table. "Things will work out."

"That's what Goemon said, but I'm sorry…. I just won't believe it until Sora is found." I didn't want to ruin Hiroko's breakfast with my sorrow, but I couldn't help it. You can read my emotions on my face. I couldn't hide it even if I wanted too.

"Katashi is still looking. I got a letter from him earlier this morning. Also, Sakura and Yamato never came back, so they are really looking for them, girls. They probably didn't get much sleep. They both want to find them as soon as possible," Hiroko said.

"Do you think Sora got captured for sure?"

Hiroko bit her lip and averted her eyes from me. "Yeah."

"Me too," I sighed.

"Don't think down on it. If Sakura and Yamato find the girls then she will be with them," Hiroko said sympathetic.

"You're right." I agreed.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Hiroko and I stayed in the little café for a long while. I, of course, was enjoying my hazelnut coffee and chocolate muffin. Hiroko got a regular coffee with a lot of cream in it. She also got cinnamon rolls with icing. I was having a great time with her. We were joking around and having a blast.

"So, I went to stop at your room last night, but you weren't there…" Hiroko sipped her coffee.

"Oh, um I was in Goemon's room." I blushed.

"Just be careful, okay?" She warned.

"We didn't do anything!" I said in defense.

"Alright, I just don't want you to get hurt. Don't get me wrong… I do think he has a little thing for you because he does seem to care for you a lot. It's just…" I can tell Hiroko was searching for the right words to say. "I don't think he will ever be ready to settle down and get married."

"Who said anything about marriage?!" I spit my coffee at the shock of her words.

"I mean I know you aren't thinking about marriage right now, but don't you want to settle down one day?"

I never really thought about it, to be honest. I think the reason why is because of my father and Nobuyuki. Every time I even heard the word "marriage" I thought about Nobuyuki and it made me uneasy. I guess I would love to have a family, one day, but I can't see me with one now. I never thought about my future like that before. I'm the type of person that worries about the present than the future. That's just how I am.

All I manage to say was… "Yeah, one day."

"Goemon has changed a little bit, though."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, he wasn't really caring for any women before, and when he met you he never even looked at another woman. He doesn't seem that interested in playing his dirty games, but I don't want to curse it! KNOCK ON WOOD!" She knocked on the wooden table violently.

I couldn't help but giggle. I know I have deep feelings for Goemon, but I could NEVER come out and tell him or anybody. I do think everyone can tell, though… I just hope I don't get hurt like Hiroko said. I'll still try and not get my hopes up on him. I too can tell that he will never settle down and get married. It's just not in his nature.

One thing did keep popping in my mind, though… "Hiroko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about this Falitna girl?" I really wanted to hear more about her even though I don't know exactly what I wanted to know.

"Oh." Hiroko scratched her head. I can tell she felt uncomfortable. "She's one of the high-ranking ninjas here…"

"WHAT?!" I was in shock. She looks too proper to be a high-ranking ninja!

Hiroko looked at me like she was going to give me horrible news. "Well, Goemon kind of talked her into it…"

I felt my face growing pale. "Did they have a thing?"

"Not really…" Hiroko lowered her voice. "You sure you want to hear it?"

I kind of didn't want to hear the truth, but I know it's going to bother me if I don't know the whole story. "Yeah."

"Long story, but four years ago Goemon and Kenichi had a mission to go to Manami Village, which is one of the richest villages in the country! We are allied with them, of course. Anyways, Goemon's and Kenichi's mission was to get more ninjas from the village and bring them back to Takara to train with us because there was a battle coming up. Goemon met Falitna Manami who was the daughter of the headman at Manami's Village. She was known to be the most spoiled girl in the land. Falitna immediately fell in love with Goemon, He was attracted to her, but he didn't have the same feelings as her. Kenichi had an idea to make a bet with Goemon about Falitna. If Goemon could turn her into a ninja then Kenichi would request not to do mission with Goemon for a year, (since Goemon doesn't like to do missions with him) if Goemon doesn't turn Falitna into a ninja then Goemon has to tell all the women in Takara Village how Kenichi is a lot stronger than Goemon." Hiroko shook her head. "They both were young and naïve, so it was a dumb bet… Any who. Goemon seduced Falitna and lied to her. He said that he could only marry a ninja because that is what his parents would've wanted. She asked her father if she would train with Goemon to become a ninja. Her father was hesitant but realized it would be for the best for her to fight for his village. Goemon trained her and with his hard training she became a high-ranking ninja in only three years, which is pretty impressive. Kenichi lost his bet and had to ask Mamoru Masaru to not do missions with Goemon for a year."

"Oh. Wow." It was impressive that Goemon turned her not only a ninja, but he turned her into a high-ranking ninja. So, she just turned into a high-ranking ninja this past year… "I take it he slept with her…"

"Yeah, he did a couple times. Then he dumped her," Hiroko muttered.

"Wasn't she mad he used her?"

"Yeah, she tried to kill him a couple of times, now she actually thanks him."

"Why?"

"Because she felt like he made her into a better person." Hiroko shrugged. "It's a messed up story."

"Does she still have feelings for him?" I was afraid to hear the answer.

"Like every woman he slept with, yeah."

"I see. Is that why she was mean to me? Because she thought Goemon and I have something?"

"You guys do have something!" Hiroko corrected me. "But, yes she was not too pleased to hear how you two are getting along, and I think she is jealous of you."

"OF ME?!" She's really gorgeous even though I don't want to admit it, but it is the truth.

"Well, why not? You are very beautiful!" Hiroko smiled. "Falitna never was jealous of anyone before until she heard about you."

"Oh." I felt bad all of a sudden. Goemon used her for his own benefits, and not only with her but with other women too. Now I have an awful feeling that maybe he is using me too? This is very unsettling for me.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

The rest of the day I just hung out with Hiroko, Osamu, and Kenichi outside. I'm glad Hiroko talked me into being outside because it was fun to be with them. They also made me feel a little better about Sora. They gave me hope that Yamato and Sakura will find her. I also didn't even pay attention if the other villagers were looking at me or not because I was enjoying my time with my friends. The sun started to set and the three of us headed inside the mansion to have dinner. As we were waiting for our food in the dining room, Falitna sat next to me.

"You should be honored that I am sitting with you," Falitna said.

"You don't have too." I didn't want to deal with her after hearing Hiroko's story.

"I just want to chat. That is all," She said innocently.

"What about?" I asked bluntly.

"Goemon."

"What about him?" I really didn't want to talk about Goemon to her. The whole situation between them is strange and I don't want to be a part of it.

"Falitna, Don't bother her." Hiroko sat on the other side of me.

"I'm just getting to know her." Falitna spat.

"She is going through a hard time," Hiroko said.

"I just want to know her and Goemon's relationship." Falitna shrugged.

"You already know," Hiroko sighed. "Don't start trouble."

"Whatever." Falitna got up and moved to a different table.

"Thanks," I whispered to Hiroko. "It was getting weird."

"I figured. She is a good person once you get to know her. It's just she needs to accept that Goemon doesn't want her," Hiroko explained.

I rubbed my temples. I hope I don't end up like her or the other women that still is obsessed with Goemon. Hiroko is right; he'll never change how he is. I'm just afraid that I won't be able to accept it.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

While we all started to eat, a villager bust opened the dining room door.

"GOEMON AND THE OTHERS ARE BACK!" He hollered.

The whole room gasped and everyone ran outside! They must be really excited to see Goemon. Is it always like this when he comes back from a mission? I wonder. I followed everyone outside, and it wasn't just Goemon outside, but Yamato and Sakura too. There were also young girls and young women with them. Did Goemon help Yamato and Sakura find them? Is that why he and Hiroko said everything would be fine because Goemon was helping out to find Sora? I looked for Sora, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

Mamoru Masaru was the first to speak to them. "You found them?!"

Yamato and Sakura looked at each other like something was up.

"I need a bath," Goemon said quietly as he walked away from the crowd.

I went to stop him, but he just patted me on the head. "I'll talk to you later," He said without looking at me. He seemed like something is bothering him.

"He's still pissed," Yamato said to Sakura.

"Yeah, but he did the right thing," She answered.

"Why is he upset?" Mamoru asked.

"Well…" Sakura went to explain, but Sora came running in the village with…. JUN?!

"ANYA!" Sora gave me a tight hug.

"SORA! YOU ARE OKAY!" I hugged her just as tight. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Yeah, Thanks to Jun, Goemon, Sakura and Yamato!" She buried her face on my shoulder.

"Prince Jun helped?!" Osamu gasped.

"Yeah, Goemon came to help us and we saw Jun. Goemon asked Jun even though he didn't want too, and Jun immediately told us where the Shinobu was hiding the women. Deep in the forest there was a hidden tunnel that was never seen before, and that's where they kept the women," Sakura said. "No one was hurt or violated, but they were in cages."

"Why did you help them?" Mamoru asked suspiciously.

"Because this little girl told me she was Anya's sister," Jun said casually.

"You went against your own people because of this girl?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"My brother was the one who imprisoned them, not me. I just wanted to bring Anya's sister back to her."

"You think it's a trick?" Kenichi raised his voice in the crowd.

"I don't know," Mamoru answered.

"I don't want your trust," Jun snorted. "I just wanted to help Anya out."

"Why?" Kenichi asked.

Jun was silent. "No reason," he finally said.

I walked up to Jun and without thinking, I gave him a big hug. "Thank you."

"Anya?" He was shocked by my actions, but I didn't care.

"Trust him or not. If it wasn't for Prince Jun we still would be looking for these women." Sakura rocked back and forth.

"Yamato?" Mamoru turned to look at him.

"I think we can trust him," Yamato sighed. "We did need him."

"I see." Mamoru examined Jun. "We are holding a banquet tonight to celebrate the finding of the young women. You are welcomed to celebrate with us."

Jun shook his head. "No thanks. I don't associate with ninjas."

I thought for a moment. I won't really have anyone to talk to. Naomi is mad at me, plus Goemon will be busy with the other women. I mean I have Sora and my friends, but they will probably do their own thing at the party…

"No, I think you should celebrate with us!" I chimed in. "You are the one who really helped them out!"

"Do you really want me to stay?" Jun asked me softly.

"Yes!" I nodded.

"Fine," he muttered.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Everyone in the village started to set everything up for the last minute banquet that Mamoru requested. While everyone did that, Jun, Sora and I sat under a Sakura tree. There were pretty pink petals flying around us.

"Did they hurt you?" I was checking Sora's body out.

"No," She answered.

"Why did you run away?" I asked.

"Because I missed you and wanted to find you!" She gave me a weak smile. I think she knows what she did was reckless.

"Sora, you know that was dangerous." I began to lecture but realized that I had no room to talk.

"I know, but I really wanted to see you. I figured you were in Asami Island, so I left home to try and find you." Sora rested her head on the tree trunk.

"She's reckless like you," Jun commented.

"Yeah. It's not a good thing…" I laughed in embarrassment.

"SORA!" Katashi ran up to us. I guess they let him know he can stop his searching because she is found.

"Big brother!" She got up and gave him a hug.

"Let us go… I want to make sure you are alright." Katashi returned her hug.

"No, I want to stay with Anya! I missed her, plus I'm fine!" She argued.

I didn't want Katashi to be upset with me because this was my fault… "Sora, go with brother… I will see you at the banquet tonight!"

She studied me and sighed. "Alright."

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

After Sora and Katashi left Jun and I just sat and enjoyed the weather.

"Thank you again." I really was grateful that Jun helped out.

"It's nothing," he said coolly.

"You are just like me after all…" I smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"You do your own thing without worrying about consciences."

"Guess you are right…" Jun laughed softly. "Why did you want me to stay for the banquet?"

"Um." I kind of didn't want to admit that I wouldn't have anyone to talk too.

"Is it because you don't want to see your little boyfriend flirt with a bunch of drunken women?" He teased.

"Yeah," I admitted in defeat.

"Hm. If I had you… I would never look at another woman again." I saw his face get a little rosy.

"Is that so?" I titled my head. "Why do you care about me? I'm nothing special."

Jun looked at me like he saw a ghost. "What are you talking about? You are beautiful."

His boldness made me blush. "Um."

"It's true…" He muttered.

We sat in silence for a while, but I finally spoke up. "Jun?"

"What?"

"Thanks for being there for me…" I whispered sincerely.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Jun and I stayed sitting under the Sakura tree for some time. It started to get dark, but we didn't mind. I am grateful that he and Goemon are here for me through these rough times. They both have big hearts, and they are both good deep down. It must have been hard to ask Jun for his help because Goemon's pride is way too big, but I am glad he came through. No matter who you are, you have to rely on someone. You can be strong or weak, but everyone needs someone from time to time. I prayed in my head that I could always rely on Goemon and Jun! I also prayed that maybe one day I could be there for them like they are for me.


	10. Chapter 10 - I Will Never Forget Tonight

**AUTHOR NOTE: Wow my first note! Got to make it count! AHEM… There's a sex scene in this chapter and if you don't want to read it that's fine! It will be towards the end of this chapter! **** I hope you enjoy XOXO**

Chapter 10

Hopefully, I Will Never Forget This Night

I was looking for Goemon around the mansion because I haven't thanked him for finding my sister, but he was nowhere to be found. I checked the dining room, his room and the guest room I was staying at. I finally gave up and started to get ready, and Hiroko let me borrow her fancy kimono that was red. The top of it did a low V all the way to my stomach. You could almost see my belly button that is how low it came down. Hiroko told me to keep my hair down because it looked gorgeous, so I did as she says, and for my makeup I only put a little on because I didn't want to be too flashy. I did an all natural. Hiroko and I were done getting ready and we headed down the dining hall where the banquet was held. As soon as we got there I saw Sora…

"ANYA! FINALLY, YOU ARE READY!" Sora came running towards me. She looked very cute in a light pink kimono. Hiroko told me that Sakura was going to let Sora borrow a kimono for the banquet, which was very generous of her. Hiroko spotted Osamu and left us to go talk to him.

"You look very nice, Sora." I patted her head.

"Stop! You'll mess up my hair!" Sora whined.

"Who are you trying to look cute for?" I asked teasingly.

Her face got really red. "No one!"

"You are lying! Who is it?"

Yamato came up to us and held his hand out to Sora. "Want to get something to eat?"

Sora took his hand. "Yes! See you later, sister!"

I smiled at the two. "Have fun you guys!"

Sora and Yamato walked hand in hand. I knew Yamato had a thing for my sister from the banquet at Sachiko Village. I think they are very cute together even though Yamato is a lot older than her, but age is just a number. I feel like my father would like him too because Yamato is very strict with his duties and he's a high-ranking ninja.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Jun came up to me and handed me a glass of sake.

"Of course not!" I was happy Jun stayed! I needed someone to talk to plus I enjoy his company.

"There's a lot of people out here tonight…" Jun took a big sip of his sake.

I looked around the room. There were a lot of people around mingling. I saw a lot of sexy women around which made me feel some type of way. I hope I can enjoy this party without worrying if Goemon will be flirting with these women or not.

"Something wrong?" Jun asked.

"No! Not at all." I can't tell Jun what is bothering me; it would be rude if I keep talking about Goemon when he stayed for the banquet to hang out with me.

"Sora told me about your fiancé," Jun said. "When were you going to tell me?"

"Never. I try not to think about it because it makes me depressed."

"Yeah, your sister told me a lot of details. I'm sorry."

"Aren't you in an arranged marriage?" I was curious. Prince Jun is royalty after all.

"No, we don't do such things. I can marry who I want, but my brothers and I are obligated to have mistresses, so we can have a lot of children to help rule our village…"

"Mistresses…" I didn't like the sound of that. Marriage should just be between two people, not two people and a lot of women!

"Yeah."

"And you said, brothers?! You have more brothers?" I only thought he had just one, but come to think about it, Goemon did say "brothers" too in Jiro Village…

"I only have one more brother. Like my other one, he is only half too. Same dad, different mother," Jun explained.

"So your dad has a lot of mistresses?"

"Yep."

"What if you find someone you really love? Will you still have mistresses?" I chugged my sake, making my glass empty.

"I really haven't thought about it. I'm more worried about this war than what woman I will marry, or how many mistresses I should have or not." Jun shrugged.

"I see…" Jun is worried about his duties than marriage. Sounds like every man who is involved in this war…

"Do you want me to get you another drink?" Jun took my empty glass of sake.

"Yes!"

Jun left me for a second to get me sake. While he was gone, I started to scan the room to see if Nobuyuki is around. I'm surprised I haven't seen him yet he should be done with his mission by now! If I don't see him, I wouldn't mind at all! As I kept scanning for Nobuyuki, I finally found Goemon. I frowned. He is with a lot of women. They were all surrounding him, and they were beautiful. He seemed like he was really focused on them too. He was smiling at them and seemed to be lost in conversation with them.

"You seemed distracted." Jun came back and handed me a new glass of sake.

"I'm fine." I took a big swig of my sake.

Jun looked over where Goemon is. "Oh."

"It's not a big deal… I don't care!" I brushed it off.

"Alright." I can tell Jun was getting annoyed with me.

"We should go outside and enjoy the fresh air!" I felt bad that I am not giving Jun my full attention, plus I shouldn't worry about Goemon. Everyone did warn me this would happen. Hell, I even knew this would happen!

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Jun and I went outside and there was a full moon out. People were outside drinking and enjoying this cool weather. Jun and I went over where no one was around. I can tell Jun doesn't want to be social to these villagers, which makes me happy because I am not too fond of them either.

"Hey, you know what is funny?!" I sipped my sake.

"Hmm?"

"When we talked late night at Jiro Village, it was a full moon too!" I don't know about Jun, but it was a strange coincidence.

"And it's still beautiful." Jun looked at the moon.

"Yeah."

We both admired the moon and we grew silent. I honestly feel like I could hang out with Jun without growing tiresome of him. I feel calm and relaxed every time we hang out, well we only hung out once, but still! He really is a sweet guy even though he hardly shows it. I stared at him while he was still looking at the moon.

"What?" He caught me staring at him!

"Nothing!" I raised my voice without meaning too.

He shrugged it off and we continued to look at the moon quietly, but not for long…

"ANYA!" A voice called out.

Jun and I both turned to see who called my name.

"Oh no…" It was Nobuyuki. I really don't want to see him, but I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"I take it this is your fiancé?" Jun smirked in amusement.

"This is not funny!" I was offended that Jun found it funny.

"Oh, so the villagers are right… Not only do you just go with Goemon, but you have to go with Jun too?!" I can tell Nobuyuki was drunk because he was slurring his words.

Great, even Nobuyuki believes that I have hooked up with Goemon and Jun. Is there one person that believes me? I wonder if even my brother believes in these rumors…

"Wait, people think we hooked up?" Jun laughed.

"Hush." I blushed.

"She's my future wife!" Nobuyuki slurred. "You stay the fuck away from her!"

"Someone can't handle their alcohol… Do you know who you are talking to?" Jun asked in disgust.

"I don't care who you are!" Nobuyuki shouted. Making everyone outside stop, they're conversations to see what was going on.

"Stop yelling around! People are staring." I didn't feel like having more trouble on my plate…

"No, I'll kill him!" Nobuyuki went to punch Jun.

"Ha." Jun immediately grabbed Jun's punch and twisted his arm, and he swung him on the ground.

"Ugh," Nobuyuki grumbled as he lied on the ground.

"This is so embarrassing!" I freaked. EVERYONE SAW THAT!

I looked around the crowd and there was Goemon with the women I saw him with staring at us. Goemon showed no reaction. He just stared at us, blankly.

Katashi pushed through the crowd. "Aren't you sick of causing trouble, Anya?"

"I didn't do anything!" I complained. "Nobuyuki was the one starting to pick a fight not me!"

Katashi helped Nobuyuki on his feet. "You need to grow up, Anya…" He supported Nobuyuki as they walked away from us.

"Geez." I finished the rest of my sake. I need another drink after dealing with that nutcase!

"I'll get you another one." Jun grabbed my cup and went back inside.

"I see you and Jun are hitting it off." Goemon came walking towards me. I'm surprised his little fan club didn't follow him.

"Well, he's the only one who will hang out with me, plus he's a very sweet person."

Goemon laughed. "He's still our enemy, Anya."

"He might be to you guys, but not to me." I'm sick of everyone picking on Jun. He helped me many times, and I won't go against him because of this village. Especially when these villagers are rude to me.

Goemon looked shocked with my answer then shook his head and smiled. "Do whatever you want, Anya… You always do anyways." He walked away from me, and he left with my words too because I was speechless.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I stood outside by myself a little longer. Where is Jun? All of my other friend's were probably inside chatting it up. I should've hung out with Sora more, but she seemed like she wanted to just hang out with Yamato. I started to feel a little buzz coming on, and I was perfectly okay with it. I needed it after what I have been through tonight. Goemon didn't even care if Jun and I were getting to know each other better. I mean, I'm not just talking to Jun to make Goemon jealous, but Goemon could at least show he cared for me a little bit. Wow, am I really desperate for Goemon's attention? This is silly. _"Do whatever you want, Anya… You always do anyways."_ His words played over and over in my head. I know I always do what I want without figuring out the consciences, but he didn't have to be so blunt about it! As I ponder about Goemon I realized something…. Shit! I forgot to thank him for finding my sister!

"Here you go." Jun came back as I realized what I forgot to tell Goemon.

"Ah, thanks!" I immediately grabbed the drink and chugged it.

"Shouldn't you slow down? You are a tiny girl, I doubt you are a heavy drinker," Jun smirked.

I finished it and threw the glass on the ground. "Finish yours!"

"Excuse me?" Jun raised an eyebrow.

"Chug it!" I cheered. I really felt tipsy now.

"Crazy girl." Jun laughed in amusement and he downed his drink in one gulp.

"Yay!" I clapped my hands together and grabbed his wrist.

"What?" Jun seemed shock with my actions.

"Let's get another drink together!" I started to pull him from his wrist.

"Geez, I never let a woman take the lead before." Jun's face was red.

"Why are you blushing?" I teased. "You always blush around me!" I felt my voice getting loud, but at this point I didn't care. It's my time to have fun and not to worry about my brother, fiancé, Naomi and even Goemon!

Jun wouldn't budge as I kept tempting to try and pull him to come with me. "You seriously are something else, Anya."

"Please come with me. I really need another drink."

"I think you had enough," he muttered.

"I'll tell you when I had enough!" I giggled.

"Alright. I will come with you," Jun said in defeat.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We both went back inside and I immediately saw Goemon with Falitna together. They were in a corner talking and drinking and laughing… Ugh. I felt like someone slapped me across the face.

"What's the matter?" Jun asked.

"Nothing. Let's get that drink, shall we?" I walked up to the table with a lot of sake scattered all over it.

Jun poured my sake for me. I grabbed it and chugged it right away! I must forget to not to pay attention to Goemon, or I will get angry.

"I'm done giving you drinks." Jun hissed. "You need to pace yourself."

"You are no fun." I snapped.

"You're drunk," he muttered.

"No, just a little tipsy." I rolled my eyes. Jun is being a buzz kill!

"Wow, such a lady should not be drinking like that!" Falitna mocked as her and Goemon walked towards us.

"Go away!" My words slurred. Great, I'm just as bad as Nobuyuki. Maybe Jun was right…

"You let her drink that much?" Goemon asked Jun coldly.

Jun scratched the back of his head. "I mean she kept gulping them down…"

"Goemon why did you want to come over here… Let's go!" Falitna went to grab Goemon's arm, but he flinched his arm away from her.

"Yeah, Goemon you should go! Maybe you can use her again like you did when you were at her village!" I drunkenly blurted the words out of my mouth.

Goemon's and Falitna's eyes widened in shock by my words.

"Who told you?" Goemon asked calmly.

"I'm not telling!" I stuck my tongue out.

"What a brat!" Falitna snapped. "I'll destroy you!" She went to grab me, but Goemon stopped her.

"Falitna, I'll meet up with you later. I want to talk to them, privately." Goemon ordered her.

"That will not be necessary! Jun and I were about to go back outside." I went to grab Jun's arm, but I clumsily tripped.

"What the hell do you see in her, Goemon?" Falitna clenched her teeth.

"Let's go, Anya." Jun took my hand.

"How about I'll spar you for her," Goemon said boldly.

"Spar?" There was a huge grin that spread across Jun's face.

"Yeah, whoever wins can hang out with Anya for the rest of the night," Goemon explained.

"WAIT, GOEMON AND JUN ARE GOING TO SPAR?" A villager that was eavesdropping hollered so the whole room can hear.

"GOEMON AND JUN ARE FIGHTING?!" Another villager beamed.

"THIS IS EXCITING!" Another chimed in.

"No, no, no!" I did NOT want attention because of these two. I already have these people hating me. I don't want them to hate me more!

"WHOM ARE THEY FIGHTING FOR?" A villager asked curiously.

"ARE THEY FIGHTING OVER ANYA?" Another pointed at me.

"Move outta my way!" Sakura pushed through the crowd. "I knew this was going to happen, but let's get it on!"

"Sakura don't encourage them!" I whined.

"It'll be fun!" She clapped her hands together. "But this is just sparring, so don't kill each other! If I see that it is leaning that way I will stop the fight!"

Goemon and Jun nodded in agreement.

"Let's take it outside, Shall we?" Sakura started to walk out the room and everyone else followed.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I believe everyone is outside after hearing that Jun and Goemon were sparring against each other because it was so packed! Everyone circled around the two whispering and cheering with each other. I couldn't really tell people's expression by looking at them because my vision was very blurry thanks to the alcohol. I even got paranoid thinking people were talking about me, but I get like that when I'm drunk. I think the villagers were drunk too because they were screaming slanderous things and they couldn't stand straight. I pushed my way through the crowd so I can get a better view. I finally got to up front so I can see them both perfectly.

"Well I knew this was going to happen," Mamoru said in amusement.

"You are allowing this?" I asked him.

"Sure, It's good practice. Plus I want to see Jun's tactics in martial arts," Mamoru answered.

"ALRIGHT! ARE YOU TWO READY?!" Sakura was standing between Goemon and Jun. They were both in their fighting stances and had their swords drawn out. "I want a clean fight. No ninjutsu just swordplay, got it?"

Goemon and Jun both nodded.

"FIGHT!" Sakura shouted and got out of their way. She came over to where Mamoru and I were standing.

Goemon charged at Jun first with his sword, and Jun immediately blocked it. Jun and Goemon both started to slash at each other super fast. I don't know if I was just super drunk, or they are just going too fast, but I could not see their swords! They were a blur to me when they kept swinging their swords at each other!

"This is going to be a close one! They went for the kill right away." Yamato muttered behind me.

"This is so romantic!" Sora was next to him. "Would you ever fight for me, Yamato?"

"Um, Yeah." By the tone of Yamato's voice, he sounded shy. It made me giggle a little bit.

Goemon and Jun continued to slash at each other without any one of them slowing down. They were going a fast pace, but they kept blocking each other's encounter. Shouldn't they be tired by now? They haven't let up since they first started. This was making me nervous.

"GO GOEMON!" A villager called out.

"TEAM TAKARA!" Another chanted.

"Ugh, these drunks love any type of lame fight." I heard Falitna behind me.

They kept it going, but I realized something. They both were panting. Well, they should be! They never slowed down even when they first started this match! They went full force when they should've taken it slow from the start.

"You guys can stop now!" I called out, but I doubt they heard me because everyone was cheering and chanting.

"They are getting tired, but no one is letting up," Sakura sighed.

Goemon and Jun both clashed their swords together real hard, making them both lose their swords! They flung each other's swords out of their hands, but it didn't stop them from fighting because they started to punch at each other! Jun fell and Goemon got on top of him. They both started to punch and kick each other on the ground. I was getting annoyed. This fight is stupid, I'm stopping it; I hurried and jumped In the middle of the two.

"You idiot, what are you doing?" Goemon shouted.

"Get this drunken girl out of here!" Jun grunted.

"No that is enough!" I tried to push the two away from each other, but they wouldn't budge.

"Anya, move!" Katashi pushed through the crowd and broke their little fight up causing the villagers to boo at him.

"Guess it's a tie." Sakura walked up to us.

"I got another idea!" Goemon did a devilish smile.

"Shoot," Jun said as he was catching his breath.

"Let's do a drinking contest! Whoever drinks the most sake wins!" Goemon said.

"Alright, you will lose! I drank since I was very young." Jun straightened himself up.

"Same, that was a part of our training as a ninja." Goemon brushed his shoulders. "Let us go inside!"

"Look what you have done!" Katashi said in anger.

"Why am I getting blamed for everything?" I continued to slur my words…. Yep, still drunk.

"Didn't know you were such an attention seeker!" Naomi called out as she headed inside with the rest of the villagers.

"Whatever." I was too drunk to care for what Katashi and Naomi have to say!

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Inside the dining room everyone crowded around Goemon and Jun who were standing by the table full of sake. Sakura, of course, was the referee! She poured two glasses of sake and handed them to Jun and Goemon. Everyone was pushing and shoving because they all wanted to see this little contest.

"Ready?" Sakura asked the two.

They both nodded. Sakura lifted her hand up then waved it down, motioning them to start. They both chugged their glass full of sake in one gulp! Unbelievable! They both are good drinkers! They both poured another glass and did the same exact thing. They poured a third glass, and no surprise they both drank it in one gulp. They both poured and chugged real fast. No one was pacing at all! Like the fight, they were going way too fast! The villagers were cheering and chanting for Goemon, and Goemon was eating it up! He was smiling to himself in between his chugging. Jun ignored everyone and concentrated on his sake.

"Anya!" I felt an arm wrapped around my shoulder.

I turned my head to see who it was. "Oh, Hi Kenichi!" I can tell he was drunk because he was swaying back and forth.

"Are they having a drink off for you? Psh, I could've won that challenge!" Kenichi blurted out loudly and obnoxiously. "Come back to my room, Anya!" He tightened his grip on my shoulder.

Goemon and Jun stopped drinking for a second and gave Kenichi a death stare. "LET GO OF HER!" They both shouted in unison. I felt like all the blood in my cheeks drained because everyone in the room stared at me curiously. Kenichi did as they said and left. I take it he was scared of them because they shouted very loudly and boldly. Jun and Goemon continued to chug their drinks at a fast pace.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I lost count how many drinks they chugged, and it felt like they were drinking for a very long time now. Everyone still was cheering and chanting, but I was getting tired. I felt myself sobering up, but I still had a little buzz going on.

"Ugh," I heard Jun grunt in pain.

Everyone in the room gasped. I think we all know who the winner is.

"Giving up?" Goemon gave Jun a cheesy grin.

"No." Jun went to finish his drink, but he dropped it on the ground.

"THE WINNER IS GOEMON!" Sakura announced.

Jun hung his head in defeat. "I'm going to sleep."

Osamu came up to him and patted his shoulders. "I'll show you to a guest room."

Jun and Osamu both left the room. Even though Jun drank a lot, he didn't seem drunk at all. He was still walking straight, and he wasn't falling all over the place. He still kept his cool even though he had enough to drink. Goemon came up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder.

"I got you," he whispered in my ear.

Goemon didn't seem drunk at all either. That's amazing that they both can drink a whole lot but still act sober. That would be very hard, I would think. I felt bad Jun lost, though. He was the only person paying attention to me at this banquet. Everyone at the banquet all started to talk to each other and started to do their own thing since the competition is over, but a bunch of girls pushed me out of the way so they can talk to Goemon.

"GOEMON THAT WAS AMAZING!" One girl hugged him.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD WIN!" The other wrapped her arms around his left arm.

I felt disgusted and annoyed. No, I wasn't jealous. I was just tired of all these strange events happening tonight. I was getting cranky, and I just want to go to sleep and avoid people. As Goemon was surrounded and preoccupied with the women; I left the room to be by myself and to get away from all these people.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I got in the guest room I was staying at before. I literally jumped into bed, and the sheets felt nice and soft. The only light in the room was the moonlight shining through the window. I still heard the villager's loud drunken voices downstairs, but they sounded muffled. I didn't mind, though, I was too tired to even let a little noise bother me. I closed my eyes slowly until I heard the door open.

"There you are," I heard a soft whisper.

I kept my eyes closed, and I was acting like I was sleeping. I felt pressure on the bed. I opened my eyes fast to see who was sitting on my bed. The moonlight shined on Goemon. His dark red hair and his light golden eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Am I dreaming?

"Anya…" He came closer to my face.

I immediately turned my head away from him.

"I won you fair and square," he said teasingly.

"I'm tired."

"Let me lay with you then." He lied in the bed and pulled me violently in his embrace.

"Stop." I had a grumpy tone in my voice.

"You are saying that I drank all this sake and won you over and you aren't going to reward me." He laughed softly.

That comment set me off. I tried to get out of his embrace, but he was too strong. "You low life," I said sternly.

"Hm?"

"You think just because you gave me a little attention, that I would just give myself to you?" I felt anger well up in me.

Goemon let go of me, and he stared in my eyes. "Why are you angry with me?"

"You left me when you found my sister, then you avoid me and hung out with all those women tonight. Then when you saw I was having a good time with Jun, you had to ruin that!"

Goemon closed his eyes for a second and inhaled then he slowly exhaled. "You don't get it."

"What's there to get? That you will use me like you did to Falitna and those other women?"

"No you don't get how much I really care for you," Goemon whispered. "I never got jealous for a woman before. I avoided you because I was mad that I had to ask Jun for help in finding your sister. I was mad I couldn't do it myself. I didn't want to see you two hanging out, so I tried talking to other women, but I couldn't stop staring at you… When I first met you, I stopped sleeping with other women. I left your village's banquet early that time because you weren't there, and you were all that I thought about. I kept looking at the front door to see if you would show up, but you never did. I want you all to myself. I never felt this selfish for someone in my entire life," Goemon said sincerely.

I didn't know what to say. Again he was leaving me speechless. I remembered when I was at the markets to get food, and he kept blushing when those women kept asking why he left the banquet early… It was because of me… I started to ponder, is he just saying that because he's drunk or is he saying anything to try and sleep with me? I was so confused. I didn't know what to do with him.

"Anya, answer me." He pushed my hair back, so he could see my face better.

I sighed and hugged him tight. I buried my face in his chest. I don't know why I would do such a bold move… Is it because of the alcohol? Or is it because those are the words I wanted to hear out of his mouth? I hugged him as tight as I could. I was holding on to him desperately… Holding on to him for dear life.

"I want you." He breathed.

I looked up at him and he was staring at me. He looked at me with passionate eyes. He never looked at me like that before…

"I don't want to get hurt, and be in the same position as the other women," I manage to say.

"I won't hurt you… I'm not going to use you." He caressed my back. "I have to have you." He rolled me over, so I was on my back. He stared at me, and then he kissed me softly. I accepted his kiss, and it was a lot different from the other times we kissed. It wasn't a mission kiss, but a passionate and sincere kiss. My stomach felt light because I felt butterflies flying in my stomach.

He kept kissing me softly, but then he kissed me deeply. The kiss was still sweet, but he slid his tongue in my mouth! I didn't know what to do!

He broke the kiss. "Relax." He gave me a gentle smile.

I blushed. "Okay…"

He forcefully kissed me again and entangled his tongue with mine. I moaned out of nowhere. I couldn't help it, but his kisses made me feel good… I started to feel hot. He broke the kiss again then he started to lick my neck up and down. He sucked and nibbled lightly on my neck. I moaned, but I tried to be a little quiet. It was embarrassing, but I couldn't help it.

"It's not good to hold your moans in. Let it out." He laughed teasingly, and he started to lick my neck again.

He then opened the front of my kimono and I squealed and covered my chest.

"Don't be so shy. I saw you naked before…" Goemon said softly and moved my hands away from my chest.

I was exposed to him and I felt my heartbeat speeding up. He started to nibble and licked my nipples softly and slowly. I started to squirm around. I felt pleasure running through my body. It felt really strange, but I liked it.

"Relax." He stopped and stared into my eyes.

I nodded and he continued to lick and suck my nipples. Moans were escaping my lips. It felt amazing, which doesn't surprise me because he is really experienced. The thought of him with other women popped in my mind and it made me feel uneasy. I will just be one of the many women Goemon has slept with. Goemon stopped licking my nipples and stared into my eyes.

"Why are you sulking? Don't you like it?"

"No, I do," I answered bluntly.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing."

"Tell me. Do you want me to stop?" He tried to study me.

"I'm just one of many girls…" I finally said.

"I promise you that I madly truly care for you and only you." He softly smiled.

"Okay." I gave into his words. Praying to myself that I will not regret this.

With the cue, he rubbed my stomach up and down. He started from under my breasts to all the way down to my hipbones. His touch sent chills down my spine. He then massaged my inner thigh. Very slow and very carefully, it caused me to moan once more. I cannot believe that a simple thing such as a touch can drive me crazy.

"I want to taste you," he said coolly.

His dirty words made me blush.

"Can I?" He stared at me. His eyes were pleading.

"Alright," I whispered.

With that he spread my legs and started to lick…. Down there… I couldn't help my voice, but it screamed with pleasure. It felt good, too good. I felt his tongue moving up and down. He looked up at me and gave me a devilish smile. His smile made me want him even more. I sighed with pleasure, and he continued to lick me. He then stuck his tongue inside me! He went in and out with his tongue. I felt myself being wet, and it was amazing.

He stopped licking. "You are already wet." He sounded pleased and cocky. I then felt his finger inside me.

"Ugh." I moaned.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." It didn't hurt… It just felt Different. I never felt any type of pleasure like this before.

He fingered me slowly then he picked up the pace, causing me to moan loudly. I then felt ANOTHER finger inside me. Again, he went slow then picked up the pace. I felt my body trembling and I felt like something warm left my body.

"AH!" I yelled out.

"You came." Goemon crawled on top of me and pinned me down.

"Goemon?"

"Will you let me inside you?" He kissed me softly. "Or don't you want me to?"

It was sweet he was asking me if I wanted him to stop or not, but to tell you the truth, I didn't want him to stop. I shook my head. "No. I want you too."

Goemon got off me and stood up. He stripped off his clothes very fast then went back on top of me. He stared into my eyes. "You sure?"

I nodded and he sighed. I looked down and saw his… Member. It was HUGE! It didn't shock me, though. I knew it would be big, but I never thought I would ever see it. He grabbed it and slowly put it inside me. He didn't put the whole thing in; he just put some of him inside me. My body immediately flinched.

"I'll be gentle." He took it out then put himself back inside me. Again he didn't go all the way in. He went in and out and it felt great.

"This will hurt for a second." He warned, and slowly he pushed himself all the way inside me.

He was right. I felt pain as I felt him inside me. I felt pressure inside, but it stopped. He pulled out and studied me. I nodded to let him know I was fine and he slide himself inside me yet again. I didn't feel any pain, just pleasure. He went in and out very slow then he sped up. I cried out in pleasure and he pulled himself back out. He then got off of me and sat up.

"Goemon?"

He stared at me and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Isn't this what he wanted?

"I'm…nervous." He averted his eyes from mine.

"But you do this all the time?"

"Yeah, but I never slept with someone I cared this much about," he whispered.

I felt warmth in my heart. I sat up and hugged him. Our naked bodies touched. He then kissed me hard, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I returned his kiss by playing with his tongue with mine. We broke the kiss and he turned my body over. I was on my hands and knees. I looked back and he was on his knees. I felt his member inside me and he started pumping in and out of me. My body moved on its own every time he moved. He went slowly then very fast. I cried out his name because of the wave of pleasure I was feeling. He pulled out and grabbed my body, and turned me over so I was on my back. He lifted my legs up and one leg was on each of his shoulders. He thrust into me and he was going very fast! He kept thrusting until he grunted. I released something out of my body, and I felt something warm go inside me. He collapsed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him. My heart was beating really fast and I felt tired and weak.

"Are you okay?" His face was buried in my chest.

"Yeah." I touched his hair and stroked it.

We lied like this for a while then finally he rolled off me and he lied on his stomach. I didn't move a muscle. I was too tired to move, but I felt his arm lying on my stomach.

"Good night, Anya," he said sheepishly.

"Good night, Goemon."

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I closed my eyes and I still felt butterflies in my stomach. He made me feel amazing, and I hope I made him feel the same. I wanted to ask him, but I felt silly if I did.

"Goemon?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for saving my sister." I finally thanked him after all this time.

"My pleasure. I will always make sure you stay happy." There was kindness in his voice. He made my heart skip a beat.

My eyelids felt heavy and I closed them. I fell in a deep sleep, but I kept dreaming about Goemon all night.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I woke up and I looked over to see if Goemon was lying next to me. He was gone… I sat up from the bed, and I had a blanket wrapped around me. I obviously was still naked, but I woke up refreshed. I couldn't help but smile. I thought that maybe I would regret sleeping with Goemon, but I felt joy inside me. I was on cloud nine and I hope I never come back down.


	11. Chapter 11 - Goemon's Past Is Revealed

Chapter 11

Goemon's Dark Past Is Revealed

I fixed myself up and went outside. It was very windy out, and of course everyone was out and about. Shopping, eating breakfast at cafés and training; it's like no one was tired from drinking last night. I walked around the village to see if I could find Goemon, but there was no sign of him. I was happy I didn't wake up hung over! That was a first that's for sure! I couldn't help but grin… Why was I in such of a good mood? As I thought, last night popped in my head. I tried to shake off the thought, but I couldn't. As I kept walking, I ran into Sora.

"Sister!" Sora jumped up and down.

"Good morning!" I was happy to see my sister. She seemed like she was energetic.

"I'm going home soon…" She pouted.

"Really?" I felt a tug at my heart. I didn't want her to leave yet… I just saw her for only a day! I really missed her, and now she is going home.

"Yeah, but don't worry… Hopefully, we will see each other very soon!"

"Yes, we will!" I agreed.

"When can I live with you in Asami Island?" She asks.

"Well not until the war is over…" I decided to help Goemon on his missions until the war was over. I haven't told him yet, but I will soon! I honestly just made my mind up at this very moment, but I know I won't regret my decision!

"Why aren't you going to Asami Island now?"

"Because I want to help Goemon with his missions."

Sora had a huge grin on her face. "You really have fallen for him, haven't you?"

I averted my eyes. "Ugh. Hush, sister." I thought for a moment that I could never tell ANYONE about last night! I feel like everyone would put me in the category of "women that all slept with Goemon." I sure don't want people to think I'm naïve like every woman he's been with…

Sora giggled. "It's obvious, sister!"

Ugh, I wish it wasn't… I thought to myself. "Oh! I should say goodbye to Jun!" I forgot all about him! I should thank him for hanging out with me all night.

"He left…" Sora frowned. "He wanted to tell me to tell you that he would see you later."

"When did he leave?!" I'm mad he left without saying goodbye to me in person. That's not like him at all. I wonder if he's mad at me?

"Early in the morning."

"Ah. Well, I'll see him soon… I guess." I deeply sighed. "Are you hungry?"

"No, Yamato and I already had breakfast."

"Oh, okay." I wish I spent a lot more time with Sora. I hardly got to talk to her or do anything with her. I haven't seen her in a real long time. She came all the way here to try and find me, and I just didn't even bother to acknowledge her…

"Sorry…" Sora whispered. She sounded sad and sounded like she felt really bad.

"No, don't worry! I'm just mad at myself for not really spending too much time with you!"

"I know; it's been crazy. When it's all over, we will live together!" She gave me a big smile that I loved.

"Sora, ready to go?" Katashi came up to us. He didn't seem thrilled to see me.

"Yeah…" Sora sounded nervous. I think she's worried that our father and our mother will be very upset with her.

"Let us go then." Katashi took her hand, ignoring my presence.

"Wait, I want to hug sister!" Sora let go of Katashi's hand and gave me a big hug. "Love you so much! See you real soon!"

"I love you too, Sora!" I returned her hug just as tight. I'm really going to miss her. I hope the war ends soon, so I can spend a lot of time with her.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

After Katashi and Sora left the village I continued to walk around town to find Goemon. I wonder where he is? I looked EVERYWHERE outside. Did he have a mission and didn't tell me?

"ANYA!" I heard a voice. It was Hiroko.

"Hey, Hiroko!"

"Last night was fun, no?"

"It was." I agreed as I pictured last night with Goemon.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Hiroko had a teasing smile across her face.

"No, reason." I shrugged it off, remembering not to let anyone find out about Goemon and I.

"You slept with Goemon, huh?" Sakura asked behind me, making me jump.

"Geez, why did you sneak up on me like that?" I huffed.

"Don't avoid the question!" Hiroko laughed softly.

"No," I answered bluntly.

"It's written all over your face!" Sakura shouted, making the people around us stare.

"Stop!" I felt my face getting bright red.

"Let's go somewhere more private, and talk details!" Sakura grinned devilishly.

"There's nothing to talk about because nothing has happened!" I argued.

"Not true," Hiroko disagreed.

I sighed deeply. I finally agreed to talk to them about it, so we went into the woods where Naomi and I had are little fight. We made sure no one was around, so I can tell these two everything. I really didn't want to, but they weren't going to let this go. I made them promise, no, SWEAR that they wouldn't tell a single soul! I finally told them my story in every detail.

I finished my story by saying. "…And when I woke up he wasn't there… That's why I was in town to find him. Is he on a mission?"

Hiroko and Sakura looked at each other. They both had frowns on their faces.

"What?" I started to feel self-conscious.

"Did he really just leave you without saying good morning?" Sakura asked.

"Um, yeah." I didn't think that was a big deal. He does it all the time, even though I don't like it when he does it.

"That's strange," Hiroko said in a low voice.

"He did it before!" I started to feel panicky. Have I made a mistake on sleeping with him? Does he always leave before a woman wakes up? Did he just ask me to do missions with him just to sleep with me?

I can tell Hiroko was sensing that I was freaking out. "Anya, that's not why we are worried. We think he cares, it's just that's strange he just didn't wake you up."

"Why does it matter?" I manage to ask without my voice cracking.

"He never just leaves a girl!" Sakura answered my question.

"Oh." I felt relieved, but now it bothers me that he just left me, and he's nowhere to be found. "Do you know where he's at?"

"Nope." Sakura rocked back and forth.

"No." Hiroko shrugged.

"I see." I sighed deeply.

"I think you will be okay." Hiroko gently smiled. "I can tell it bothered him that you and Jun were getting kind of close…"

"Well, he admitted to it." I laughed embarrassedly.

"PLUS he wants you to continue to do missions with him!" Sakura clapped her hands together.

"Wait, how did you know?" Has Goemon told them he was going to ask me to continue to do missions with him?

"He told us!" Sakura grinned. "He told us a couple days ago that he asked you, and you said you would think about it."

"Yep, he sounded nervous. I think he thinks you are going to say no…" Hiroko said.

"Why would he think I would say no?" He really thinks I would leave him?

"Because he knew you really wanted to go to Asami Island." Sakura sighed.

"Well I thought about it, and I want to continue to do missions with him." I felt my face getting bright red. "But, I want to tell him, so don't!" I stressed out this command.

"Fine," Hiroko and Sakura said in unison.

"Goemon is a hard person to figure out, that is for sure…" Sakura muttered.

"What do you mean?" I don't think Goemon is hard to figure out at all… Actually, that is a lie… HE IS HARD TO FIGURE OUT.

"It's just, no one knows his past, or what village he came from…" Sakura explained.

"Wait, so no one knows where he's from?" I remembered I asked about his past before, and he just dismissed it and said it was a small village.

"Yeah, he NEVER talked about it… He just came out of nowhere and begged to join the Takara. He already had the skills and everything, so he got in easily," Hiroko said as she played with her light purple hair.

"Has anyone ever asked him?" Now I'm curious to find out more about Goemon's past.

"Women asked, but he gave them a roundabout answer. Something must have happened for him not to tell anyone…" Sakura answered.

"Maybe we will find out one day… Oh, Anya! If you are continuing on doing missions with Goemon, you have to train!" Hiroko changed the subject.

"You NEED to train!" Sakura said in all seriousness. "I'll train you, now!"

"ME TOO!" Hiroko chimed in.

They were right. I need to train if I wanted to help Goemon out. I want to get to know Goemon more and more, if I don't train, I won't be much help… I'll just be in the way. "Alright, let's do it."

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"You aren't hitting the target!" Sakura said in frustration.

I was training with Hiroko and Sakura. I was trying to get better at my aiming with bow and arrows that I borrowed from one of the ninjas, but it wasn't going so well… I kept missing my target. How come I shot Jun and Goro perfectly, but can't hit an easy little target. I don't know why, but when I go to shoot the target, I kept shaking. I couldn't hold the bow straight…

"Quit shaking!" Sakura whined. I think she's regretting on helping me.

"Sakura quit yelling at her! She's trying!" Hiroko said.

"Alright, Alright… FOCUS!" Sakura kept pointing at the target. "Focus, the middle of the target. The tiny little circle!"

"Okay…" I did as she says and….

"BULLSEYE!" All three of us yelled in excitement.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I continued to train with them, and I felt like I was getting better and better at using the bow. I wasn't perfect, but hey, what do you expect. I just started training today! We practiced for a good while until finally I got tired… Sakura, Hiroko and I went into the woods again to sit and relax.

"Good job, Anya!" Hiroko congratulated me.

"Thanks!" I know I got a long way to go, but I won't give up.

"Tomorrow I want to teach you how to use shurikens and kunai knives! Also, I want you to do some basic training!" Sakura started to get ahead of herself! I just started. I think we should take it slow…

"I agree!" Hiroko patted my shoulder.

"You think I am ready?" I was starting to second-guess on training with these two.

"Yes, but it's not going to be easy," Hiroko warned.

"Oh boy…" I muttered.

We all looked at each other and laughed until Goemon approached us.

"Goemon!" Sakura stood up.

"Hi," Goemon said in a low voice. He seemed not to be himself.

"Where were you?" Hiroko asked.

"I was walking around. Nothing big." He wasn't looking at me. He acted like I wasn't even there!

"Oh guess what we were doing?!" Sakura hit his chest.

"Hm?" He didn't seem amused.

"We trained Anya today!" Sakura said.

"Cool," he bluntly said. What is wrong with him? Why is he acting like this?  
Hiroko seemed to notice too. She and I kept looking at each other, it's like we were reading each other's minds. We both were frowning.

"ANDDD!" Sakura went to add another comment. She didn't seem to realize Goemon was acting strangely. "She decided that she still wants to do missions with you!"

"SAKURA!" I told her that I was supposed to tell him!

"Sorry…" She scratched her pink hair.

"Oh." Goemon cleared his throat. "Osamu wants to see you, Hiroko."

"Um, Okay," Hiroko answered quietly. I think she's feeling the same way as me. We both were confused and uneasy. She got up and left.

Goemon went to leave, but I got up and grabbed his wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered; he still wouldn't look at me.

"Something is wrong." I wasn't letting this go!

"I'll see you later." He flinched his wrist so I would let go, and dismissed the conversation like it was nothing. He left Sakura and I without looking at either one of us.

"That was strange," Sakura whispered. I think she finally gets the hint…

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Sakura and I went to get something to eat at the town's café. I was STARVING after my training plus I didn't eat breakfast. But, I couldn't eat my rice ball… It's like I lost my appetite. I just kept playing with my food with my chopsticks… Sakura was talking away, but I hardly answered her because I was distracted, trying to figure Goemon out…

"Anya?"

"Yeah?"

"It's about Goemon, huh?"

"It's whatever…" I couldn't even lie to her about it. It was obvious I was upset about him.

"I don't know what his problem is! I thought he would be happy!" She took a huge gulp of her lemonade.

"Is it okay if we don't talk about him right now…" I really don't want to keep harping about him, I want to try and forget about it. I got used, and I was too dumb to realize he didn't care for me at all… He just said anything to get me to sleep with him, now that he got what he wants. He wants NOTHING to do with me… I want to go to Asami Island tonight, the sooner I get there the better!

"Okay…" Sakura stared at me with her light green eyes.

"ANYA, SAKURA!" Kenichi rushed into the café.

"Hi." We both said in unison.

"You guys are coming to my party right?" Kenichi grinned like a little kid.

"Yep," Sakura said.

"Party for what?" I tried to eat a little bit of my rice ball, but my body wasn't feeling it.

"MY BIRTHDAY!" He shouted in excitement.

"Oh! Happy Birthday, but I am leaving to go to Asami Island." I didn't want to go to another banquet that Goemon will be at. I didn't want to see him flirt with women. I just want to get away from him.

"I thought you wanted to help Goemon on his missions?!" Sakura's eyes widened. "He'll snap out of it, don't change your mind!"

"No, it's for the best..." I should've known what Goemon's true intentions were.

"No, I want you to be there for my party!" Kenichi pouted. "PLEASE!"

"Yeah, at least go to one more banquet! I mean I will visit you, but tonight will be fun!" Sakura begged.

I looked at the two and sighed deeply. "Fine."

"GREAT! See you guys there!" Kenichi left the café at top speed.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Sakura and I finished our meals and went into the village to shop around. All the women around kept staring at me, and I felt uncomfortable, which was no surprise there. I, of course, ignored them and tried to be happy so Sakura wasn't thinking I was pondering over Goemon. We were looking at all the kimonos and hairpins, I usually take my time and look at each item, but I wasn't feeling it. I would look at something for not even a second and put it back… I just wanted to lie in bed all day, go to the banquet for a couple of hours, and go to Asami Island…

"You aren't into this, huh?" Sakura studied me. I guess it was written all over my face.

"I'm sorry…" I averted my eyes from her. I felt bad I wasn't being fun, and that I was being depressing, but I couldn't help it. I felt like there was a black hole in my heart.

"I understand, trust me… You got your heart broken... I get it." Sakura gave me a gentle smile. "Let's get out of here…"

Sakura and I left the shops and went to go into the mansion, but Kenichi ran up to us yelling, so all the villagers heard him.

"Goemon found a spy from the Shinobu Village!" He motioned for Sakura and I to follow.

I didn't want to go, but Sakura dragged me. The rest of the villagers came rushing into the woods to see Goemon's hostage. Everyone circled around him and the spy who was pinned down by Goemon. Hiroko, Osamu, Falitna, Yamato, Nobuyuki and Mamoru were standing by Goemon.

"Why did I find you lurking in these woods?!" Goemon yelled in the man's face.

"Please don't kill me!" The man begged mercy.

"ANSWER ME!" Goemon spat.

Everyone around was in dead silence. I don't know why everyone is so amused by Goemon catching a spy. What is there to watch? Am I just acting bitter because of him, or?

The man didn't look at Goemon or us, but he stared at the ground, trembling.

"Maybe I will cut one finger at a time until you answer me…" Goemon still had the man pinned down; he grabbed a kunai knife from inside of his kimono and pressed the knife on the spy's pointer finger.

"No, please don't!" The man started to sob!

Goemon ignored him and cut his pointer finger off!

"AHHHHH!" The spy's finger was cut off and blood was everywhere! Everyone gasped in fear.

"Goemon! He was going to answer you, that wasn't necessary!" Hiroko's argued.

Goemon ignored her and pressed the knife on his middle finger now! I hope he doesn't cut another finger!

"Okay, okay!" The man was still sobbing. Big fat tears were running down his face. "I am a spy from the Shinobu!"

"Why are you here?" Goemon pressed the knife harder on his middle finger.

"To give information to Rokuro Shiori on your training and tactics…" The spy still kept sobbing. I can tell he was in great pain.

I'm not shocked that Jun's brother is trying to find information on the Takara ninjas, but now I'm wondering if he's going to plan and attack them…

"When is he planning on attacking us?" Goemon asked.

"In a couple days…" The spy muttered.

With that, Goemon cut the spy's middle finger, and the spy screamed. It made my stomach turn because of his voice. He was in a lot of pain, and he got tortured even though he told Goemon all the information he needed to know. I felt guilty for the spy… He didn't have to get his two fingers cut off like that! I was disgusted at Goemon! This is not like him at all!

"GOEMON!" Osamu shouted.

"Take him to the dungeon…" Goemon got up from pinning the spy down.

Osamu didn't say another word and took the man into the village. The man kept yelling in horror and sobbing. The villagers stared at Goemon in shock and left to do their daily routines in the village. The high-ranking ninjas stood around, trying to find the right words to say.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Goemon walked up towards me. He gave me a stern look.

I stared at him and shook my head. "You are awful!" I turned away from him and walked back into the village. For once, I walked away from him, not the other way around.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

It was nighttime and I've been in my room, laying in the guest bed, and looking up at the ceiling. I really wasn't looking forward to coming to the banquet tonight, and I wanted to just leave immediately, but I told Kenichi and Sakura I would go. I usually start getting ready really early, but since I knew I would see Goemon with a lot of women praising about finding that spy, I wasn't rushing on getting to the banquet. I kept wondering to myself why he did that to that poor man? I know he's our enemy, but he could've just put him in the dungeon without causing a scene like that… Did he do it for attention? So people would idolize him? Hiroko came in my room without knocking and stared at me with pity eyes.

"I'm getting ready soon," I muttered.

"I asked him why he was acting like that, but I couldn't get an answer, he was being very short with me."

"I'm not worried about it…" I sat up from the bed.

"You know that is a part of our job… Sometimes when we want information, we have to torture them to get it." Hiroko had a point and I understand, but…

"I think he did it for attention."

"Anya…"

"Come on, Hiroko! You even said it wasn't necessary! The spy was going to give him information!"

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "I know… You should get ready… The banquet started already." She left the room to leave me get ready in peace.

I went into the closet and put on a mint green kimono that Sakura let me borrow, and it was very sexy on. The kimono had a huge split on the side, exposing my thigh. I don't know why she just didn't give me a regular kimono; I wasn't there to impress anyone… I looked in the mirror and I didn't bother to put makeup on. I also just let my hair down. The only special thing I did to my hair was just combing it. I didn't bother to style it… After I was done getting ready, I slowly left the room; hoping the banquet will go quickly and smoothly.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I went downstairs and Kenichi was the first to acknowledge me. He gave me a huge hug and I tried to put on a happy front. I wished him a happy birthday, and I rushed to get some alcohol! Alcohol will make this banquet end faster, right?! As I poured myself a drink, Sakura approached me.

"Drinking already? That's the spirit!" She too poured herself a drink. "That dress looks sexy on you!"

"Thank you for letting me borrowing it." I took a sip of my drink.

"Of course! Hiroko thought you were going to hide in your room all night…" Sakura snorted.

"I knew I couldn't hide." I laughed in embarrassment. "Plus it's Kenichi's birthday!" I held my glass high.

Sakura hit my glass with her own glass. "Cheers to that!"

I couldn't help but smile. Sakura is good at cheering people up. I'm happy she is hanging out with me, so I wouldn't be by myself. Hiroko and Osamu joined us too! We all were in a small circle in the middle of the room talking and laughing about random things. I totally forgot all about Goemon until I saw him across the room talking to Falitna and the other women from the village. He was lost in conversation with them. I can tell by just looking at him that he was REALLY flirting with them… I shouldn't let it bother me, though. I am leaving very, very soon, and I can't wait. I'll start my life all over again, and this time I will live my life how I want…

"Are you okay?" Osamu knew I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Of course!" I brushed it off. Tonight is the last night I will get to hang out with my friends I made. I need to make the best of it!

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

It was late and everyone was still drinking a lot and talking very loudly to each other. The dining room was very crowded; well all the villagers are here, so of course it would be packed! It is just as crowded, as it was last night… Kenichi clanged his glass off the table, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Quiet EVERYONE!" Kenichi hollered. I can tell he wasn't going to speak until every single person did as he says… "Thank you! Well, I just wanted to make an announcement about a special someone I just met!"

Everyone gasped in excitement.

"No, it's not a love interested unless she wants it to be!" Kenichi stared straight at me! "I just wanted to say that everyone should be nice and say goodbye to Anya because she will be going to Asami Island tomorrow! I personally didn't want her to go, but she really is determined to go for obvious reasons…" He gave Goemon a disgusted look, and then he cleared his throat. "I want to try and get her to change her mind and for her to stay with us! Please, Anya?"

I felt my face getting bright red, and my stomach started to hurt! Why would he announce that?! I wanted to leave without too many people knowing, especially Goemon! The whole room was quiet. Without thinking I ran outside to get away from everyone. I felt that all eyes were on me, but I wasn't paying attention because I was too busy on getting the hell out of there!

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I ran through the dead town. Everyone was at the banquet, so I didn't have to worry about anyone being out… It was quiet, but that is what I needed right now. I kept running until I was a little out of town, and that I was by the dock of the ocean. This is the dock that will take me to Asami Island tomorrow! I sat on the edge of the dock and looked out at the ocean. It's hard to see, it was pitched black outside! All the light that was there was from the moon and stars…

"I thought you were going to help me with my missions?" I heard Goemon's voice from behind me.

"Please go away…" I didn't want to talk to him. I NEVER want to talk to him ever again. He's dead to me…

"Can I talk?" Goemon sat next to me. I felt his eyes looking at me, but I refuse to look at him back.

"I get it…" I muttered. "I just wish you were honest with me. You got what you wanted, and now you can leave me alone. Forget you even know me."

"You think I was avoiding you because I slept with you?"

"Well, it's obvious…"

"You don't get it then," he said in a low voice.

"What is there not to get? YOU USED ME!" I stared at him with angry eyes. How dare he try and make himself sound like a saint when we both know what he did!

"No, that's not why I was avoiding you."

"Then why?" I bluntly asked.

He was silent for a while then he sighed deeply. "Before I was a ninja… I was a thief."

"Huh?" I wasn't expecting him to say anything like that! Is he going to tell me his past? That was easy…

"Yeah, when I was a lot younger, I lived in a poor village and my parents sold me to their landlord for money…" There was anger in Goemon's voice.

I was silent. I couldn't believe his parents would do something like that… Maybe that's why when he first met me; he kept saying that he could tell that my parents really cared for me… Because he was comparing my parents with his own… I had no idea Goemon had a hard past…

"The landlord took advantage of me and made me work hard labor. He controlled my fate, and I was fucked… I hated this world, my parents; the landlord… Everything." Goemon was quiet for a second before he continued. "Then one day I had enough. I stole his money and ran away."

"You did the same thing as me… You ran away because you didn't agree with your fate," I whispered.

"There's more." Goemon wouldn't look at me. I can tell this was hard for him to tell me all of this. "After I ran away, I became a thief. I only stole off of the rich. I started to get more money than I could handle, so I started to give money to the poor…"

"So you were a good thief! Like a…" I tried to find the right words… "Chivalrous thief!" Yeah, that's perfect! I thought to myself.

"Hmm. I guess you're right," Goemon said quietly. "But one day…" His voice started to crack. "I went into this woman's house. Instead of giving me the money and letting me have my way with her, she killed her son and herself in front of me." Goemon stared at the water.

"Goemon…" I went to touch his arm, but he immediately stood up.

"I should go." He turned his back on me.

"NO!" I hurried and stood up. I hugged him tight from behind. I wasn't going to let him leave me again.

"I'm an awful person, Anya. You said so yourself."

"I said that because you did it for attention…"

"I didn't do it for attention… I did it because I was mad at myself… You didn't think I was disgusting?" He turned around to study my face.

"No, I mean… I thought it was wrong, but I don't think you are a disgusting person. You are a great person, Goemon!" I was still hugging him, refusing to let go.

"Why…" He began to speak, but he stopped. He stood there while I hugged him… Was he stunned that I wasn't scared of him?

"Goemon, you changed your fate and became a ninja. You did missions to help the poor! You are determined to help the world…"

He finally hugged me back. "Yeah, that's why I became a ninja. To pay my crimes as a thief, and you are the first person I have ever told." He embraced me tight.

"Then why are you so hard on yourself? It's so easy to accept your fate, but you changed! You could've continued as a thief, but you felt guilty and changed for the good," I whispered sweetly.

"Anya." He let go of me and lifted my chin up. He looked deep into my eyes. "I was avoiding you because I wasn't planning on falling in love with you… I fell in love as soon as I met you."

"Goemon!" I was shocked by his words… He fell in love with me? I mean, I did too; I just tried and hide my feelings for him, but I guess I wasn't the only one who did that…

"I was afraid you wouldn't accept my past… I promised myself that I wouldn't tell anyone, but I wanted to tell you." Goemon kept staring at me. I think he was making sure I wasn't freaked out.

"I fell in love with you, too."

"I know." He laughed softly. "You are easy to read."

I felt my face getting red. "Thanks…"

"I just never felt all kinds of emotions towards another woman before… I never got jealous for someone or cared for someone in my entire life until I met you. I wanted to forget about you because I was scared. I wanted to go back to talking to a bunch of women because it was easier, and I felt no emotion towards them, but I couldn't get you off my mind… I didn't think true love existed, but I was wrong…" He stared at me with passionate eyes. "You are irreplaceable."

"Goemon…" I was lost for words. He took my breath away…

He leaned in and kissed me. It was passionate and sweet. I kissed him back, and our tongues entwined with each other. I didn't want this moment to end. I am so happy that I finally let him in my life without me worry about getting hurt. I don't have to keep my guard up and neither does he! He pulled away from me and smiled sweetly at me. His smile made me melt inside…

"No more mission kisses, right?" I asked jokingly.

"No more mission kisses…" He laughed softly. "Can we stay out here for awhile? I don't want to go back to the banquet. I just want to be with you all night."

"I just want to be with you, too."

Goemon and I continued to kiss each other under the moon and stars. I wanted to do this forever. I don't want tomorrow to come. I just want to be with Goemon for the rest of my life. I was madly, deeply, in love with him.


	12. Chapter 12 - Me Against The Women

**Author Note: After this chapter there will be three more until the book is over… BUT, I am writing sequels so there will be more of Goemon and Anya… AND JUN! ;) This chapter is about the village women ganging up on Anya because they are jealous of her and Goemon. Someone special will help Anya out of this sticky situation, though! Also, I want to warn you that there's a sex scene in this chapter. Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you enjoy! Xoxo**

Chapter 12

Me Against The Village Women

"Anya, climb faster!" I heard Goemon's voice from down bellow. He was jealous that Sakura and Hiroko were training me yesterday, so he's going to be my personal trainer. He said he doesn't want me to have anyone but him to train me. He is making me do basic training today, and I wasn't feeling it at all! I was still tired from last night. We stayed up till the sunrise, and I only got a couple hours of sleep. Right now I am climbing this ancient tree. I'm not even half way up and I'm having a hard time! Ugh, I thought Sakura's and Hiroko's training was hard, but Master Goemon's is a lot worse.

"Come on, this should be easy!" I can hear Goemon's chuckling. Is he making fun of me?

"Quit being rude! I am trying my best!" I yelled, without looking at him. How can I concentrate with him keep shouting at me!? Thank god Sakura let me borrow shorts and a vest to train. I couldn't imagine climbing up a tree wearing a kimono… I would trip all over the place! I kept moving slowly, and I think I got the hang of it! Until…

"Ah!" I stepped on a branch and it broke! Oh, no… I'm falling! "Huh?"

I opened my eyes and Goemon was smirking at me. He caught me before I hit the ground!

"Silly girl," he teasingly said.

"Ugh, I was close, right?" I was still in his arms.

"Not close enough."

I stood up and huffed. "This is really hard, Goemon!"

"That's what basic training is! Now try again!" He ordered.

"I HAVE TO START ALL OVER?!" I really didn't want to climb again! I worked so hard, and now I have to do it all over again…

"Come on, at least get to the top before lunch time…" Goemon grinned.

"It's almost lunch time?!" Wow, we've trained all morning! I didn't even get a break yet!

"You can do it…"

"Fine…" I jumped on the stump and started to climb from branch to branch slowly. Man, Goemon is really strict on his training… I thought to myself. I guess he has to be if I am helping him out on his dangerous missions. I won't let him down, though! I kept climbing, and I felt confident because I got to where I was before I fell! That was fast! I'm getting the hang of it! I kept climbing until I stepped on a branch and… _Crack_. The branch cracked! NOT AGAIN. I fell again, and of course, Goemon caught me in a straddle.

Goemon smiled at me sweetly. "I like catching you like a baby!"

"Quit teasing me, Goemon!" I tried to get out of Goemon's arms, but he wouldn't let me go.

"No, I want to hold you!" He tightened his grip on me.

"Stop…" I felt my face growing red.

He stared at me, and then his face came closer…

"Goemon! What if someone see's?" I turned my face away from him, so I would miss his kiss.

"Let them. Don't you want people to know you are mine?" He kissed me on the lips! Man, I let my guard down…

"Mph!" I squirmed in his arms.

"Don't act like you don't like it when I kiss you…" Goemon's face was still so close to mine!

"I do, but I wish you didn't do this in public!"

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like dealing with your fan club…" When Goemon and I left early morning from the mansion to train, people in the village were staring. It didn't help that Goemon put his arm around me while we were going into the woods. I think people knew we hung out all last night because the women were giving me death stares! These stares were A LOT worse than how they usually look at me. Plus Goemon is being more PDA (Public display of affection) since we confessed our feelings towards each other. I mean, I can't complain I love the attention he's giving me, but PDA is really not my thing… Maybe, because I never did PDA in my whole entire life… I don't know if I'll get used to it, though… I feel weird when he touches me in public…

"Ha, don't pay attention to them…" Goemon kissed my forehead. "I don't… I'm too busy staring at you."

I was still in Goemon's arms as we talked, and now I don't ever want him to let me go… Being in his arms made me feel safe and secure…

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Goemon and I decided to go to the village's café. Of course, I didn't complete my goal on climbing the tree to the top, but Goemon said I have gotten better at it. He said I should be able to climb to the top in no time! I wish we didn't go into the café, though. As soon as we walked in, it was dead silent! Every woman in the room is staring at us. This is so AWKWARD!

"Can't we eat somewhere else?!" I whispered to Goemon, making sure no one else could hear me.

"Stop worrying about them. They are not important." Goemon took my hand!

"What are you doing?!" He knows I'm freaking out about these women, and he's egging it on by being all lovey dovey!

"What? Can't I hold the love of my life's hand in public?" Goemon asked innocently.

EVERYONE IN THE ROOM GASPED OUT LOUD!

"DID GOEMON SAY THE "L" WORD?!" A woman spoke up.

"HE NEVER SAID HE LOVED ME BEFORE!" Another said in a disgusted tone.

"SAME!" A third woman agreed.

"I DON'T THINK HE EVER SAID THE WORD "LOVE" TO ANOTHER WOMAN BEFORE!" A fourth woman said in anger.

"She is pretty, though…" A quiet woman softly said.

"She's OKAY!" A fifth argued.

"See what you did!" I squeezed his hand.

"Calm down… Let's enjoy our food. I have to go to training soon with Mamoru," Goemon said.

"Wait, you are leaving me here alone!" I gasped.

"Just for a little bit…" Goemon took me to a table a little away from the villagers, but they all kept staring… So much for eating in peace!

"How long?!" I asked. I really didn't want to be by myself with these women.

"Just stay in my room if you are worried about them…"

"But, I'll be bored," I argued.

"Then I guess you aren't that worried about them, huh?" Goemon asked teasingly.

"I'm so glad you find this humorous, Goemon!" I'm afraid these women will jump me or something when I'm left alone with them…

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Goemon and I finished eating and we went outside. Hiroko and Osamu approached us as soon as we were in the middle of the village.

"Hello, Anya. Goemon!" Hiroko greeted us.

"Hey!" Goemon and I greeted in unison.

"I talked to the spy…" Osamu cleared his throat. "Prince Jun has nothing to do with the Shinobu invasion. It is all Rokuro's doing."

"You thought Jun was going to be involved?!" I gave Goemon a dirty look. "I could've told you he wouldn't be involved! Jun told me he has nothing to do with his brother."

"What if he was lying, Anya?" Goemon raised an eyebrow.

"Well, obviously he isn't." I stuck my tongue out.

"I don't know why you keep sticking up for him. He is just as bad as his brother and his father…" Goemon sounded angry. I think he's getting jealous again…

"You don't need to worry. I don't like Jun like that if that's what it's about." It's childish he keeps getting defensive about Jun.

"I'm not worried about anything, Anya." Goemon gave me a stern look.

"Wow, the love birds are fighting, and it's only midday…" Sakura approached us. "Mamoru wants us to go into the dojo now."

"Alright," Hiroko and Osamu said. The three of them walked away from Goemon and I.

"I'll be back soon." Goemon patted my head.

"Um. Okay." I really didn't want him to leave me…

"Ah, you want a kiss don't you?" He gave me a wicked grin.

"No, no!" I took a step back, but Goemon grabbed my wrists and pulled me into him.

"I love you, little rebel." He kissed me softly on the lips.

"Love you, too," I mumbled as he walked away from me.

"Stay out of trouble while I am gone!" He yelled without turning around to look at me.

"Yeah, yeah…" I was in a bad mood. What am I going to do the whole time Goemon and the others are training?

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I was sitting in Goemon's room in the mansion because I didn't want anything to do with the village women, but I was so bored! I tried to take a nap since I didn't get much sleep last night, but I couldn't sleep at all! I tried to lie in different positions, but nothing was working! Ugh, this is hopeless. I guess I could train by myself, but I feel like I need someone to order me around to make me a better ninja, so that would be pointless if I trained on my own. I stared at the ceiling, trying to think of a better idea what to do to keep myself busy before Goemon came back… Should I shop? If I did that, I would run into the village women, and I would feel self-conscious. I hate it when they stare at me! They look at me like I am from another planet! I tried to keep thinking on what to do, and it hit me… I can just relax in the woods! Villagers hardly hung out there! It's a beautiful day, so I should enjoy it! I threw on my light pink kimono and ran outside...

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I went into the woods and enjoyed the scenery by myself. I sat on a huge rock and looked up at the clouds. There were a lot of clouds today! They were all big and fluffy. I really admired each and every one of them.

"Look who it is!" A voice said in a sarcastic tone behind me.

I turned around and saw… Falitna "Shouldn't you be training with the other high-ranking ninjas?"

"I said I wasn't feeling well. I actually wanted to hang out with you…" She smiled at me devilishly.

I stood up. I was sick and tired of these women picking on me! "Why do you not like me? You don't even know me!"

"I don't like you because you stole Goemon away from me!" She spat. "But don't worry… I will get him back. You see; he will get bored of you."

Her comment tugged at my heart. I never thought about Goemon being bored with me…

"Plus you are just a young girl… Yes, you are beautiful, but you aren't sexy. I mean, look at your chest! It's flat!" She laughed obnoxiously.

Falitna was only a couple years older than me, but she is very sexy looking. She had the curves even though she was petite. I was just skinny, well a couple people did say I have a little bubble butt, but I always wanted some boobs; I mean, being flat chested sucked.

"He might think he loves you, but he will realize soon that you aren't anything special. You can't fight, you are dependent, and you are always in the way," she said.

"I don't need to hear this from you!" I felt pains in my stomach. Maybe she's right… Maybe he will get sick and tired of me… I went to walk away from her, but she grabbed my wrist, violently.

"Don't you dare walk away from me," she gripped my wrist tightly.

"What do you want from me? Leave me alone!" I was getting annoyed of her.

"I want you to stay away from Goemon!" She wouldn't let go of my wrist.

"YES, YOU TELL HER, FALITNA!" Village women came out of nowhere cheering for her.

"Knock her out!" A woman hollered.

"KILL HER!" A second chanted.

"Hmm. How does it feel to be the most hated person in the village?" Falitna finally lets go of my wrist.

"I honestly don't care." I rubbed my wrist that she grabbed. It was throbbing.

"PUNCH HER!" The village women kept yelling.

"SHUT UP!" Falitna snapped. "I will do whatever I want to her!"

"No, you won't…" A voice called out.

"HUH?!" The village women and I gasped.

Naomi pushed through the crowd. "Leave my best friend alone!"

"Naomi!" I couldn't help but smile. Is she sticking up for me? Does this mean she isn't mad at me anymore?

"Yeah, like I am going to listen to a newbie like you! I'm a high-ranking ninja. I can destroy you in one blow!" Falitna snorted.

"That's true Falitna. I just think it's funny that you are threatened by my friend…" Naomi smirked.

"I AM NOT THREATENED BY HER AT ALL!" Falitna clenched her teeth.

"I don't know… It's pretty obvious," Naomi shrugged.

"I don't need this from low ranking ninjas!" Falitna stormed off back in the village. Looks like Naomi hit a nerve.

The village women all chased after her, telling her to come back and hurt me.

"Glad that's over." Naomi walked up to me.

"Thanks." If it wasn't for her, I would've got hurt by Falitna!

"Anything for my best friend," she sighed and looked down at the ground. "I am sorry I got mad at you. I just thought what you did was reckless and I was worried."

Goemon was right after all. Naomi was mad because she was worried about me.

"I'll accept your apology if you promise to stay as my best friend for the rest of our lives!" I really want things to go back to the way it was.

"Of course!" Naomi hugged me.

I returned her hug. "So what made you apologize?"

"I felt bad that those women kept talking about you, and I knew you would need support…"

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you!" I hugged her again. I am excited she is back in my life.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Naomi and I sat in the forest for a little while by ourselves. I told her all the adventures and missions I had to go through with Goemon. I also told her details about how I met Jun and the high-ranking ninjas. She was so fascinated with every story I told. She even said how she was jealous that I went through all that excitement while all she's been doing is training. I was so happy I can talk to her again, and we can gossip and go back to the way things used to be.

"I'm sorry I said that all you wanted was attention," Naomi sighed.

"Don't worry about it!" I laughed it off. "I'm just glad we are best friends again!"

We both talked until we saw the sun setting. Geez, it felt like we were only talking for a couple minutes… I had no idea that it was getting late!

"I should go. Ninjas are estimating that the Shinobu is going to attack us tomorrow, and you know how I am with my sleep!" Naomi got up.

"Awe, I understand…" I sighed.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

I thought for a moment, but I wasn't ready to face the village women again. "I'm going to stay here a little longer…"

"Alright!" Naomi waved. "See you tomorrow!" She left the forest.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I stayed and watched the sunset. It was so peaceful until I felt someone's arms wrapping around me.

"!" I flinched at the touch.

"It's me," Goemon whispered into my ear.

"Ah, don't sneak up on me like that!" I whined.

"You thought I was a village woman?" Goemon sat next to me.

"Yeah…" I deeply sighed. "Today was hell."

"What happened?!"

"It's really not a big deal." I didn't feel like complaining about it to Goemon. I should be happy that Naomi and I are friends again…

"Tell me." He leaned close to my face.

I told him what Falitna and the village women did, and he did not look happy!

"I will confront her now!" He went to stand up, but I grabbed his arm.

"Please don't! Thanks to Naomi, I think she will leave me alone for a while! If you confront her about it, it will encourage her to pick on me again…"

"If she does something again, you let me know. I won't tolerate it," Goemon said strictly.

"Alright."

"I'm glad you and Naomi are friends again…" Goemon smiled.

"Yeah, me too. It made my day."

"I didn't make your day?" Goemon tilted his head.

I laughed. "You are so cheesy."

"You bring that out of me, Anya." Goemon wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

Goemon face came close to my ear, and he whispered. "I want to make love to you."

His comment made me jump. "Um." I didn't know what to say… Then Falitna's words about Goemon going to be bored of me popped in my head.

"Why are you sulking? Don't you want to make love to me?" Goemon studied me.

"It's nothing…" I whispered.

"Why are you sad all of a sudden? Did I say something to offend you?"

"No," I simply answered.

"Anya…" He dragged my name out, knowing that something was bothering me.

I hugged my knees to my chest. "Are you ever going to be bored of me?" I bit my lip after I asked my question.

Gomeon's eyes widened. "Why would I be bored of you?"

"Well, that's what Falitna said…"

"Just because I got bored of all the other women I met, doesn't mean I will be bored of you. You are so different from the other women. You are reckless, beautiful and fun to be around. I could never get bored of you. I want to grow old with you, Anya."

His words gave me butterflies in my heart. "Goemon…"

"Will you ever get bored of me?" He asked quietly.

"OF COURSE NOT!" I was shocked he would ask me that. "I can't imagine being with someone else…"

Goemon leaned in and kissed me softly. "Good. I will never let you get bored of me."

"I won't let you get bored of me, either!" I laughed.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Goemon, the high-ranking ninjas and I enjoyed our dinner. Goemon kept squeezing my thigh under the table, making me jump every time he did it. I think he's hinting on what we are going to do tonight. The thought of us sleeping together again sent chills down my spine… I was excited, though. I felt amazing after the first time, so hopefully I won't be as nervous as I was before. Goemon and I were the first to be done with our meals, and he hurried and grabbed my arm. He pulled me away from everyone, and everyone knew what we were going to do because they were all smirking. He pulled me, no, DRAGGED me upstairs to his room.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"I finally have you…" He kissed me deeply, and passionately.

I put my arms around his neck, making him even go deeper with his kiss.

He stopped kissing me for a second and frowned.

"What's wrong?" His frown made me feel uneasy.

"I need a bath." He scratched his perfect red hair.

"Yeah, you are kind of sweaty from your training." I couldn't help but to joke. I touched him and he was DRENCHED in sweat.

"Let's take a bath together," he said seductively. Leaving his words melt inside me.

He grabbed my hand gently and we left his room, to go to the bathhouse. No one was inside, so he slammed the door shut, and locked it. He then lit all the candles around the bath and he started to make the bath. After the bath was made he ripped opened my kimono violently.

"Goemon," I squealed.

Goemon blushed. "I'm sorry. I have just been craving you all day…"

I blinked. Shocked at his honest words, but it made me take my kimono off. I covered my chest as I went into the water.

"Why are you covering yourself?" He asked as he was taking off his clothes.

"No reason." I lied. Thinking of Falitna's comment about my flat chest.

Goemon got into the tub and pulled me, so I was on his lap. I was facing him, and our faces were only inches apart. Our naked bodies touched, and I felt something hard; down there. I glanced down and saw his member pressed against me.

"Tell me why you would cover yourself?" He asked sweetly, as he pushed my hair away from my face.

"Ugh. Please don't make me say it… It's obvious!" I flustered.

"Are you shy?"

"Sure."

"You are lying to me…" He was talking to me like I was a six-year-old.

"Because I have a flat chest," I muttered.

"Your rack is small, but they are perky." He laughed. "Was that the only reason? I love your boobs." He started to play with them with his fingertips.

"Why do you like them if they are small?" I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan from his touch.

"Because they aren't saggy!" He busted out laughing as he kept playing with my boobs.

"Huh…" I titled my head.

"If a woman has big boobs, they sag a lot when they get older." He began to pull at my nipples lightly with his fingers.

"Mhm!" I couldn't help but let out a little moan.

"I love your body," he whispered as he kissed me forcefully.

I kissed him hard too and our tongues played with each other. I felt hot just by his touch and kisses.

"I can play with your boobs all day." He leaned in and started to suck and tug at them. He started with my right. He licked and tugged, making my nipple stand out. He did the same exact thing to my left boob. He licked and sucked and tugged until the nipple was also sticking out. I moaned every time he sucked and tugged. I knew I had to be wet just by him doing this…

"Goemon…" His name escaped my lips.

"Hm?" He lifted his head up, so he was looking at me.

"I need you… Now." I bit my lip. I felt embarrassed by saying that.

Goemon smiled devilishly. "Alright." He grabbed his member and pressed it inside me in one quick motion. His member caused me to moan. I felt it inside me and it felt big. I turned my head away from Goemon because this was embarrassing!

"Don't look away… I want to look at your reactions, Anya." He took my face and turned it gently so I was staring at him. I knew my face was hot as a tomato at this point! He was still inside me, and he started to rock his hips up and down very slowly, and gently. I moaned quietly as he kept thrusting inside me…

"Don't close your eyes. I want you to look at me." Goemon commanded.

"W-Why?" I managed to ask as I kept moaning.

"It turns me on more when I give you pleasure."

I couldn't help but giggle… He's so conceded, isn't he? I wouldn't change his personality for the world, though…

"I'm going to go a little faster…" He warned.

I nodded and he started to pick up the pace. My moans became loud. I tried to control them, but I couldn't. This felt, so good. I stared at Goemon and he was studying me with his light golden eyes. I kept moaning until he stopped. He turned me around, and he was still inside me. I was also still on his lap. I liked this better because I wasn't facing him, I didn't have to worry about blushing in front of him. He started to move his hips up and down in a fast pace. I, of course, moaned very loudly. I felt his tongue going up and down my back. It sent more chills down my spine.

"Turn your head," he whispered in my ear.

I did as he says, and he started to French kiss me. I tried so hard not to moan during our kisses, but I couldn't help myself. He kept thrusting himself into me until we both reached our climax…

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I was curled up in his lap, and my head was against his chest. I felt his beating heart… He rested his head on top of mine. We were both relaxing after having sex. This was one of my favorite parts, just laying here and being extra close to him. I felt sore, but I also felt butterflies in my stomach. I never knew I would love sex after only doing it for the second time.

"Anya?" Goemon whispered.

"Hm?" I lifted my head from his chest to look up at him.

"I got you some stuff from the village today after I was done training…"

"Really? You didn't have to do that!" I felt excited. I wonder what he got me?

"Let's get out and go in my room." He brushed my hair all on one side.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We both got out, got dressed, and went into his room. On his desk, I saw beautiful pink, white, red roses all bunched together, and a box FULL OF CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES!

"OH MY GOD!" I am so happy! "THESE ARE MY FAVORITE!"

Goemon ruffled my hair. "I know… They are homemade, so you'll love them."

I opened the box and grabbed a strawberry…

"Wait!" Goemon grabbed the strawberry out of my hand. "Let me feed you it…"

I blushed. "Um…"

"It will be fun." He pressed the strawberry lightly against my lips.

I took a small bite and chewed. "Mmm! It's delicious!"

"I knew you would like it." He gave me a cheesy smile. He kept feeding me the strawberry until all was left was the stem.

I grabbed another one from the box and pressed it against Goemon's lips. "Try it."

He took a bite and nodded. "Very good."

I finished feeding him the strawberry and he picked me up off the ground!

"Goemon?" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

He threw me on the bed and he was lying on top of me. "I need more of you…"

"We are going to hook up again?!" My body was a little sore, but I could go for another round, I think?

"Shhh." Goemon kissed me on the lips softly, and slowly he pulled back. "Silly girl, we are doing this all night."


	13. Chapter 13 - Shinobu Invades Takara

Chapter 13

Shinobu Invades Takara; I Get Kidnapped

"Anya…" Goemon whispered as he was stroking my hair.

"Mmm!" I didn't want to get up. I just wanted to lay with Goemon all day long… Today is the day that the Shinobu is going to attack us… Rokuro Shiori will lead the Shinobu in battle… I'm kind of nervous for us. I hope Takara is well prepared…

"We have to get out of bed." Goemon deeply sighed. I can tell by his tone of voice that he just wanted to lay in bed all day too.

"I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Am I going to help with the battle?"

"How are you going to help without a weapon?" Goemon sat up as well.

"Um…" He does have a point…

He slowly got out of bed and took something out of the closet. I couldn't tell what it was because it was all wrapped up. He handed it to me. "Open it."

I looked at the present. "You got me something else?"

"Yeah, I was going to give it to you yesterday, but I decided to wait…" He said.

I slowly opened it and gasped. It was a bow and a quiver full of arrows! "Thank you so much!" I got up and hugged him.

"I promised you I would get you them…" He hugged me tighter.

"So I can help?" I felt like a young girl on Christmas day.

"Of course. Just promise me you will stay BEHIND me." Goemon lectured. "I should have you with the low ranking ninjas, but I want to make sure you are safe."

"Mamoru Masaru will let me be around you during the battle?"

"Yeah, I already asked him." Goemon patted my head. "We should head outside the woods. We don't know when they are coming, so we sent a couple spies out. They will warn us before they reach us. We will attack them in the woods, so they don't set foot on our village…"

I nodded. I'm glad the Takara ninjas are prepared for this fight; I just hope nobody gets hurt or killed…

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Goemon and I headed in the woods. A lot of ninjas were all circling around Mamoru. They all had their weapons out, and they were waiting patiently for the spies to warn them of the Shinobu. I looked around and spotted Katashi, Nobuyuki and Naomi standing together. They didn't look nervous at all. They actually looked pretty calm. I kept scanning around and I also saw Kenichi, Falitna, Yamato, Osamu, Sakura and Hiroko together. They too, seem calm about fighting. I was surprised that no one was on horseback! I suspect the Shinobu would all be on horseback, but maybe it's easy for the ninjas to fight without dealing with a horse in their way…

"THEY ARE COMING!" A spy came out of nowhere. He was up on top of a tree.

"GET READY, EVERYONE! IN YOUR STANCES!" Mamoru called out to everyone.

Everyone did as he said. The high-ranking ninjas all stood in front while the other ninjas were behind them. I stood behind Goemon and positioned my bow. We all heard the Shinobu approaching us. We heard the men hollering, chanting, and we even heard their horses galloping. Everyone was in positioned, ready for the word to charge. The Shinobu approached us, and, of course, the first person we see must be Rockuro Shiori. He was one of the men on horseback; he looked a lot like Jun, but he had short maroon hair instead of long. He is wearing a black kimono that looked elegant, and he's wearing a lot of jewelry. I can tell by his looks that he wants everyone to know he's rich… From the looks of him, I can tell that he thinks he is something.

"Ready to all die?" Rockuro smirked at us. He said it with full confidence.

"ATTACK!" Mamoru pointed at Rockuro's men.

Without hesitation, everyone charged at Rockuro's samurais. It was a good idea for us not to be on horseback because our ninjas got on the samurai's horses and attacked the men without any problem. The Shinobu samurais were dropping one by one because our ninjas were moving pretty fast! The Shinobu samurais didn't even have a chance to strike us!

"Anya, come here!" Goemon made sure I was behind him as he attacked samurais with his sword. In less than five minutes, he killed about fifteen men. I tried and shoot some samurais with my bow and arrows, but I kept missing.

"It's okay. Keep trying." Goemon encouraged me as he kept fighting. He blew fire from his mouth and he hit a lot of samurais with his fire ninjutsu.

"AH!" A bunch of them yelled in horror.

"Goemon Ishikawa?" Rockuro said his name. Rockuro has been sitting on his horse the WHOLE time while his men were dropping like flies…

Goemon ignored Rockuro and formed a fireball from the palm of his hand. He then threw it at Rockuro. Rockuro jumped off his horse as the fireball came towards him, and the fireball hit his horse! The horse screamed in pain, and it immediately died…

"Not bad." Rockuro took his sword out of his scabbard and held his sword up high.

"Anya, stay back!" Goemon pushed me away from him.

"Take this!" Rockuro motioned his sword down and lighting bolts appeared from the sky! The lighting was going to hit Goemon!

"GOEMON!" I hollered as the lighting rumbled towards him. I can't tell if it struck him or not. The lightning made a loud noise and the light of it flashed. I can't see if it hit him…

"Anya." Goemon was behind me! Thank god he dodged it!

"Anya Yukari?" Rockuro smirked. "I can use you…" He walked towards us.

"How do you know me?" I asked in fear as Goemon pushed me behind him.

"My spies told me all about you and Goemon… You also made acquaintances with my brother, Jun…" He said in a mocking tone.

That's right… The spy Yamato found at Yuichi Village said that they wanted to steal me to use me as bait to attack Goemon and the others…

"You should come with me… You can see Jun again." Rockuro stretched his arm out.

"She isn't going anywhere," Goemon said coolly as he charged at Rockuro with his sword.

Rockuro blocked Goemon's sword with his own. "Awe, you worried that she will fall in love with him instead of you?"

Goemon leaned his weight on his sword, making Rockuro lean back. They still had their swords clashing. "Not at all. She's already mine, and she'll stay being mine for the rest of my life."

"Ha, touching." Rockuro in one motion swung up, trying to hit Goemon, but Goemon blocked it.

"Anya, you okay?" Sakura was behind me.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Get her away from here," Goemon commanded Sakura.

"Alright." Without asking questions, Sakura grabbed my wrist and we sprinted away from them.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Sakura and I were at a different part of the woods, and we were still around the battle. There were a lot of dead samurais and dead ninjas. I felt bad seeing our men lying here…

"It can't be done…" Sakura whispered. I think she knew I felt bad for them.

Samurais started to charge at Sakura and she hit each and every one of them with her brass knuckles. They all lied there, dead.

"Do you think Goemon will be okay?" I was really worried about him.

"Oh yeah, have faith in him! He can't easily die… He's a strong fighter, don't worry!" Sakura grinned. "Stay behind me, though! I got to protect you!"

I nodded. I feel bad I am not much use, but I never was in a battle before… This whole battle was giving me anxiety. I don't know how other ninjas can be calm about all of this! I saw a samurai sneaking up on Sakura…

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT!" I positioned my bow and arrow and I hit him in the throat!

"Thanks, Anya! That was good! See, you are getting the hang of it!" She gave me a kind smile.

"Anya, Sakura!" Kenichi ran up to us!

"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head.

"Not only did that bastard bring his samurais, but he brought the Chiyoko ninjas too! They are approaching now!" Kenichi warned.

"We can handle them…" Sakura said in confidence.

Kenichi was right, Chiyoko ninjas appeared and there were a lot of them! Takara ninjas started to strike without hesitation at the Chiyoko. The Chiyoko wasn't going down easy, though… They're very skilled, and they're faster than us… They hit the Takara ninjas in one blow!

"This is not good!" Kenichi was attacking the Chiyoko ninjas with his long nunchaku's…

"There's too many of them!" Sakura kept striking at them with her fists.

I tried to help out. I only hit a couple of ninjas with my bow; I'm in the way… I sighed to myself. As I tried to focus on hitting the ninjas, I felt strong arms wrapped behind me.

"Huh?" I turned my head and saw a Chiyoko ninja! "Get off me!" I screeched.

"Anya!" Sakura went to attack the ninja, who had me hostage, but he started to sprint, and he was carrying me like a baby! He jumped on a tree at a fast pace; then he jumped from tree branch to tree branch… I'm not going to lie…. I'm kind of scared. Where is he taking me? Why didn't he attack me? Oh, no… Am I going to be tortured?!

Sakura was behind us, chasing after us.

"Sakura I'm behind you!" I heard Kenichi's voice from far away.

I looked around and then I saw more Chiyoko ninjas up in the tree! There were a lot of them too! "Watch out guys! They're more ninjas!"

The ninjas jumped in front of Sakura and Kenichi and they attacked them.

"DAMMIT!" Kenichi whined.

"ANYA!" Sakura shouted.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

That was the last time I saw them. All the Chiyoko ninjas attacked them, and the kidnapper got away with me with him… I tried to get out of his arms by squirming while he kept jumping from tree to tree, but he had a tight grip on me.

"No one can save you, stop trying to resist!" The ninja hissed.

I didn't listen, though. I wasn't going to let them have me! I was no use to them! I kept trying harder to squirm, but I wasn't getting anywhere. Finally, he jumped down from a tree, and we were at a lake? The ninja still had his arms around me.

"LET GO!" I still wasn't giving up on trying to break myself free.

"Did you get her?" A voice asked behind us.

I turned my head and saw... Rokuro. "Shouldn't you be at the battlefield with your men?!"

"I wanted to take you instead." He looked at me with lustful eyes.

"Ew," I muttered. "What do you want with me?"

"I want Jun to talk to my father about me being the next heir," he answered my question casually. "I figured if I have you, hostage, he would give up easily."

The ninja who kidnapped me held me tightly in his arms. "Sir, doesn't Jun not care for the thrown?"

"You're right, but my father still wants him to be the next king. I want Jun to go to my father and talk him into me being, king instead!" Rokuro pounded his chest.

"Jun doesn't want to be king?" I was shocked. Jun seemed like he would love the title of king… That's strange. He's so arrogant and cocky, being king would boost his ego more…

"It doesn't matter…" Rokuro grabbed me from the ninja's arms. "I will be king, even if it means killing my own brother."

"You're awful!" I kicked Rokuro in the stomach before he had a tight grip on me, and I fell on the ground.

"Ugh!" Rokuro stepped on me while I am still on the ground! "Jun is just like me… He wants me dead. He's the same as me!"

"You're wrong! Jun is nothing like you!" I tried to wiggle Rokuro's foot off me, but it wasn't working…

"Rokuro!" A loud voice called out.

I looked up from the ground… "JUN!" I was so happy to see him!

"Anya?" Jun looked at me like he saw a ghost. "Why do you have her?"

Rokuro finally moved his foot and pulled me off the ground in a tight grip. "I wanted her to be my next mistress."

I snorted. "Yeah, as if I would accept that…"

He grabbed my sides very hard.

"Ouch!" I whimpered. That hurt…

"ANYA!" Jun clenched his teeth. "I got your letter, what do you want?" Jun shouted at Rokuro.

"I want you to talk to our father, and make him change his mind about the kingship…" Rokuro wrapped his arms around my neck. "Unless you want me to kill this precious girl you care about so much in front of your eyes!"

"You are childish," Jun laughed. "Even if I talked to our father he would disagree with me. It's funny how much you want to be king, so bad… It's a shame that our father thinks I'm better for it than you. I don't even have to try as hard as you do," Jun said mockingly.

I struggled in Rokuro's arms. "THIS IS ANNOYING! LET ME GO!"

Rokuro was silent then he took his sword out from his scabbard and pressed his sword against my neck! I was not expecting this! I'm going to die! I closed my eyes; Goemon, help me…

"Do as I say, or I will slice her neck!" Rokuro's voice was demanding.

I started to tremble. I can't believe my life is going to end like this!

Jun had a huge smirk on his face. "Anya?"

I couldn't even answer him. I'm so scared. I couldn't stop shaking.

Jun took his sword out and in one swift motion, he screamed. "MOVE!" Jun hit the ground and wind came at us! I did as he said and moved to my right. The wind hit Rukuro's arm!

"Ah!" Rukuro dropped his sword and held on to his injured wrist. He was bleeding a lot!

Without thinking, I ran behind Jun.

"Stay behind me. I won't let him kill you." Jun turned his head to look at me.

I nodded at his confidence and he slashed at the ground again, causing the winds to attack Rukuro. There was a loud cracking noise, but I couldn't see anything! As the wind cleared up Rukuro and the ninja was gone!

"Jun?" I grabbed a hold of his kimono sleeve.

"They escaped." Jun put his sword back in his scabbard. He turned around and looked at me with his dark blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

I backed away from him… Am I okay? Yeah, I just got kidnapped because of a man has a huge rivalry against his brother, and for the first time ever I had a sword pressed against my throat! Am I okay, he asks!

"Maybe that was a stupid question." Jun closed his eyes and breathed in. "I'm sorry you had to go through with that…"

"It isn't your fault you have a crazy brother…" I sighed. "Thanks for making sure I didn't get hurt."

Jun grabbed a hold of both my shoulders and he rocked me gently. "Why were you scared? Have you have no faith in me?"

My eyes widened. "Jun, I was never in that position before! My natural instinct would be to be scared!"

Jun smiled. "I will make sure NOTHING happens to you, ever."

"Thanks, Jun."

"I should take you to Madoka Village…" Jun muttered.

"Madoka Village?"

"It's one of the villages that is supporting the Shinobu… My other brother and I are staying there for a little while…"

"I never heard of it, but I should be heading back to Goemon…" I hope he isn't worried about me…

"The battle is probably still going on, I'm sure he wouldn't want you to go back in it… My brother always leaves the battlefield and lets his men fight on their own, so." Jun didn't sound enthused talking about Goemon…

I was shocked that a leader who wants to be king so bad will let his men fight without him being present! Why does he want to be king, again?

"Alright, I'll go back with you, but only for a little bit! I don't want him to worry."

Jun nodded. "If someone asks in Madoka Village where you came from just say you are from the Shinobu Village. I don't want you to go through any more trouble."

"Kay!"

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Jun and I walked side by side in the forest. It was peaceful! Not a samurai or ninja in sight! It was still midday and the sun was shinning very bright, but very hot! I couldn't help but to worry about Goemon and the others. I hope no one got injured during the fight. Jun and I weren't talking at all, which made me feel some type of way. We always talked! Yeah, it was small talk, but at least we made conversation.

"Jun?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you talking?" I blushed after I said that. That sounded dumb…

"There's nothing to talk about," he said bluntly.

I had something to say that was bothering me! "Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"I had things to do," he answered coldly.

"It takes two seconds…" I commented.

"Well, I figured you are with your boyfriend so…" His tone sounded harsh… I knew he was mad at me.

I didn't really have anything to say to that. I understand why he would be mad at me. I hope I didn't lead him on! I would feel awful! I don't think I ever flirted with him or did I? I started to second-guess myself…

"Anya."

I blinked. Wait, he's talking to me now? "Yeah?"

"I'm not mad. I could careless."

I was relieved what he said. No hard feelings, that's good!

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

After a long walk, Jun and I finally reached Madoka Village, and it was huge! No surprise, though because EVERY village that supports the Shinobu, is a nice village… Jun grabbed my wrist gently and led us the way on where to go. I followed behind him, and everyone in the village stared at us. (Wow, can I go to one village where people didn't stare!) I was officially annoyed.

"I didn't know Jun had a mistress?" A villager loudly whispered.

"Maybe it's a fiancée!" A man answered.

"Is that the girl everyone in Jiro Village talked about?" Another man asked.

"She's beautiful!" A woman said admiringly.

"She is, but by the looks of her clothes, she can't be high-classed." Another woman commented.

"She has beautiful long auburn hair!" A little girl was jumping up and down.

Their opinions and judgments were really getting to me; they made me feel sick. Jun, on the other hand, was ignoring them. He was too busy dragging me.

"Jun… I don't know." I started to have second thoughts on staying with him.

"Just ignore them. They are not important," he said.

We finally reached a big mansion where Jun was staying. I am kind of excited to meet Jun's other brother. I hope he's not like Rokuro, though… As we walked in the headman, I think, came up to us.

"HELLO JUN!" He bowed at him. "Wow, didn't know you were seeing someone! She's gorgeous!" He took my hand and kissed it!

I couldn't help but to get freaked out… "Nice to meet you," I said in a low voice.

Jun ignored the man's comment. "Let me show Anya the guestroom, and I'll come back to talk with you."

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Jun took me upstairs to a guest room. The room looked like it would be in a fairytale. I couldn't help but admire it. As I walked around the big room, Jun pulled my wrist gently so I would pay attention to him.

"I'm going to talk to the headman about his samurais, I'll be back," Jun said. "Stay out of trouble."

"I don't ALWAYS get into trouble, you know!" I argued back.

Jun left me and I threw my bow and arrows on the floor; I then sat on the big sized king bed. I know I am going to be bored. Jun might take HOURS talking to the headman… I then had a great idea! I should try and find Jun's other half brother! I hope he's nice! Eh, probably not, but I do want to meet him! I left the guestroom and started to roam around. I wish I knew his brother's name; that would've been easier! I started to walk through the hallway, and I looked at every person I walked past. He has to be wearing expensive clothing if he's Jun's brother… Every person I passed, I was really examining them. I can tell by the way I was looking at them, they were freaked out; I didn't care, though! Hm. I don't think anyone I passed was his brother… They looked either too old, and some looked like butlers. I also went passed women who looked like mistresses. Maybe his brother is outside? I went outside and went into the village. This is going to be hard… All the shops and markets are too big to look for someone, but it beats staying in that room alone! I kept asking villagers that I thought might look like Jun if he was the brother and they just laughed at me… This is getting me nowhere! After I asked dozens of people I gave up and sat under a Sakura tree. I was watching the children play with a ball. There was also a young man playing with him. He had expensive clothing on, but I doubt he's Jun's brother… He's too cheerful.

"Alvah, kick the ball to me!" A child said cheerfully.

"Okay!" The young man named Alvah kicked it to him.

"Yay!" The child cheered as the ball was coming towards him.

"Alvah, why doesn't your brother ever play with us?" Another child asks.

"Jun really isn't the playful type," Alvah shrugged.

"JUN!" I jumped up from where I was sitting.

Alvah and the children stopped and stared at me.

"Yeah, I'm Jun's brother? Why are you so shocked?" Alvah's eyes widened.

I ran up to him. "Oh, my gosh! You are so different from him!"

"Ah, a lot of people know that!" Alvah said playfully.

"Oh, where are my manners… I'm Anya!" I went to shake his hand, but he looked at me like I was some kind of freak.

"Anya…" He repeated.

"Yeah…" I tilted my head.

"You are that girl everyone told me about." Alvah gave me a huge hug out of nowhere!

"Wait, people know about me?" I wonder how.

"People told me that Jun met a girl he was interested in, and they remembered your name." Alvah picked me up while he was still hugging me.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, I see. Jun and I are just friends!"

Alvah lightly put me down on the ground. "Oh really?" He gave me a cheesy smile. "They said you both were into each other!"

"That's silly!"

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard! I'm happy Jun found someone he's into. Our father has been pressuring him to marry since he wants him king, and all," Alvah explained. "My father has many mistresses, so he wants Jun to follow in his footsteps…"

That's right; Jun told me he's obligated to have mistresses…

"Why are you frowning?" Jun asked.

"I just feel like marriage is only for two people, not two people and a bunch of women!"

"I agree. I only want to just marry a woman without mistresses. I haven't met her yet, but when I do that's all I want." Alvah grinned.

"Good for you, Alvah!"

"ALVAH! CAN WE KEEP PLAYING?" One child whined.

"Oh, I should let you get back to your game!" I felt bad I let these kids wait until we were done talking…

"NO, LADY PLAY!" Another child pulled on my kimono.

"Um…" I blinked.

"Yeah, play! It will be fun!" Alvah said.

"Okay!" I nodded.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Alvah and I played with the children for a while. I'm not going to lie, it was a blast; Alvah was a lot different from his two half brothers. He was energetic, loud, silly, and carefree. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body! I can tell he just loves to have a good time! Whoever he marries, they are going to have a lot of children because he likes to be around them… He's a kid at heart, that's for sure.


	14. Chapter 14 - Jun's Secret Past

**Author Note: I finally found out what lemons and limes mean haha! Well, guess what? There's "Lemons" ;) In this chapter you learn about Jun's past. It's depressing… One more chapter after this and the book will be over! The second book will be a sequel! It will be called "Temptation." I want to thank everyone in advance that is following my story! It means a lot and it strives me to write more and more. **

Chapter 14

Jun's Secret Past

"So, the people in Jiro Village said you are from Takara." Alvah sipped his tea. After we played with the children, the both of us decided to go back to the mansion to drink tea and eat pastries.

"Actually I'm from Sachiko Village," I said in a low voice. I hope Jun doesn't get mad that I told Alvah, but Alvah would've figured it out anyways…

"Oh, I see, and you are friends with Goemon?" Alvah asked.

"Actually it's a little more than that…" I looked down at my Danish pastry; feeling a little embarrassed talking about this with him.

Alvah just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, people in Jiro Village did say Goemon was jealous of Jun; heard it blew his cover."

I thought about Goemon and I when we went to Jiro Village, and I regretted thinking about it. I was jealous of Kikyo and he was jealous of Jun, but we were both too stubborn to tell each other the truth. I am glad we passed that stage. I just want to be honest with Goemon for the rest of my life…

"Anya?" Jun came in the dining room. He looked kind of angry. "I see you met my brother."

"Yes! He is very kind to me!" I took a bite of my pastry.

"I see…" Jun grunted. Why is he mad that his brother is nice to me? Does he want his brother to be rude to me?

"Hey, I'm glad you are back! Want some tea?" Alvah ignored Jun's bad mood.

"No. I'm… going to take a walk," Jun muttered.

"Oh! I can come with you!" I didn't want Jun to be mad at me anymore and maybe if I spend some time with him, he will forgive me…

"No I want to go alone," he said coldly.

"Oh, okay." I frowned.

Jun went to leave, but he turned his head to say something. "I wrote a letter to Goemon and sent a messenger to give it to him. I let Goemon know where you are at."

"Alright, thanks, Jun." I missed Goemon, and it's only been a couple of hours…

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

After Jun left Alvah and I finished our pastries and tea. We went into Alvah's room to relax since there was nothing else to do. I couldn't help but ponder on why Jun has been more blunt with me than usual. I shouldn't let it bother me, but it does so much. I think Alvah can tell I was bothered by it because he was examining me, quietly.

"It's not you, you know." He gave me a kind smile. "He's been like this for days."

"What's bothering him?" I was so curious.

"It's kind of personal." Alvah rubbed the back of his light brown hair.

"Oh." I really wanted to know, though. I don't want to keep bothering Alvah about it. I didn't want to seem nosy.

"Don't look at me like that." He sighed.

"Like what?" I didn't think I was giving him a look?

"I'll tell you, but you promise not to tell a single soul? I trust you and feel like you should know because he really cares for you."

"You don't have to." I secretly did want him to tell me…

"No, you have the right to know…" He cleared his throat. "Promise me!"

"I promise!" I lifted my right hand in the air.

"Well, Jun and I was born in Isamu Village. It's only a couple miles from here. It's a poor village. I'm surprised it isn't torn down yet. Anyways, our father got my mom and his mom pregnant at the same time. They were both mistress's to him. After we were born, our father wanted to have full custody of us. He didn't want our mother's involved. My mother was upset with this issue, but she handed me over. Jun's mother, on the other hand, fought for Jun. Her disagreement and stubbornness caused our father to kill her."

"Oh my goodness!" His own father killed his mother!

"Jun didn't know about this fact until he was twelve. Jun secretly hates our father for what he did to his mother, but he will never stick up for himself because he is afraid, even though he won't admit it. Jun visits Isamu Village here and there to say hi to the poor villagers. He will give them some money and food. He won't give them too much because he's afraid our father will find out, and he will send the Shinobu to kill the poor villagers."

"Why would your father care if Jun helps them?" I asked curiously.

"Because he thinks it's a waste of time. Our father only cares for the rich." Alvah sighed. "It's really messed up the way he thinks. Not a lot of people know about us being born in a poor village. Our father wants everyone to think we were born in the Shinobu Village."

"So Jun doesn't want to be King because he hates his father and wants nothing to do with the Shinobu?"

"YEP! Jun wants to be king for himself, but I think he knows it's impossible," Alvah said.

That's why Jun does his own thing instead of attacking the Takara, and he doesn't care if his other brother might be the next king… Poor Jun… I just remembered the conversation Jun and I had in Jiro Village… He said he hated the headman because of the headman used the poor people in Aika as tools. That's why he killed him. I wonder if Alvah goes to Isamu Village. "Do you ever visit there?"

"Yeah, I play ball with some of the children. I also give some food and money as well." Alvah grinned.

"Do you see your mom?" I couldn't help but to be nosy.

Alvah closed his eyes. "She died from an illness when I was fourteen."

I felt bad I asked him that! "I am so sorry!"

"No, no it's fine!" Alvah patted my shoulder. "Do you want to see the village?"

"Really?!" I'm not going to lie, I really am curious to see what this village is like! I wonder if it's like Aika Village… "Wouldn't Jun get mad if I went there?"

"We'll make sure he doesn't see us!"

I shouldn't go through with this, but I really want to learn more about Jun's past. I feel like I could comfort him. He is my friend after all!

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Alvah and I shared a horse to go to Isamu Village. I sat in front of him, and Alvah controlled the horse reigns. We galloped fast; so it shouldn't take us long to get there. I just pray Jun doesn't see us! He's already angry with me as it is. The sun was setting a little bit. It was almost dinnertime. This day really went fast with all that happened.

"We are here!" Alvah's shouted in excitement.

We stopped at the entrance of the village and tied the horse up to a tree. We both walked slowly into the village. Alvah was right, this village is really bad; it was all run down. This village is a lot worse than Aika. As I looked around the villager's looked sick, I bet it was because they aren't getting enough food, or maybe they have diseases they can't cure because they don't have medicine. I started to feel depressed. We kept walking around until we spotted Jun talking to an old man.

"HIDE!" Alvah roughly grabbed my arm and we went behind a fruit cart. It shouldn't be called a fruit cart because the fruit was all, rotten

We both listened carefully at the conversation the old man and Jun were having with each other…

"Thank you so much for the medicine! My daughter should be a lot better now!" The old man said.

"No problem," Jun said without showing any side of emotion.

"So, when are you getting married?!"

"I'm not worried about marriage until the war is over." Jun sighed annoyingly.

"At least tell me there's a lucky someone?"

Jun was silent.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" The old man laughed. "I told you, you would find someone!"

"She's with someone else, though," Jun said coldly.

Jun is talking to someone? I wonder who it is? He never told me he was interested in someone before… Alvah pinched my shoulder lightly. I looked over at him and he was giving me a cheesy smile. Wait, why is he smiling at me like that? I am so confused!

"Does she know you like her?" The old man nudged at Jun's arm.

"I made it obvious, but…" Jun shook his head. I can tell he really didn't want to talk about it.

"You should tell her!" The old man said.

"She's really in love with this other man. I doubt she would end up with me."

"Would you ask her to marry you?" The old man wasn't letting this go. "I mean if she wasn't with this other man."

"Yeah," Jun answered casually.

Wow, Jun is in love with someone that's in love with someone else. That's so sad… Wait… My face began to fluster.

"Please tell me you didn't just realize he was talking about you," Alvah whispered.

"Um." I wouldn't look at Alvah. I was too embarrassed!

"If you marry her, are you going to have mistresses?" The old man kept asking more and more questions. I think he's happy for Jun.

"No, if I just married her, I would be content with just her. I wouldn't want another woman," Jun said.

I felt my heart pounding slowly. He wouldn't have mistresses if he would marry me? I didn't know what to say… My foot started to fall asleep, so I went to reposition my foot when I accidently hit the fruit cart.

"Shit!" I loudly whispered.

"WHO'S THERE?" I heard Jun's angry voice. I dare not to look up from the fruit stand.

"Busted," Alvah muttered.

"COME OUT!" Jun ordered.

Alvah and I looked at each other and he both sighed deeply. We both rose up from the fruit stand…

"Anya? Alvah?" Jun trembled. "WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?!"

"I… Um." Alvah started to stutter.

"I wanted to see where you were going!" I covered for him.

"WHY?" Jun asked angrily.

I was silent. I didn't know what to say…

"Who's this young girl, Jun? She's pretty." The old man came up to me and took my hands.

Jun was quiet and he started to blush.

"Is this the girl you were talking about?" The old man gently squeezed my hand.

"YEP!" Alvah said cheerfully.

"Shut up!" Jun grunted.

I let go of the old man's hands and walked up to Jun. There was anger in his eyes, but they immediately softened when I stared at him. I then hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing?" Jun tried to pull me off of him, but I wrapped around his waist tightly.

"Sorry," I whispered. I felt bad for his past and I felt bad for his fate. Goemon and I were not the only one's with a fate we don't want, Jun is in the same boat as us.

"Anya…" He whispered softly.

"I'm here for you," I said.

"Did my brother tell you everything?" He sounded like he was in pain.

"Yeah, but don't be mad. I asked." I was still hugging Jun. I want to comfort him; I want him to feel like everything will be okay.

"I see." Was all he said back to me, which was fine; there's nothing else to say. I see a different side of Jun, and I liked it. He is nothing like his father and Rokuro. He cares for people, even if he doesn't want to admit to it. Even if he acts tough and hides his emotions, he's still has a good heart. Maybe one day he will open up to people, and people will see what Alvah and I see.

Jun deeply sighed. "We should head back."

There he goes again, not showing his emotions. One day at a time. I thought to myself.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Alvah, Jun and I were back in the mansion at Madoka Village. It was dark out now and we were eating a late dinner. Alvah and I were talking away about our favorite foods and drinks while Jun sat there quietly.

"Are you mad at me?" I finally asked.

"No," Jun bluntly said.

"Yes, you are!" I argued. "I'm sorry that I found out about your past, but I really wanted to know!"

"Why do you want to know?" Jun gave me a glare. "It's no one's business but my own!"

"It's my business too," Alvah muttered.

"I know, but I want to comfort you-" I started to explain myself, but Jun cut me off.

"I don't need your pity!" Jun spat.

"Stop putting on a front!" I slammed my fist on the table, making Alvah jump.

"I'm not," Jun said angrily.

"You are a good person, Jun! Don't hide your emotions, so much!" I said.

"I don't want to speak about this ever again!" Jun stood up from his seat and stormed out of the room, leaving his untouched food, cold.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I tossed and turned in my bed. I could not sleep at all! I was thinking about Goemon… I sure hope he's okay. I miss him. This whole day was crazy! I got kidnaped and now I'm in a mansion with Jun. How do random things keep happening to me? I decided to get out of bed and look out the window. I couldn't sleep and me tossing and turning in bed is not going to make me fall asleep faster. I saw Jun sitting by himself under a Sakura tree. I think he's drinking sake because I see him holding a glass and there was a bottle by him. I want to apologize to him for being noisy. He's right; this was none of my business… I went outside to see him. I approached him slowly just in case he was going to yell at me.

"Go to sleep. Goemon should be here tomorrow," Jun said without looking at me.

I ignored him and sat next to him under the Sakura tree. "You were right."

"About?"

"I shouldn't have got involved with your past. I was just trying to help." I shrugged.

"No, you are the one who is right. I should be more opened to my emotions, but it's not going to be easy." Jun chugged his drink.

"I believe in you!"

"Ha." Jun handed me his glass. "You want a drink?"

I thought about it for a moment, but I think it wouldn't be a good idea to get drunk with just Jun. I wouldn't do anything with him, but if Goemon saw me the next day hung over, I think he would get the wrong idea… "No thanks."

Jun nodded. "You also heard what I said to the old man…"

I froze. I wish he wouldn't bring that up! "Yeah…"

"It's true, I'm not going to deny it."

"Why would you want to marry me? I'm just an ordinary girl. I'm not royalty."

Jun chuckled. "An ordinary girl that's beautiful and that's changing me…"

"Jun…" I'm feeling a little uncomfortable. I don't love Jun like that. I like him as a friend. I only love Goemon and I will never be with another man, but him.

"I know, I know. You love him." He spat the word "him."

"Yeah." I played with my thumbs nervously on my lap.

"If he ever hurts you, I will be there to catch you… Remember that." Jun ran his fingers through my hair.

"_If he ever hurts you, I will be there to catch you…" _Those words kept running through my mind the whole night I talked to Jun.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"ANYA, ANYA!" I heard loud noises.

BAAM! The door flings open, making me jump from out of my bed. Kenichi and Sakura came rushing in.

"Are you okay?!" Sakura jumped on top of my bed and pounced on me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled. I am so tired. I stayed up all night talking to Jun.

"Stand up! We got to make sure they're no scratches!" Kenichi started to pull my arm.

"Guys, I'm fine!" I repeated.

"Geez, how are they morning people?" Alvah was standing by the door.

"Is that Alvah?" Kenichi examined him.

"Yeah." I got up from my bed and yawned.

"Nice to meet you." Alvah gave them a warm smile.

"I heard he's nice…" Sakura whispered to Kenichi.

"I still don't trust him." Kenichi glared.

"He's really cool," I spoke up.

"Whatever," Sakura said bluntly.

"Where's Goemon?!" I hope he was with them.

"He's outside, but he's in a bad mood," Sakura muttered.

"About what?" I hope it's not about Jun...

"You being here with Jun…" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. I need to see him!" I hurried and left them. I ran super fast down the stairs. I was outside on the porch and I saw him surrounded by the village women. "Oh, brother…"

Jun was already outside staring at them. "Unbelievable, I bet if they knew he was a Takara ninja, they wouldn't care."

"WHAT IS HIS NAME?" A village woman asked another.

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT HE'S CUTE!" The other answered.

Goemon didn't seem like he was acknowledging them. He was lost in thought. He quietly walked past the women.

"You sure you want to be with him?" Jun sighed.

I gave him a weak smile. "I'm sure."

Kenichi, Sakura, and Alvah joined us outside as Goemon approached us.

"Let's go," he said coldly.

"You are mad for no reason, you know." I can't believe he's mad over something stupid like this… Doesn't he trust me?

"Anya, just go." Sakura shook her head annoyingly.

"I'm not leaving until Goemon stops fretting!" I argued.

"Why did you have her?" Goemon spoke to Jun.

"My brother kidnaped her and he sent me a letter to meet by the lake. I had no idea he had her until I met him. He was using her to try and get me to talk to my father about making him king," Jun explained.

"So none of this would've happened if you just would've not got involved with her." Goemon glared at Jun.

"That's not true. It's no one's fault!" I stuck up for Jun. "If it wasn't for him, I would've been dead."

Goemon grunted. "Let's just go!"

I knew I couldn't keep arguing with Goemon, so I turned to face Alvah and Jun to thank them again... "Thank you both so much!"

Alvah and Jun just nodded.

"I'll see you again soon!" Alvah cheered.

"Yes!" I agreed.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

On the way back to Takara Village, it was quiet. Goemon walked so far up ahead of us, so I can tell he's very pissed at me. Kenichi and Sakura were walking alongside by me.

"At least he's not pissed at us anymore," Kenichi whispered to Sakura.

"Yeah," she answered.

"I can't believe he doesn't trust me!" I was irritated!

We kept walking in silence, which was annoying as hell. It wasn't a long walk back, but it was long enough if no one is talking… We finally reached Takara and Goemon just kept walking. He was going in the mansion, but I wasn't letting him stay mad at me!

"Goemon!" I grabbed his arm. "We need to talk."

"Anya, just leave me alone." He huffed.

"No!" I shouted. "How can you not trust me?"

Goemon froze in place and turned to look at me. "You idiot."

That was rude! He just called me an idiot! What the hell did I do?! I decided to leave him alone, so I walked away, and I went into the guestroom that I'm always at and took a nap.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

I woke up from my nap and Goemon was standing there, staring at me.

"I don't know why you are here, I'm just an idiot!" I know I'm sounding like a brat, but at this point… I don't care.

He sat on the bed. "I'm sorry. I just wish I was the one who saved you not him…" He began to start talking…

I get it. He's jealous, but he has nothing to worry about. "Stop." I interrupted him, so he didn't have to explain himself. "You save me all the time! It's not your fault I got kidnaped. It's my fault because I should try and get stronger, so I can defend myself."

"No." Goemon shook his head. "I want to be the ONLY one to save you and protect you."

I sat up from the bed. "Goemon, you have done so much for me; more than I can ever ask for. I appreciate it, and I'm so lucky to have you. I love you so much!" I leaned in and gave him a hug.

"Anya…" He whispered in my ear. "I need to get stronger too, so I make sure no one ever takes you away from me ever again."

I looked up at him and blushed. "You are already strong."

"Not strong enough. I'll train harder so you don't have to rely on him too." Goemon softly kissed my lips.

I missed his kisses, so I kissed him back a lot harder.

"Geez. You sure missed me," Goemon said in between our kisses. He then stared straight at me. "I was looking for you all last night; I didn't stop until Jun's messenger gave me the letter. I rushed over to get you right away…"

"So, you never slept?!" I gasped. Goemon was really worried about me.

"I just wish I got you sooner…" Goemon kissed my forehead.

"Me too. I missed you," I whispered.

Goemon then cupped my face and kissed me sweetly. "Can I make love to you?"

"It's so early!" I laughed, but then I nodded. I needed him right now.

He then pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me. Without hesitation he ripped opened my kimono, I was lying there, exposed to him. I turned my head as he started to suck on my neck. He really was sucking on it! Moans kept escaping from my lips.

"Why are you sucking so hard?" I panted.

"So I leave marks. I want everyone to know you are mine," he said playfully, as he kept sucking.

I deeply sighed. He always has to tease me like this.

He started to trail his kisses from my neck to my collarbone. He lightly bit my collarbone and it made me tremble with pleasure.

"You like that?" He gave me a wicked grin.

I blushed then looked away. "Yeah…"

"Look at me the whole time. What have I told you before? I want to make eye contact the whole time," he said sternly.

I did as he says and we locked eyes. He then trailed his kisses all the way down… There. He licked it up and down a couple of times. It was like he was teasing me. He looked at my reaction, and I can tell he knows that I'm frustrated with him because he kept grinning. He finally started to lick up and down more but faster and harder. He then entered his tongue inside me. He went in and out very fast. I tried to moan quietly because I didn't want anyone outside the door to hear us. I loved when he licked me down there, but I will never say it out loud because it's embarrassing. He really knows how to work his tongue. He then stopped and put two fingers inside me! He stared at me while he did it and laughed gently. "You taste so good."

His comment surprised me, but it made me crave him. Everything he does is sexy. No wonder women keep going after him. He always leaves them wanting more. While he still fingered me, he started to lick my clit at the same time.

"Goemon!" I kept feeling all types of pleasure running through me.

He ignored me and kept fingering and licking me for a little longer. He finally stopped and stood up, and started to undress quickly. I loved when he undressed in front of me. His body is a work of art. He had abs and arm muscles; he also had many scars from his missions, but I loved them… The most I love on his body is his Aztec tattoo! It's beautiful… I think he knows I am admiring him because he was blushing.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Goemon finished undressing and leaned in to kiss me.

"Because I admire you, Goemon!" I couldn't help but to giggle.

"I admire you more, Anya," he said sweetly as he lied on top of me. "I need you now." He put his member inside me.

"Ugh." I moaned loudly as he began to thrust inside me. His hips were moving up and down. He gently kissed me.

"I love you so much," he said in between kisses.

"I love you too." I manage to say as I moaned.

He kept thrusting into me for a little while. Finally, he stopped and got off of me. He then sat on the bed and he pulled me up, making me sit on his lap. My legs were on each side of him, and of course, he made sure we were face to face. He loves eye contact, after all… He slowly put his member in me and again he started to thrust.

"Mhm." I moaned softly.

He stared at me then he started to kiss me softly over and over again as he kept thrusting. My hips moved up and down without putting much thought into it; they were reacting on their own. I began to feel my climax slowly coming…

"Goemon…" I whimpered.

"I am going to cum soon, too." He grunted as he kept thrusting harder and faster. After a short while, we both reached our climax. He fell on top of me and I wrapped my arms around him. We lied there for a while. We both didn't want to leave each other…

"Ready for another round?" He said, still lying on top of me.


	15. Chapter 15 - My One And Only

**Author Note: FINALLY FINISHED MY FIRST FANFICTION BOOK! Again, I want to thank everyone that is following and for everyone that favorite this story! I'm working on the first chapter of the sequel as we speak, so I'll either be done with it tonight or tomorrow… There's going to be more drama between Anya, A lot of women, Jun, and Goemon! Also, there will be more information about the Shinobu leader! You'll find out his name and what he's like in the next book! The whole point in this story was for Goemon and Anya to get close and they did ;) This last chapter has 2 lemons because I LOVE writing sex scenes… (Don't judge)! It's a short chapter because I want to get more into the Shinobu leader in my next book! Hope you enjoy the last chapter! Stay tuned for the sequel! XOXO**

Chapter 15

My One And Only

A couple days passed, and Goemon has been training me very hard. He says I'm getting better and better, but I still have a long way to go. He's been training very hard too because Takara is planning on attacking the Shinobu very soon. Takara just needs to come up with a tactic on how we should approach them and strike. I found out that we won the battle because the Shinobu had no guidance since Rokuro left them alone. Goemon said Rokuro's ninjas used a smoke bomb on him and Rokuro escaped from him. Goemon felt stupid that he let him get away. He said he had no idea Rokuro was planning on taking me, but I wish Goemon would stop blaming himself. I can't believe how far I have become. I feel like I was growing day after day thanks to Goemon. I went from not caring about the war and it's politics, to doing missions and being apart of the battles. I am grateful that Goemon has been there for me, and I hope he is always by my side. I honestly don't know what will happen between us when the war is over, but I won't worry about it until it happens. The women here still are not being very friendly towards me, but I have been getting used to it. Naomi has been helping me get my mind off them, so I don't stress over it. I'm waiting in the woods until Goemon is done with his daily training. It's late afternoon, but I'm relaxing with Naomi, so at least I am not alone. I rubbed my fingers gently; I still have bruises, from yesterday's training from kunai knives and shurikens. I finally get to learn how to use them, but I regret it because I keep pricking my fingers from their sharpness.

"So, Jun said he wants to marry you?!" Naomi freaked. I told her about Jun talking to the old man, of course, I didn't tell her about his past, I promised Alvah and plus I would NEVER do that to Jun. I just told her how he was talking to an old man and how he would just marry me and not have mistresses.

"Yep. It's so strange!" I answered.

"Did you tell Goemon?"

"NO!" I said loudly. "I mean, I should, but he will just worry for no good reason. It's not like I have deep feelings for Jun and nothing happened when I stayed with him for a day…"

"But wouldn't you want to know if a woman wants to marry Goemon even if Goemon wasn't interested?"

I started to burst out laughing. "There's a LONG list of girls that want to marry him, Naomi!"

She started to laugh too. "That's true. What a dumb question."

"I wouldn't want to know EXACTLY how many women want him…" I sighed.

"That's for sure!" Naomi giggled.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Naomi and I went to get a late lunch, and after that, I decided to go back into the mansion and take a nap in Goemon's room. I am still not used to waking up early morning to train. My body gets sore and I get cranky after I am done with Goemon's hard training. He makes fun of me every day for sleeping and he keeps calling me "lazy," but I don't care! I love my afternoon naps; it makes me feel a lot better afterward. As I lie in bed, I looked up at the ceiling. Goemon should be done with his training soon… He says he wants to go shopping with me after he's done; I am so excited to go shopping with him. He knows it's my favorite thing to do in this village. I didn't think guys love to shop with girls, but Goemon loves to help me pick out kimonos and accessories. He also loves to try and go into the changing room with me while I try the kimonos on; I get really embarrassed when he pulls stunts like that all the time... He ALWAYS loves to tease me, especially in front of people. The thought of us shopping together made me giggle as I fall into a deep slumber.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"Anya." I heard a sweet voice…

I opened my eyes and Goemon's face was really close to mine. "Hi," I said as I yawned.

"Hi there." He lied on top of me. "I knew you would be sleeping."

"Are you going to say this every day?" It was starting to get old of him picking on me.

"I just do it because you get so flustered." He kissed my forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I softly smiled at him. "Didn't you want to go shopping?"

"I do, but we can wait until tomorrow." He rolled off of me and was by my side.

"You sure?" To tell you the truth, I am still tired from this morning. I wouldn't mind just relaxing today.

"I mean if you want to go, we can."

"No, I'm still a little tired. Let's just relax."

He brushed my hair with his fingertips. "Okay, good. I had something else in mind."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him! "I want to just kiss you all day," he said devilishly and started to kiss me hard.

"I should have known," I muttered in between our kisses.

He stopped kissing me and looked at my bruised fingers. "Do they still hurt?"

I didn't want to admit they did. I didn't want him to think I was a baby… I shook my head. "No."

"No one likes a liar, Anya…" He said mockingly as he lifted my hand to his face.

I blushed. "I just don't want you to think I am a softy."

"But I like it when you are a softy." He started to suck my fingers.

"Ugh." I felt his warm tongue on my fingers. He took turns with each finger, and it felt amazing.

"Don't make cute noises like that, or I will have my way with you," he said as he kept sucking my fingers.

"I wouldn't mind," I said innocently.

He stopped sucking and stared at me. "Then I will have you now." He sat up and started to undo my kimono.

"Now? I was joking, you know!" I stuttered around.

"Nope, I'm already turned on… Can't stop me now." He ripped open my kimono and immediately started to suck on my nipples.

"Mmm!" I moaned. This is very repetitive with us. We ALWAYS have sex when he comes home from training, and then we have sex ALL night after dinner. I hardly ever get any sleep and he has the nerve to wake me up at the crack of dawn to train. It annoys me because he's always chipper. I hate morning people and he's one of them!

He kept sucking on my nipples. "I'll never get tired of you body," he said seductively.

I couldn't answer him. I was too busy moaning. I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. He finally stopped and he got up from the bed. He then picked me up in a cradle, made sure my kimono was completely off, and he moved me on top of his desk! He made me sit up with my legs spread open, and he took my underwear off and threw it on the side. This is new… He smirked at me as he kneeled down to lick me, down there. He was in between my legs and each hand was holding my inner thighs, making sure my legs were spread open. He kept licking up and down. This felt amazing! I threw my head back as he kept licking. I felt my auburn hair all the way down my back… He would squeeze the inside of my thighs, to make me look at him. He occasionally looks at me while he licks me down there, and it makes me feel embarrassed, but I do like to look at his light golden eyes once in awhile… He then licked in and out of me. I whimper every time he does it. He always does it fast, and I always lose control. He kept doing it and doing it for a long while.

"Goemon…" I pleaded. I need him inside me now, or I'll cum.

He stopped licking me for a second and looked up at me. We made eye contact. "What if I just want you to cum?" He asked teasingly.

"No, I need you in me now…" I whispered.

"Do you really?" He mocked.

"Please don't tease me now." I was getting frustrated.

"I want to taste you more, though."

"PLEASE GOEMON." My voice was begging.

"Fine." He stepped away from me and undid his kimono. He let the kimono slide slowly off of him, and it hit the floor. He then spread my legs a little further out and he picked me up! My legs were wrapped around him and he forced himself in me. I felt him very hard inside me, and it was perfect. He thrust in and out. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around him as he kept thrusting. He went smoothly then he went fast. I quietly moaned in his ear and I can hear him chuckle softly. Why must he always tease me and make fun of me at a time like this? He knows I get self-conscious! He kept going, and I was feeling like I was going to cum…

"Hold it," he whispered.

"I don't know if I can…"

He stopped for a second and he walked close to the wall. He was still inside me and my legs and arms were still wrapped around him. He pushed me against the wall and started to thrust again. He did it slowly. I think he didn't want me to cum yet… I don't know how much I can hold it in, though, but I am going to try. He kept thrusting and thrusting, but he started to pick up the pace. He might cum soon! I thought, as I felt relieved. He then grunted and we both reached our climax. I slowly let go of him by the neck, but he held me tightly. Our naked bodies still touched, and he carried me to his bed. We both lied down, and I couldn't help but to keep panting.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Goemon asked, as we were still lying there, naked.

"It's getting dark… Everything will be closed." I looked out his window.

"Well, I got a better idea…"

"If it's to have sex again, can we at least wait until after dinner," I sighed annoyingly.

"No, that not my idea. We should take a night stroll after dinner."

That was a great idea! I haven't done a night stroll since I lived in Sachiko Village. Sora, Naomi, and I always loved doing those, and we would sneak out of our houses and walked all night long…

"Okay." I smiled. "I can't wait!"

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We went to dinner and ate with the other high-ranking ninjas. I was stoked to go night walking with Goemon! I wanted to hurry up and finish my meal so we can go.

"Slow down, Anya," Goemon said with concern.

"Sorry…" That's embarrassing… I'm eating like a slob…

"Ha, you can't wait, huh?" He laughed softly.

"What are you guys going to do?" Kenichi curiously asked.

"Anya and I are going for a midnight stroll," Goemon answered.

"Oh, that's fun! Can I come?!" Kenichi straightened up in his seat.

"I think they want to be alone." Sakura softly laughed.

"Fine…" Kenichi muttered.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

Finally, Goemon and I was done eating dinner! We rushed outside and the sun was setting. I love being with Goemon one-on-one it puts me in a great mood.

"Wow, you must be very excited." Goemon patted my head, treating me like a little child.

"I am," I agreed as we started to walk out of the village. "Can we stay out all night?!"

Goemon laughed gently. "We'll see…"

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

We continued to walk in the forest. It was finally dark out, and the stars and moon were out tonight. I haven't seen this many stars in the sky in a really long time. Goemon and I kept talking the whole time about pointless, but interesting things then he brought up the subject I was trying to keep from him.

"So, what did you and Jun talk about when you stayed with him?"

I gulped. "Um. Nothing really."

"Are you lying?" He looked at me with suspicion.

"No, no." I tried to change the subject. "So, what kind of training did you do today?"

"Anya." Goemon stopped walking. "Did he do something to you?"

I stopped walking as well. "What? No!"

"It's just you always tell me everything, but you told me nothing about what happened between you and Jun."

"Goemon nothing happened!" Now I know I can't tell him about the conversation with the old man. He will freak!

"Did he touch you?" Goemon's face darkened.

Maybe I should tell him… "He didn't touch me, it's what he said…"

"What did he say?"

I finally told him the whole story about the old man and Jun's conversation. I explained it like how I explained it to Naomi. I let out the part about Jun's past. I swear on my life I will tell NO ONE about his past no matter what. The whole time I was telling the story Goemon just listened carefully. He didn't give no comments or show no reaction.

"The reason why I didn't tell you; is because I didn't want you to think something is there when it's not. Jun already knows I only care about you and you alone," I explained myself.

"So, you wouldn't agree to marry him?" He finally spoke up.

"Of course not!"

"What if I wanted to marry you? What would your reaction be?" He stared into my eyes and pulled me close to him.

"What?!" I was taken by surprise. Since when does Goemon Ishikawa think about marriage?

"Anya, I'm serious."

"I thought you weren't the married type." I tried to study him. Am I dreaming?

"I'm not, but now that I met you. I want to reconsider…" He gently smiled at me. "You changed me completely."

I couldn't help but grin. "I would be happy to be your wife, Goemon."

Goemon blushed. "I will properly propose to you after this war is over. I want us to have a stress-free wedding."

"I don't know if it will still be stress-free…" I laughed nervously.

"If you are worried about those other women, you have nothing to worry about. I only want you and only you." He ran his fingers down my cheek.

"Goemon…" Everything he is telling me is so perfect right now. "But, not only am I worried about the women, I'm worried about father and Nobuyuki…"

He pressed his pointer finger to my lips. "Sh, we'll worry about it when it happens. No matter what, I won't give you up."

I hugged him tightly. I never want to give him up too. I want to be with him forever and ever! I never felt this love towards anyone before, and I never felt like I could love anybody else but Goemon. We both decided to quit walking and stay out where we were at in the forest. We sat side by side in a field, looking at the stars.

"Goemon, look! A shooting star!" I pointed at the little star that was moving.

"Make a wish." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

I did as he said and I wished for both of us to be happy together, and for us to handle any obstacle life has to give us.

"What did you wish for?" He asked gently.

"If I tell you then it won't come true," I said teasingly.

"I already got what I want, so I don't have to wish for anything else." He gently pushed me down on the ground and got on top of me.

"Wait, what is it?" I was confused.

"You, silly!" He kissed me hard on the lips.

I felt dumb now that I think about it… I kissed him back and he started to undo my kimono.

"Goemon, not out here…"

"It will be fun. No one is around." He licked up and down my exposed stomach.

"Mm!" Chills of pleasure ran through me.

While he was licking me up and down on my stomach, he started to finger me. "You are already wet?" He asked devilishly as he fingered me with two fingers. I felt lightheaded. I just want him to be inside me already. I wanted, for once, to be bold, so I opened the front of his kimono. His chest was exposed to me.

"Anxious, are we?" He stared straight into my eyes and smirked.

"Please."

He sighed and got up and undressed very quickly. I saw his member and he looked like he was ready too. He kneeled down in between my legs and pressed himself inside me. I was still lying down as he had his way with me. He kept thrusting inside me and he started to massage my inner thighs. I felt like I was in heaven, and I didn't want this feeling to go away. He then leaned in and grabbed me, in one motion he sat up, and I was sitting on him, he was still inside me. He made sure I was okay, and he started to thrust again. I moved up and down. We were going the same pace, our breaths were heavy; I pressed my forehead against his chest as he kept going.

"Anya…" He whispered.

I looked up at him and he kissed me hard. Our tongues danced with each other as we kept going.

"I love you so much." I looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." He gently smiled.

We both kept going fast until we reached our climax. Exhausted, I lied on top of him. Our naked bodies were touching.

***~*~*~*~*Take My Breath Away~*~*~*~***

As I was on top of him I kept lightly tracing his scars with my fingers.

"Having fun?" He muttered.

"Yeah." I joked as I kept tracing them. "You have so many…"

"Most of them are from my training…" He studied me as I kept touching them. "The rest are from missions."

Goemon had a lot of scars. "You are so strong…" I said out of nowhere as I lied my head on his chest.

"Ah, I know that," he said in confidence.

We laid like this for a long while. I love laying on him and feeling his heartbeat and his breathing going up and down; he means the world to me. I would never let him go; he's my one and only.


End file.
